Legend of FIVE: A New World
by BlackWriter09
Summary: Four children from Suburban Illinois fall through a crevice in the Earth and seem to be lost forever. However, a young hero from the forest is starting his journey with a fairy as his guide. He meets these children along the way and life is never the same for any of these children. Legend of FIVE is a retelling of the classic OOT quest with new characters and an alternate storyline
1. Prologue One: Alone

**Prologue One: Alone**

The boy in green was trapped in the rain.

The storm fell from a jet black sky. Its downpour drenched the grass of a great big field that went as far as the boy's eyes could see. Water soaked the boy's ankles, seeping through the thin leather of his boots.

Thunder growled. The boy in green trembled. He didn't know where to go and couldn't remember when he arrived.

Mountains reached for the darkened atmosphere. Their jagged tips were like gnarled fingers. The field stretched out endlessly, leading nowhere the boy knew of.

The boy was sure that if he went out in the distance, he'd get lost. When he turned around to find a path to walk on, his eyes widened at what he found behind him.

A wall of white stone towered above him. It was grand and wide, stretching from left to right until, like the field, it seemed to disappear. A trench filled with rushing water separated the wall and the boy.

A wooden slab stood upright in the wall's center. Two torches were mounted next to it, one on each side of the slab. Without warning, the slab bowed toward the trench and landed with a loud thud, turning into a bridge.

The boy looked at the space the slab left behind. He only saw more of the darkness. Rhythmic pounds echoing from within the void, with each hard beat growing louder. When a figure charged at him, the boy leapt out of the way. He fell to the ground as a brilliant white horse rushed past him.

Pink and violet cloths decorated the horse. Its tail flapped like a boat's sail while galloping hard against the violent storm.

The horse faded away as quickly as it appeared. Still, the boy was able to see the two riders mounted on its back.

The first rider was a tall and slender woman, with silver hair tied into a bun and red eyes that glared straight ahead. Her clothes were dark enough to make her blend into the storm.

A second rider sat in front of the woman. She was smaller and younger than her companion. When she looked back, the girl revealed an innocent face with sad blue eyes. Her head was covered in a white and pink headdress, though small strands of blonde hair seeped out from beneath the fabric.

At first, the boy thought the girl was looking back at the place she left behind. Then, he realized her stare was fixed on him.

The boy committed the girl's gaze to memory. He wondered if he should have gone with them. The wind picked up, causing even the sturdiest structures to move. The boy in green dug his heels into the damp ground to hold himself up.

Then, he felt it.

Every hair on the boy's neck stiffened. He froze in place, wondering what could have possibly gripped him.

The boy in green had no desire to know what was behind him, though he knew he had no choice but to look. Lightning fell once more as he gazed at a second horse was on the bridge's edge. This one looked like it was made from the darkness. It rose on its hind legs, letting out a gruff sound from its snout.

The black horse's head was covered in a shining metal headdress that went down to the base of its neck. Two holes were carved in the creature's eyes for seeing. An unnatural red glow emerged from each opening. This sight made the boy wonder want to run away. The rider was even worse.

He was a man with fiery hair and dark olive green skin. His coal colored garments shined while covered in golden patterns. Both the man's eyes were the same color as the patterns, but there was a dimness to them. The boy sensed nothing good from the stranger.

The boy backed away from the fierce man and his terrible creature. He didn't dare turn his back to the horror before him. His foe's scowl molded itself into a sneer as he glared down at the child. Then, he formed a wicked grin. The boy watched helplessly as the fierce man raised a hand riddled with scars..

Crackling noises accompanied the appearance of violet static. The static wrapped around the fierce man's fingers, roping around them. Each strand slithered towards the palm's center, where they swirled together to make a sphere.

The sphere whirred, letting off an unworldly sound. The static continued to shoot out from the man's hand, springing from the sphere's surface. Again, there was nothing the boy could do but watch as his fate seemed to be decided.

He was alone in facing this foe on the creature, alone in the midst of a powerful storm. The boy had no choice but to watch as the sphere jumped from the fierce man's palm, devouring his vision as he felt the sensation of searing dark lightning consume his body, promising to torment him until the pain was over.

Then, Link opened his eyes.

He was on his back, staring up at his ceiling. Round brown rings were etched into the oak wood. Link's nose caught the tree's scent, which practically surrounded him at this point.

Link had to move just to make sure he was really in bed. The truth settled in quickly; he wasn't drenched in the rain. The storm never actually happened. Knowing it was all a dream left Link relieved.

Link sat up and left bed. He gathered his clothes in his single room home. His cap was strewn across the floor beside his boots. Link still wore his tunic, but he slung the belt that tightened it on the foot of his bed.

Sunlight stung his face and he flinched. Then, he allowed himself to smile and gaze out at the open entrance into his home.

The Kokiri Forest was out there. It was a wondrous place with trees and tunnels where children just like Link frolicked and played. They were all dressed in green, all forever young and all of them had a fairy companion by their side.

It was a way of life for a Kokiri child to be that way...but Link was a boy who didn't have a fairy. He tried his best to forget about the fact and move on with his life.

Today, he was going to spend time with the friends he knew so well. He was going to find Fado standing on one of the towers that oversaw the Kokiri Village.

He was going to hear Edison read a boy while Albert tinkered around with a new invention.

Somewhere out there, the closest friend he ever had would be playing her ocarina, inviting him to listen to her newest melody.

Link was happy to be alive and he would take advantage of every moment possible.

As Link thought about all this, he almost didn't notice the presence at his door. There was a glimmer in the midst of gold, a hint of blue-white energy that stood out in the stream of sunlight. Link heard a noise that was like a bell, like a form of music that was never heard before.

Then, he saw the orb moving towards him. It gently floated his way, delicate with its every movement. Round shapes sprouted from the orb, fluttering and whipping at the air. Link's eyes widened when he realized the nature of the shapes; they were wings.

His suspicions were confirmed when the orb took on a new shape. A body existed within the blue-white glow. It was a girl in a cerulean dress that flowed down to the bottom of her knees. The hemming was a zig-zag pattern that looped around her legs but never seemed to touch the skin. Her hair was a dark blue bob that shimmered like diamonds. She had eyes colored like dark blue polished marbles, which contrasted with her pearl-white skin.

The girl's face was filled with wonder, as if she had never seen a Kokiri boy before. Her mouth was agape and her expression quite serious. Her eyes blinked as quickly as her quartet of wings flapped.

Then, the girl offered Link a shy smile, so unlike the fierce man's wicked grin from the nightmare. She gently brought herself closer to Link, who offered a finger for her to land on without question.

"Hi Link," said the fairy, who didn't lose the smile on her face. "I'm Navi. I'm your new fairy guardian...it's so nice to meet you."

**Post-Note: I have to give credit to this latest update of the prologue to yhe talented alanatm. Here's a link to her Fiverr profile if you ever have need of a beta reader for your fics, along with other services: alanatm**


	2. Prologue Two: The Fire in His Hands

**Prologue Two: The Fire in His Hands**

The world around Jerome was a beautiful place. It couldn't have been anything more than brand new, with an emerald field and gorgeous blue sky painted with snow white clouds that drifted in the rays of a golden sun. Crystal clear rivers coursed through the green scenery until they reached a grand waterfall and peaceful lake. Stone cities and humble wooden villages decorated the landscape as well. Jerome loved the auburn mountains the most, but was fascinated with everything his eyes looked upon. After all, he was flying through the sky, which made him able to see all the new world.

He soared through a white cloud in the atmosphere. From a distance, clouds were always something Jerome could merely imagine, always a thing he couldn't touch. Here, he felt a cool rush wrapping around his body like a blanket as he cut through the thick mist. The field was many miles below, but Jerome never had a fear of heights to begin with and was sure he could stay sky bound for as long as he wanted.

Jerome arched his back and flew in circles. It reminded him of jet planes that sped above his old neighborhood in Chicago, the kind of machines that used to scare him when he was really little. His mother told him that he used to grab her legs and cry into the fabric of her jeans, like the world was ending and he had to find comfort somewhere. After a time, Jerome would come to find that every jet that flew over the city was bringing a group of people to different places, to parts of existence they may not have seen before. From way up high, Jerome knew how the ones on the plane felt. They looked down and saw life in a brand new way that was very beautiful.

When Jerome slowed his flight, he found himself hovered above a gathering of red peaks. An expanse of rocky earth rested below him, dominating the entire area. The mountains came in different shapes and sizes. Some seemed so tall that it was surprising they didn't actually cut through the sky, making their way into space amongst the stars. Others were so low on the ground that they could have been one of the stone buildings peppered on the green plain. Paved trails snaked their way through and around the mountains, hiding in tunnels or encircling round bases. Snow covered several peaks, glazing down the rigid sides.

Jerome had an eye on a mountain that wasn't the tallest, but looked the most interesting out of all the others; it was a wide, stout mountain with a trail that traveled up its side. The road seemed to go in three different directions that were all distinct from each other. One went directly into the mouth of a dark cave, the sight of which made Jerome's spine shiver. Another curved towards a space under a stone canopy. Someone seemed to build a shrine with small boulders that stood on a platform. Another entrance waited those who traveled on this part of the trail, one that was more hopeful and happier while bordered by red flags on wooden poles on each side of the door. The third trail led to the mountain's summit. Smoke drifted out from the wide open top, which glowed with a crimson-orange essence.

Jerome would have landed on the volcano if it weren't for its dangerous conditions. He settled for a plateau that was almost hidden amongst the cluster of red mountains deeper into the rocky country. Shadows cast themselves on the smooth surface as the sun shined its rays upon it. Jerome saw his own shade drawing closer to him as he slowly came down from above, His bare feet touched the rock, which was warm from daylight and he proceeded to sit down. He looked at the world around him once again and smiled. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever witnessed in his life.

He watched the sun sail towards the west. Its slow crawl still commanded the clouds, who all moved out of the way so the star could make itself known to the people below. The large tufts thinned into small, flat strips that made it seem like nature was bowing to the light that made everything be seen. Jerome reached up to the sky and covered his view of the sun. When his hand covered it entirely, he balled the hand into a fist, pretending he had the sun in his control. When orange flames sputtered from his grip, Jerome's heart leapt. He pulled his fist away from the sky, thinking he somehow ended the world.

The sun was still up there, unaffected by anything a ten year old boy from the Southside could do. Still, Jerome's eyes darted back and forth, just to be sure nothing changed. Flames still spilled from his grasp, coupled with a soft roar that reminded Jerome of strong winds. After gathering some courage, he opened his hand and found a fiery mound of fire hovering above his palm. It seemed alive, flickering with some sort of life Jerome couldn't explain. He lifted the flame and went as close as he thought he could without getting burned. The fire was unmoved, staying in place with the hand as Jerome's arm soared around like he was trying to get rid of it.

Jerome reached into the flame after a while. His fingers sifted through the heat and felt it surrounding his touch, but there wasn't any pain. He pulled out from the fire and looked to find burns on his skin. Jerome was unharmed, no matter where on the hand he looked. He cupped the fiery ball in both hands and tried to see if he could snuff it out. No matter what Jerome did, the fire was unmoved, unwilling to do anything to leave Jerome's side. It was a stubborn sight that wanted to stay.

_What are you?_ Jerome asked without speaking.

_This is a part of your destiny, Jerome Bailey._

The voice felt close. It seemed to be everywhere, yet nowhere, both in the beautiful world and out of it. Jerome looked around to someone on the plateau and even gazed at the shadows of mountains to see if any of them moved. Everything stood still, save for the sun, the clouds and the fire in his hand. Jerome's heart raced once more, his mind filling with questions and at long last, a sense of panic.

_Don't be afraid. I am no one to fear._

Jerome stood still, thinking about his choice. The voice was steady and low. It was practically a whisper that hid in the breeze. He was wondering when footsteps would follow, along with someone brilliant to marvel at. Still, he was alone and it was difficult for him to trust what he didn't see.

_Look at this beautiful world, Jerome. It is brilliant, is it not? Everyone who comes here or is born here learns to fall in love with it, and I can see your love in your heart for this land. May it be in your soul always, to protect what is most precious._

A peace overcame Jerome without him needing to try. When he heard the voice's admiration for the land, there was something in his mind that knew it could be trusted. He obeyed what the voice said, looking around at the rocky country and suddenly finding himself able to see the new world again. He didn't know how he was able to know where cities stood, or the places in which rivers made themselves known. Jerome didn't think about the fact that black boys from the city couldn't fly without a jet and were lucky if they could run faster than even one person. Everything just happened and he accepted it and like the voice said, learned to love it all as the new world existed around him.

_See this world's beauty and remember it well,_ the voice said_, somehow knowing that Jerome had seen as much as he possibly could. For soon, you will be here again and your destiny will begin._

_Destiny_. Jerome repeated it in his mind, wondering if the voice heard him. He also thought about what the word meant, and was sure he read it in his grandmother's old Bible, or maybe heard it from Miss Bowen during read aloud at Oak Shire Elementary. Maybe he would ask about it before the class went on their yearly field trip to the town's park, before he had to play the fifth graders in a game of football. The word seemed like something that was supposed to follow him, to make him think about what he needed to truly know. Suddenly, as if the voice read his mind, it spoke again:

_Destiny is the place you're meant to be, young child. Think of it that way. It's like being born once again._

Suddenly, the plateau moved. It rumbled beneath Jerome's feet and the world seemed to groan. Everything shifted out of place and the rocky country sank. The beautiful world began to change. The sun was finally affected, losing its light until he became a burnt-out ember. The sky turned black. Mountains crumbled. Rocks rolled down the jagged sides of every towering peak, tumbling towards an unseen fate. The plateau disappeared as well. Jerome found himself without a surface to rest on. He fell instead, and knew that nothing was waiting for him down below.

_This is the land's destiny if it is not helped by you and your ilk._

Jerome's body plummeted towards an abyss. He didn't think to scream or raise his voice. It wouldn't have done him any good. No one was around to save him from the endless descent into nothingness. There wasn't a sky to look up at, or a sun to gaze at for one last time. There was only the dark, Jerome himself, the voice and…the fire. There was still the fire in his hands.

_Save this world._

The voice was still nearby, falling along with Jerome, knowing that he was on the verge of being gone. It seemed like the fire was given to the boy by this mysterious being, just to give him something to hold onto as the world changed. The fire was still unmoved by the events that happened. When Jerome peered into the glow, it seemed to increase its brilliance and become even more amazing.

_Though everything seems lost…never give in. Though everything may seem gone…everything can come back as well._

Jerome raised his hand to the sky. He didn't know why, but when he did, the fire became a tall pillar. It burst upward to the blacked-out space above, then seemed to spread itself out. Jerome saw things he never witnessed in Chicago; stars, planets and galaxies spread across an unreal expanse of the cosmos. The mountains were nubs, shells of themselves but glimmered beneath the new canopy above them. As a comet fell across the jaw dropping backdrop, Jerome watched another miracle happen. The eroded mountains started putting themselves back together. Each stone connected until the rocky country came back together. Blue strands stretched across the starry backdrop, followed by blots of cloud. The sun was still a dried sphere until suddenly rays bubbled from the charred surface and flashed all around. The new world seemed gone, but Jerome watched it all come back together.

He could have sworn he saw a forest in the midst of all this. It was somewhere in the far corner, hidden far better than anything else in the beautiful world. Dense layers of trees made it a shadowed mystery, one that drew one closer to it. Jerome could have sworn he saw children dressed in green weaving between the tree trunks, hiding behind them so they couldn't ever be found. Small dots of light bounced in the shadows as well, like they wanted to reveal the forest's secret. There was one boy who didn't seem to be like the others. Jerome didn't see all that well either because he was completely hidden in the dark. He had something in his hand as well, though; a shining green treasure laced with glimmered gold. It looked so beautiful and the boy in green thought so too, but then he disappeared and Jerome suddenly couldn't remember what was there. He just felt as if it were important.

_Everything can come back. All of it…you just have to believe in the hero that you will be…help him be that hero._

Jerome was flying again, but he didn't seem to care about exploring. The fire was all that captivated him, along with the voice, along with the sight he suddenly forgot about, but wanted to capture again so it could stay in his memory. Jerome almost lifted his voice this time. He yearned to find out who was speaking with him, but the voice seemed to get softer and softer as his thoughts started to form. Soon, there were no answers and again, there was no world. It wasn't because the world tore apart like earlier. It actually stayed intact, as astounding as ever, but Jerome wasn't meant to stay there just yet. Instead, the dream was over and Jerome had to wake up in Oak Shire, in the real world he always knew from birth and never fully left at this point. He opened his eyes and the new world was left behind.

He was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling fan that spun in his room. Cool air whipped down on him, but the sensation was nothing like going through a cloud. The sunlight that seeped through the window to his left paled in comparison to the new world's morning star. Jerome's closet was paces away from the foot of his bed. A poster of Michael Jordan in a Slam Dunk contest from the 1980s was mounted on the wall. It showed him in mid-air, making observers wonder if he could really fly. Jerome and the rest of the world knew he couldn't, but Jerome could tell the man a thing or two about how it felt.

Hard knocks rapped against the door to his right. A stern voice sounded from behind it:

"Jerome Jackson Bailey!" It wasn't as gentle as the whisper that found Jerome in the mountains. "You're going to be late on the last day of school? On a field trip to the park?"

"No, Mama."

"Then get up. You have twenty minutes to get downstairs."

"Yes, Mama."

Jerome moved and his body ached. It was probably from tossing and turning in his bed all night. He did it often, unable to truly rest, even in the most peaceful dreams. Jerome stood up and ran a hand through his dark brown afro. He trudged to the window and looked out on the street. He wondered what would happen if all the houses in his quiet neighborhood were more like little farms, or cities crafted from grey stones. He wondered what would happen if the sidewalks were rivers racing along roads paved from soil. Everywhere Jerome looked this morning, it seemed like the dream followed him. He didn't remember everything and by the end of this day, he'd forget so much more. Until then, a lot was on his mind and this was a good thing.

Before leaving to prepare for the last day of fourth grade, Jerome pried the window open and leaned out the window. He made sure he was safe from inside his home, firmly planting his feet against the wooden floor of his room. His hand reached out to the dawn. The sun was cloaked in ribbons of pink and violet, the final traces of the previous night. Otherwise, the sky was blue and Jerome liked that part of the dream as well. His hand balled itself into a fist. He stared at his gesture for the longest time, wondering when the flames would come out, insisting to be the center of Jerome's attention.


	3. Something Will Happen Today

**Prologue Three: Something Will Happen Today**

"Something's going to happen today."

This wasn't the first time Sheila Norwood said this. It also wasn't the first time Rebecca heard it.

Even so, Rebecca turned her head from what she was doing, which was tying double knots into her magenta sneakers. She had on a pair of ripped jeans and a hoodie she didn't like all that much.

The girls were at Oak Shire Park, along with the rest of the Elementary School for the Last Day Picnic. Everyone was excited for this day. Sheila knew Rebecca was excited for the big football game.

But now, as Sheila said this, everything paused. When Sheila felt like something was going to happen, something usually would.

It was just like what happened three years ago.

Sheila and Rebecca were playing on a road in a neighborhood in Oak Shire.

They were taking turns on a bicycle Rebecca's parents just bought, one that they said was worth more money than they expected. Both parents were a little unhappy about buying it, but the girls were so excited that they couldn't help going in constant circles in the middle of the street, where neither of them was allowed to play.

Rebecca took extra long on the bike during one of her turns, which made Sheila very upset. To push back at any thoughts Sheila had, Rebecca said "This is _my_ bike that _my_ Mom and Dad bought for _me_, so you can't be sad that I'm still using it. I have to break it in!"

Rebecca didn't even know what "breaking it in" meant because Sheila didn't know, and even though both friends knew each other to be very smart, they were seven years old at the time. Seven year olds barely started learning to ride bikes without training wheels if they were lucky, and some even had a hard time tying their shoes still.

"Breaking it in" was just something Rebecca remembered hearing once, and used so she could sound like whatever she did was alright.

Sheila got upset and decided to walk away from Rebecca so they wouldn't get into a fight. She sat on the steps of the Santos' house and waited out Rebecca's turn. She didn't think she'd ever ride it again.

Then, Sheila _knew_ she'd never ride it again because a car zoomed on the road and hit Rebecca, shattering the bike-and who knows what else-to pieces.

Sheila didn't remember screaming or crying when her best friend got hit by the car. She just remembered sirens sounding out in the air, and this strange, blurry view of Rebecca in an ambulance. Tubes and wires were attached to her body while men and women dressed in light blue shirts tried to make her live again.

She didn't remember the rest of the ride to the hospital, or why she was allowed in the ambulance when she knew hospitals didn't allow seven year olds to sit in the ambulance without parents.

Sheila also wondered why Rebecca's parents weren't there in the vehicle to watch over their daughter. She only saw them again when they were in a warped looking waiting room at the hospital, sitting on maroon leather chairs. Mrs. Santos was hunched over, sobbing into her hands. Mr. Santos comforted her, wearing a sad look that also wanted to shed tears.

Sheila wanted to say it was alright, that Rebecca would be OK. She didn't remember the hospital people bringing her best friend into the emergency room, but she knew Rebecca was in there, somehow.

Sheila tried to say it was alright, that Rebecca would be OK, but something held her tongue and she couldn't speak for whatever reason.

Then, she knew Rebecca died because she saw a blurry image of a grave. It had Rebecca's full name-Rebecca Rosario Santos-etched into polished marble. The surface was glossy saved for the words and the dates on which she was born and died.

Sheila felt so heavy, dealing with bad things so quickly, not remembering how it came to this. She knew some of the bad things, but couldn't fit the pieces together.

Sheila remembered shedding tears, and tried to reach out to touch the grave, but she couldn't. Her body was completely still, like time frozen in place. Nothing made sense to her, everything that happened with her best friend's death.

Then, it all reversed.

The grave disappeared and Rebecca's grieving parents were in the leather chairs at the hospital.

The hospital spiraled into nothingness, replaced by the ambulance ride where Rebecca started losing her life.

Then, Rebecca was hit by the car again, breaking as badly as her bike.

Then, Sheila was back on the front steps of her best friend's house, watching Rebecca ride around in circles while singing a song in Spanish. At first, Sheila stared and wondered why her best friend was still alive.

She thought it was a dream but something in her felt the need to run out as fast as she could to take Rebecca away from the road.

Rebecca was yanked from her bike while kicking and screaming. She grunted and made it hard for Sheila to drag her. It was known to everyone that Rebecca Rosario Santos was stronger than most girls and Sheila believed it more than ever.

Rebecca was throwing fists. She yelped out "Sheila, let go! No wonder no one likes playing with you at school. You're-so-WEIRD!"

Sheila's eyes became wet and stung as the words sank in. Still, she found a way to pull Sheila away from the street.

"I'm _not_ letting go," she said. "Something's going to happen today. It was going to hurt you and break the bike."

"Liar!" Rebecca finally broke free from Sheila. She pointed at the bike on the street. "The bike is fine! You're still jealous. You're a little jealous _idiota__-__"_

A jet black sports car zoomed past the girls right there and then. It looked just like the one that Rebecca in whatever Sheila saw in her mind. In an instant, it broke the bicycle, shattering it into endless pieces strewn across the pavement.

Both of Rebecca's parents came out with great fear in their faces, only to find themselves relieved to see the girls at the driveway's end, staring in shock at the scene.

From that point on, Rebecca always had Sheila by her side. They decided to be best friends on that day, forever and ever, no matter what.

Sheila never really had visions after that day, though she always had feelings about what would happen.

She could look at someone she knew and tell them that they're going to be very happy-that they'd get a new pet, or that their mother would end up getting pregnant with a baby brother or sister.

She'd also know when a boy was about to do something to get into trouble, or when a classmate had to move away.

Sheila didn't want Rebecca to ever treat her like a fortune teller, but it happened by accident sometimes, her best friend asking what the lottery numbers were so her father could get the winning ticket, or if her mother was finally going to get time off from work. Soon, the girls realized that visions didn't happen that way, nor did the feelings that replaced them.

"What's the bad thing?"

Rebecca didn't care for the big game at the moment. She felt ready enough to win for the fourth grade.

Trevor Berenson and Jerome Bailey taught her some plays they drew up during all the recesses leading up to this day and they all met in secret after school to practice them. Rebecca felt more than ready, but when she heard her best friend talking about "bad things" that could happen today, it made her stomach slosh around with worry.

"Am I going to break an arm?" Rebecca asked.

She ran up to Sheila and sat down on the grass beside her, sitting really close as if she saw something bad on her face. Sheila was a little strange to some of the children in school through little fault of her own-she was adopted and had to wear sunglasses because of a condition in her eyes.

You couldn't really tell what Sheila was thinking with the shades on, though Rebecca had seen what was behind them many times.

"Tell me!" Rebecca said, "Then I can stop it like you stopped me from dying."

"I don't like thinking about that day."

"Sheila, what did you see?"

Sheila looked down at her feet and seemed to shrink. "I didn't see anything. It...was another feeling. Again."

"What did you feel?"

"Bad."

"Sheila, that's not good enough."

"But that's how it works. You never like how this works. It's not my fault." Sheila looked away from Rebecca and didn't want to talk to her anymore.

Rebecca's stomach felt sick in a different way now, in a way that said she didn't want to leave her best friend upset right before watching an important game. She put an arm around Sheila and squeezed her in.

"I'm sorry," she said, "You're right. Don't worry, I bet you it's not the worst thing at all. Probably just something small, like when Justine moved away to Florida."

"You said that was big."

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did. You cried for three days."

"...Well, whatever. Just...don't worry, we won't see nothing bad today. I'm sure of it."

Rebecca didn't believe her own words. Sheila was right-some things _were_ a big deal, and she _did_ cry when Justine moved away to Florida to live with her Aunt and Uncle.

She didn't like feeling alone in the world, but it was something she got used to despite having a friend like Sheila. There were many walks Rebecca took out in the sun to overcome her loneliness, to think about nothing that caused her eyes to droop and the rest of her mind to feel sad.

She also spent time alone to stop thinking about the dreams that plagued her at night, the ones involving scorching hot fires and cold sheets of ice. Rebecca had dreams about high-pitched cackles and two ugly shadows suddenly turning into one.

She didn't understand what the dreams meant, but they were ghosts that haunted her almost all the time. Rebecca just learned how to keep a brave face from her mother.

She really wanted to fit in with the rest of the boys, even though Rebecca was a girl. There was a belief that boys could do everything better than the girls, but Rebecca wanted to prove the opposite-that girls were equal, that they could be anything they put their minds to.

She tied her fiery red hair often so she could join the boys in every sport imaginable, from basketball to handball to soccer to football. Football was the best sport for Rebecca because it could prove how tough you really were.

In pickup games at the school, Rebecca got a new nickname. Because she had crazy red hair that frizzed out when it wasn't straightened by a curling iron, people compared the locks to out of control flames.

Rebecca's temper stuck to her as well. After playing so many games with boys and picking fights with them, people called Rebecca "Fire Head." It supposed to be an insult...but Rebecca smirked whenever she heard it, not caring what others thought of her.

Although Trevor Berenson looked at Rebecca in a way that made her blood boil, he learned to respect her will and talent. Jerome Bailey always liked having Rebecca around and was always nice enough to tell Rebecca how good a player she could be.

It was the only reason she tolerated Trevor, who happened to be Jerome's best friend since 2nd grade.

Trevor, Jerome and the rest of the 4th grade needed Rebecca anyway. They were going to play the 5th grade in a game of football on Oak Shire Field and it was time for the battle to start.


	4. Prologue Four: The Earth Breaks

**Prologue Four: The Earth Breaks**

Trevor Berenson regretted his bet with Andrew Thorne.

It all started when he opened his mouth during recess one day back in March, when the city's snow barely melted and spring had just begun.

There was another game that happened that afternoon, one between a team of mostly fifth graders and a team of kids a grade below them—a group of determined fourth graders.

Trevor tried to be the quarterback for the fourth graders, but he was intercepted twice on that day, earning mistrust of his friends. Andrew Thorne taunted him about the loss they suffered and Trevor's insides heated up like magma.

"You guys can't beat us," Andrew said. "You couldn't if you wanted to."

"Yes, we can." Trevor's brow was wrinkled up from frustration as he clenched his fists. "We could wipe the floor with you, Andrew."

"No, you can't!"

"Yes, we can."

"Prove it."

"Sure. We'll beat you at the end of the year picnic! Guaranteed!"

The whole playground seemed to go silent when the bet was made. Trevor wanted to clamp a hand over his mouth and take the words back, but it was far too late.

The bet had been made. Andrew quickly took Trevor up on it.

"I'll take the whole fourth grade's money if we win." said Andrew with big grin on his face. Trevor's stomach sank as he made himself shake on it.

Two months later, it looked like Trevor's knee jerk bet was a disaster in the making.

At this point, it seemed almost time for him to gather his teammates' money and congratulate Andrew face-to-face while handing it over. After all, the fourth grade was losing.

The game at the picnic started out so well. The fourth graders won the coin toss. Then, Rebecca Santos—a girl—caught the first kick-off and ran it back for a touchdown.

The fourth grade was excited. Even as the fifth graders scored touchdowns of their own, the fourth grade seemed to stay ahead, making Trevor look like a magician.

Jerome was as big as most fifth graders—it was the reason why no one at Oak Shire Elementary messed with him—and caught the ball a lot. Trevor was careful with his throws and it helped him find everyone in the end zone.

Then, disaster struck.

Two of Trevor's linemen didn't protect him when he stepped back to pass. It led to Andrew Thorne himself coming in fast to give Trevor a rough pull on his Bears jersey.

Though he hugged the football against his scrawny chest, Trevor coughed ir out. He had to watch another fifth grader pick the ball up and run it all the way back for a touchdown.

It was the score that gave the fifth graders the lead. None of the fifth graders gave an inch to the fourth grade after that.

They had a hard time stopping Jerome, but started double teaming him using the two fastest kids in their class. Rebecca was knocked around a little, but she always pushed back.

None of the fourth graders were getting open. Trevor was always close to getting sacked and wondered when he'd be on the ground again.

Trevor called his teammates together for a huddle. Their faces were covered in sweat, as was Trevor's. They played in the sun all day long and exhausted from the way the fifth graders guarded them.

"We almost have them," Trevor said, "all we need is one more stop and one more drive."

"It's not easy," said one of Trevor's teammates. "They're really fast. And bigger. They'll push us out of the way and score before we can do something."

"Maybe," Trevor said. "But we have to try."

"We did try," said another kid, "But I don't think you did. You fumbled the ball. You opened your big dumb mouth and got us all into this mess. Do you ever think about that, Trevor?"

Trevor suddenly felt small. He was supposed to be in charge, leading his team to a big win. Instead, everyone wanted to bite his head off. The sweaty faces weren't just tired; they were frustrated, angry at what they had to go through.

Trevor had to admit that it was his fault they had gotten into the mess they were in, even though it was the hardest thing for him to realize until now. The boys—and Rebecca—lost faith in him.

"Don't go around blaming him, now."

The huddle turned in Jerome's direction, ready to listen. His voice was a mix of loud and soft. It was loud enough to make people turn around and watch him. At the same time, he spoke so softly it could have been a whisper.

"We're only down by one touchdown," Jerome said. "We're going to do a great job coming back for the win...but we have to stick together. We have to remember what helped us keep up with these boys. They're going to lose to a team that has a girl on it...and Trevor's going to lead the way. It was only one mistake. He's been doing great ever since."

The other fourth graders in the huddle looked at each other. Their bodies straightened while starting to while their tired expressions faded.

They turned back to Trevor who felt encouraged himself. He felt himself smile. Hope filled him up and he started believing in the team's ability win.

"OK," Trevor said, "Here's the plan..."

He delivered it in a low whisper so the fifth graders wouldn't hear him. His teammates nodded while listening, then put their hands before shouting "Break!"

Rebecca Santos patted Trevor on the shoulder as the huddle split up and approached the offensive line.

"Well, that's not bad for an idiota like you. Maybe you can play football after all."

"I don't want you on any of my teams after this is done."

"I don't want to be on any of them anyway. You're lousy without Jerome helping you."

"Just stick to the plan, fire-head."

Rebecca tried to jab Trevor hard in the shoulder, but Trevor dodged it. Rebecca muttered in Spanish and Trevor heard a bad word.

"I'll tell a teacher," he said. "You said a swear."

"You need me to win."

"I'll tell Miss Bowen after the game! Stick to the plan..."

Rebecca rolled her eyes, but Trevor saw a hint of a smile on her face. She was a difficult girl to deal with, a feisty girl who was so unlike her best friend Sheila. Trevor didn't think much of Sheila Norwood, although he thought the sunglasses she wore were weird.

She was so quiet, but turned out to be the only reason why Trevor didn't mind talking to Rebecca. When the girls were together, especially with Jerome by Trevor's side, things worked out. Everyone got along and Trevor admitted that maybe, just maybe, Rebecca was a friend despite their conflicts.

Both teams stood ready at the imaginary line of scrimmage. Trevor stood behind a boy who was hunched over the worn-out Wilson football positioned between the opposing lines. The boy—a sandy blond-haired kid named Jason Tufts—hiked the ball to Trevor.

When Trevor caught it, everything rushed at him. Fifth graders a head taller than even the burly Jason clashed against their shorter, slimmer enemies, though the fourth grade barely stood firm with their blocks. Trevor was able to stand and wait for his receivers to get open.

Jerome dashed down the field in a straight line. He became a distant dot. Two fifth graders ran up to Trevor, catching him by surprise. The play seemed lost in this moment.

Every great player the fourth graders had was heavily guarded. The fifth graders had the fourth grade's number again and some of them smiled before the play was done because of the triumph they were about to achieve.

But Rebecca Rosario Santos was underestimated.

She was like a ghost on the field. Even Trevor didn't know where she came from, even though he planned to pass the ball to her the whole time. Rebecca proved herself invisible to fifth graders' eyes.

There was a make believe first down marker that would have helped the fourth graders get a new set of plays. She barely passed over the line when Trevor grinned at her being wide open. Her back was turned to him, but he somehow knew that she was going to turn around when he threw the ball and released.

A fifth grader knocked Trevor down with his shoulder. Trevor found himself sprawled on the grass.

He looked up at the fifth grader, who smirked down at him. When the fifth grader turned around, he put his hands on top of his head, pulling on his hair.

That was when Trevor knew Rebecca caught the pass.

What he didn't know was that Rebecca was all the way in the end zone by the time he rose to his feet. The end zone was marked by a group of fourth graders' sweaters. Rebecca raised the football high above her head while standing in between the bundles.

Teammates dashed towards her, offering high fives and handshakes. Trevor saw Sheila in the corner of his eye, raising a fist in triumph while shouting "Go Rebecca! Girls can play football too!"

Trevor didn't hesitate to run up to Rebecca and give a high five of his own. He didn't care that the slap was so hard that it echoed across the air and made Rebecca cringe.

"Ow!" said Rebecca. "Idiota, I want my hand to stay on my wrist!"

"You're welcome on all my teams whenever you want!" said Trevor. "I promise!"

"Idiota. I think you left a mark, Berenson..."

Rebecca squeezed her hands and shook her head while the fifth graders sulked to the other side of the field. They were going to go hard to make up for what just happened.

Each of them looked angry about letting a girl humiliate them, which meant Trevor was going to love these moments and would love them even more if...no, when the fourth graders won.

As the fourth graders lined up to prepare for kick-off, Trevor walked up to Jerome and patted him on the back.

"Thanks," he said to Jerome. "I didn't think we'd actually do it."

"I knew we would." Jerome gave Trevor a playful, one-handed shove. "I made a good distraction, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did Let's win this one, alright?"

"You know it."

Trevor walked away and lined up with the rest of the team for kick-off.

When Trevor punted the ball, Jerome ran like no other boy had ever ran before. He was swifter than Rebecca on her touchdown catch, like the wind when you tried to catch it.

The fifth graders expected to get the ball back and give themselves one last chance to drive down the field for a victory. In their minds, it was either going to be a draw or a win. Losing wasn't an option.

Jerome ruined their hopes. The football sailed through the air, landing in a fifth grader's hands. Jerome charged for the boy and Trevor couldn't believe what he saw.

Jerome willed everything to go his way. He tore the ball from the other boy's hands. Then, he pressed the ball against his chest and started for the other end zone. Other fifth graders thought they would catch him, but he fought them all off.

The other end zone was marked by the fifth graders' shirts, as if it was their territory. If that were the case, Jerome changed that as he went into the endzone and won the game for the fourth grade.

"Best last day ever!" Trevor said. He was the first to hug Jerome, climbing on his back from behind. The rest of the fourth grade piled on top of Jerome too.

The team was all smiles as friends and classmates celebrated. They didn't want to forget this moment any time soon. On this day, the fourth grade won and that was the most amazing thing.

Several teachers and chaperones called out to the Oak Shire students in the middle of celebrating. It was time to go home.

Several yellow buses were lined up behind one another in the parking lot. The teachers and students flocked as the sky started to change.

It began to turn grey up above.

Jerome wondered when it started to rain. Trevor stared at the sky as well. Sheila and Rebecca hugged each other after the win, but stopped and shivered at the wind as it picked up.

All four children all stopped while standing out in the field, which was soon covered in shadows as the sky turned jet black.

"What's happening?" Trevor asked. He tried to hide the fear in his voice. It was suddenly hard to see as the darkness made him blind. He didn't know what was in front of him, behind him, or otherwise.

Jerome clutched Trevor's arm, though the grab made Trevor jump.

"Let's go to the buses," Jerome said. "I know where they're at, even if we can't see."

"Take us with you!" Rebecca shouted from somewhere nearby. "This is scary..."

Rebecca seemed to whisper something to Sheila, but Trevor couldn't hear her words over the wind's whirs.

The earth shook. The children couldn't run anymore, even if they wanted to. The strength of the tremors held them in place.

"Earthquake!" Trevor tried to shout, but the rumble drowned his voice out.

He tried to shout help, but he couldn't. Jerome's name left his lips, but he knew his best friend couldn't hear him.

Sheila felt guilty and scared. How didn't she see this coming? She knew something bad was going to happen today, and she almost always knew what it was. Today, an earthquake was going to hurt her and she could have stopped it...why didn't she?

Rebecca wanted to be brave. She really did. The girl planted her feet firmly to the ground, making herself like a tree that wouldn't move. If the earthquake wasn't so strong, it would have worked...but then, she felt the Earth break.

The ground crumbled. It split into many pieces and pieces were swallowed up by the big hole left behind by the wreckage. Four children fell into darkness, not knowing what else came next.

Jerome didn't know what was up or down. He didn't know where Trevor was, or if he could save Trevor from anything. It was the same way he felt about Rebecca and Sheila.

Everyone was lost. Everyone was gone. As he went deeper into the dark, he wished he had the fire in his hands. It would have lit the way and helped him see.

Even that was gone forever. That was how the fall felt...like it would last forever until Jerome closed his eyes or hit the bottom of the hole with a loud thud.


	5. Prologue Five: A Boy and His Fairy

**Prologue Five: A Boy and His Fairy**

Navi sat on the top of Link's wardrobe, waiting patiently for him to finish dressing. She was decent about the task, staring at the oak floor of her new charge's treehouse, perhaps following the spirals that spanned all around the surface.

Her legs dangled over the wardrobe's edge, with both her feet swaying from side-to-side like willow branches in the wind. She allowed her wings to settle and fall, folding behind her back as her light continued to shine. Navi had a thin smile on her face, and a gentle silence to her that Link already learned to love.

Link tried his best not to be fascinated by the sight of his guardian. He quickly pulled his leather boots on while wrapping his mahogany belt around his waist. It gave his green tunic more structure, a form that didn't flow so chaotically like it had throughout the night.

After buttoning his shirt, he picked up his cap and fastened it to his head, making sure it was firm enough to stay on. Once finished, Link walked up to Navi and just stared. He didn't know what to say, but felt himself smiling at her, brimming with joy.

"You're a fast one," said Navi. "That's good. He'll appreciate it."

Link raised an eyebrow. "He? Who are you talking about?"

"You know who, Link. Everyone in the forest does. Why else would I want you to leave the treehouse? You've seen just about all of the forest, haven't you?"

Link nodded, agreeing with what Navi said. When he thought about it more, the idea came to his mind and his mouth dropped open. It was soon Navi's turn to nod, as if she read his thoughts.

"That's right, Link. The Deku Tree needs you. We...need to go now, as soon as possible. There's a place we have to go to first...but then we have to meet him right away. Do you understand?"

Link's heart pounded, but he quickly said 'yes' to Navi. She smiled and spread her wings. The blue-white glow she carried into the house came back, and it was like a second sun shining in the world. When Navi soared towards Link, she brushed a hand against the bridge of his nose.

"Everything will be fine," said Navi. "I believe that, Link. So should you."

Navi led Link to the door of his treehouse. When they stepped outside, Link was on his deck, where he could see the entirety of the Kokiri Village.

The Village was a humble, open space surrounded by peaceful trees. Link could make it down to the village by using the ladder attached to the deck. Once on the ground, he'd be able to go from home to home, visiting all the Kokiri children.

Some of the children lived in treehouses like his own, though none had built their houses high up like Link's house had been made. Some lived in abodes of stone, carved out to look like traditional huts. Ivy sometimes grew on the outer walls, decorating the surface and making each house unique in its own way.

A dirt path weaved its way through the village. It ran alongside a gentle stream, which loudly trickled in the village's peace and quiet. Yes, other Kokiris laughed and played in the midst of the peaceful forest grove, but the woods were otherwise serene in silence.

Hills rose from the ground in some parts of the village. They harbored different features, from the household of the wise know-it-all brothers to the entrance to the mysterious Lost Woods. Link hadn't been to the Lost Woods too often and usually forgot where to go because his closest friend always led him there.

Speaking of which, that close friend ran up to the foot of Link's tree once he emerged into daylight.

She dashed from the other side of the village, coming from the mouth of her stone house. The friend wore a dress that was green like the grass. Her hair matched, and she had a pair of joyous blue eyes that weren't too far off from Navi's cerulean aura.

When the friend made it to the foot of Link's tree, she stopped and waved enthusiastically, wearing a smile that bigger than even Navi's. Link waved back at Saria, the girl who always stood by his side in good times and bad days.

"Hi Link!" Saria shouted.

"Saria," Link said. "You should see!"

Link made his way down to the ladder with Navi hovering by his ear. Before he touched the ground below, he heard a gasp from Saria and wondered if anything was wrong. When he let go of the ladder, hit the grass with both feet and turned to face his friend, Link saw that Saria's hands covering her mouth as she focused her gaze on Navi. Link could already tell there was a smile behind the clasp of hands.

"It happened this morning," he said. "Just a few moments ago, right after I woke up—"

Saria rushed towards Link and gave him a tight embrace. Link returned it and the two just held the hug while Saria giggled endlessly. She repeatedly said "I can't believe it, I can't believe it, I can't believe it!" before finally pulling away. Her hands were still on Link's shoulders as tears of joy filled her eyes.

"I waited for this day," she said in a half-whisper, which caused Link's eyes to well up also. "I prayed so long for it."

"I...I did too."

"I'm so glad it happened. Now no one can say you're not a Kokiri. You're really one of us, Link, don't forget that."

"I won't."

Navi made her way into the space between the two friends. She nodded at Saria's fairy, a sprite with a green aura, and then looked at Link.

"We have to go," said Navi. "You two can be glad later, but we can't dawdle. Please, follow me."

"Can Saria come with?" Link asked, his heart hopeful and yet afraid.

Navi paused for a moment before flying off. "She can only be with us for a while longer," said Navi. "She can't follow us where we're going, Link. It's...it's going to be a different experience for you."

Link and Saria shared a glance with one another before following Navi on the dirt path. They followed the fairy to one of the hills overseeing the village, not too far from the forest's forbidden tunnel. If anyone wandered through the forbidden tunnel, they would be going out to their apparent death. The forbidden tunnel led to the world outside the Kokiri Forest, a world Link knew little about.

At the top of the hill was a hedge maze. It was made of leaves grafted together to make walls that went high above the heads of the Kokiri children. Link and Saria held hands while Navi flew into the maze's entrance.

Though parts of the sun shined down on the maze, it was dark between the walls, obscuring sight of the path ahead. A pit entered Link's stomach as he and Saria walked through.

There was only one thing that encouraged him through and that was the presence of what he knew; the glow of his fairy and Saria's, as well as the gentle touch of Saria's hand. All of these granted Link peace as he moved through the maze.

It took a moment for Link and the others to travel through the maze. Whenever he felt uncertain about where he was going, Navi was there to help him through the problem. Her glow was unmistakable, moving when Link could follow it and standing still when she sensed Link falling behind. Eventually, Navi led Link to a treasure chest sitting on a tree stump.

When Link and Saria approached the stump, it took a moment for Link to free himself from his friend's grasp. She gave him an extra squeeze before letting go, and Link felt her eyes on him as he moved forward towards the chest.

"Go ahead," Navi said as Link approached the chest. "Open it."

When Link pried the lid open, he looked inside and found something gleaming within the chest. He carefully reached down, wrapping his hand around a handle. When Link pulled the object out, it didn't take long for him to realize he was holding a blade.

This was the Kokiri Sword of Forest legend. Other children in the woods talked about it before and even Saria told Link a story about it. Only the bravest heroes were allowed to hold the blade, a weapon used to save the forest from all peril.

There was also a shield inside the chest. It bore the Kokiri symbol, the sign of the Deku Tree. It was a red crest resembling two curves joined together. This crest was in the center of the shield, on display for all to see.

As Link held the sword and shield in his hands, he realized that today was different from all others. His heart continued to race as Navi told him to find the sword's holster and wrap it around himself. Link's hands trembled when he tried to put the holster on.

Saria rushed over to help him and held him tightly. The two stood at the tree stump as Navi watched from the emptied treasure chest.

"It's OK," Saria said. "Link...Link...breathe. You're OK. We're here for you, OK?"

Link took a deep breath and nodded his head. He stood up straight and allowed Saria and Navi to guide him out the hedge maze. His closest friend held his hand until daylight touched their skin again. Before the sun returned, Navi was the light, the glow that kept ahead of them both.

They walked down the hill where the hedge maze sat and walked to the other side of the village's grove. Saria and Link traveled along the stream while focusing on the path ahead. As they went on their way, voices whispered from the spaces between trees, or from the different homes scattered around the village.

Curious faces popped out from behind little homesteads. Other Kokiri were already sitting along the village's road. They looked up and had shocked expressions in their eyes. Their mouths hung open as they saw the little light that led Link, Saria and Saria's own fairy towards a destination.

Soon, a crowd formed behind Link and Saria. A boy and a girl walked hand in hand as a fairy led the way. Everyone in the village eventually made it to a clearing, the entryway to a narrow path that was completely quiet and very still.

Another boy stood at the entryway. He wore overalls and a cap much like Link's. He had red hair and freckles scattered across his face. When the boy glanced in Link's direction, he gave a sneer and crossed his arms over his chest.

"When did you become so popular?" the boy asked as Link and Saria approached.

Link didn't respond. He was too nervous about his meeting with the Great Deku Tree to care about Mido's cruelty.

Mido was a Kokiri boy who insulted Link all the time. He ridiculed him, teasing him about how he didn't have a fairy. Until Link grew to be as tall as the other Kokiri, he also had to deal with physical bullying.

Link didn't know why Mido disliked him so much, but he knew shock when it appeared on his rival's face. Mido glanced at Navi, who lit up his face with her aura, hovering inches away from his sight.

"I think I saw you on my way to Link's house," she said. "I've heard of you, Mido."

"Who are you?" Mido murmured.

"Link's fairy, Navi."

"What...?"

Mido glanced back and forth between Navi and Link. He kept his mouth open, trying to utter something out. Nothing seemed to come to mind for him.

"Why are you here?" he finally asked, his voice full of anger.

"He's here to see The Great Deku Tree," Saria said. "He's been summoned to meet him, Mido."

Mido scoffed. "Why would the Deku Tree want to see him?"

"That's not for you to worry about."

Mido looked down at Link and Saria's joined hands. His eyes glistened as his mouth wrinkled. He glared away from the two of them and the rest of the crowd, off into the distant trees.

"How did you do that?" he muttered just loud enough for Link to hear. "How are you the favorites for both of them?"

Link didn't know what Mido spoke of. He just wanted to keep holding Saria's hand so he could feel safe, but his best friend's fingers slipped away from him.

"You have to go with Navi now," Saria said. "It's going to be fine."

Link nodded, though he wasn't sure if Saria was right. Saria seemed to sense his doubt because she stood in front of Link, staring him in the face, holding his chin with one hand.

"Link," said Saria. "Be brave. Have all the courage in the world and you'll make it out."

"OK."

"Don't be afraid. I'll be here waiting for you. I promise."

"OK."

"...Good luck. I believe in you."

Link walked towards the narrow path. Navi was up ahead, but waited for him to reach her before they went together. The narrow path was dark, but had more sunlight streaming down from above. Link walked by dead Deku Babas that would have posed a threat if they were still alive.

Eventually, the area around Link grew. It was a large space cloaked in golden light with grass as verdant as ever. Link noticed the peace in the new grove. He also noticed the large figure before him, rooted to the ground.

It was the biggest tree Link had ever seen. The trunk was wide and many branches sprouted from the top. Evergreen leaves grew on the branches, their number being endless. A wise face was carved in the wood and Link made sure to look at it and acknowledge it's presence.

"Deku Tree." Navi called out to the Deku Tree with reverent surrender in her voice. "We're back...just as we promised."

"Navi...thou hast returned."

The Great Deku's tree was an echo of sorts. It carried through the air and seemed to stay where it went, ringing in Link's ears. Even so, there was something gentle about the Deku Tree and the way it spoke.

"Link," said The Great Deku Tree. "Welcome. Listen to what I am about to tell thee."

Link stood intently. There wasn't anything he wanted to do but hear his father speak. He was the one who started life in the forest and made it all possible.

The Deku Tree continued. "Thy slumber these past moons had been restless and full of nightmares, have they not?" Link nodded. "The servants of evil gain strength. A vile climate pervades the land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it. Verily, thou hast felt it."

Link nodded. This was who the Deku Tree was...he was a father who knew his children more than they knew themselves. Link continued to listen.

"Link," said the Deku Tree. "The time has come to test thy courage...for I have been cursed. I need you...to break the curse with your courage and wisdom. Dost thou have courage enough to undertake the task?"

Link's heart leapt as he heard the words. Navi came to him, sitting on his shoulder as the Deku Tree revealed his trouble. Everything changed now and Link wasn't sure if he could handle it.

However, Link thought of Saria and the rest of the Kokiri. They were waiting for him to help the Deku Tree and he couldn't walk away from him. Not now, at least.

"I do," Link said in the quietest voice. "I do."

"Then enter, brave Link. Listen to Navi...and may the goddesses be with you."

The Great Deku Tree opened its mouth and revealed what Link had feared in all his nightmares; a world of darkness, known for its uncertainty. Link took the first step, believing himself to be alone for just a moment.

"I can lead the way, Link." Navi soared ahead. She flew into the Deku Tree's mouth and Link was able to see her light all the way through.

Even as he took the first steps into the dark, he saw Navi leading the way. He a boy with his fairy trying to save the forest he loved so much.


	6. Prologue Six: The Curse of Queen Gohma

**A/N: Hello everyone,**

**Thanks for hanging in there with me. This chapter and a final one will be the last of my prologues. Sorry for the unorthodox method, but this part proves to be the hardest part of the story because I need to introduce characters and not gloss over the beginning story arc of this tale. I promise that after the prologues, things will pick up. Please be patient with me and continuing reading on. I appreciate all of you.**

**-BlackWriter09**

**Prologue Six: The Curse of Queen Gohma**

Navi's light was all Link had seen in the Deku Tree's darkness. Link treaded carefully ahead, holding his sword in one hand and his shield in the other. He didn't know what surrounded him and had a hard time trusting the hollow surface beneath his feet. It could have vanished at any moment as far as he knew, causing him to tumble forever into a void.

Navi was a good protector, however; she seemed to know everything about the Deku Tree's inner parts and her good eye had already served Link well. After all, she had just saved him from a vicious attack.

Link had just walked into the Deku Tree when it occurred. Daylight trailed behind him, becoming a blip as he moved towards the center of the forest guardian's inner base. As Link's eyes grew used to the dark, he could've sworn he heard a faint hiss floating in the air from his right.

Suddenly, Navi gasped and said "Link, use your shield NOW!"

On instinct, Link obeyed. He turned to his right, holding up his Deku Shield before a brunt force bashed against it, colliding with the wood and causing a hard crack. The sound resonated before a second hiss followed. When Link looked above the shield's upper edge, he saw a grotesque face; it was the blue, bulbed head of a dreaded Deku Baba, one of the monsters Kokiri children constantly whispered about around fires at night.

The Deku Baba's head was attached to a long, sickly green stem sprouting from the soil inside the Deku Tree. Green slime oozed from the baba's jagged mouth, dribbling out and running down its narrow body. A rank odor wafted from the monster and Link wrinkled his nostrils from the smell.

The Baba pulled its head back to lunge towards Link. Link took one swing at it with his sword and his aim proved to be true. He felt the blade slice across the part of the stem right below the Baba's head. The Baba's head flew off, rolling on the ground three times before it came to a halt paces away from the Kokiri boy and his fairy.

Link had never felt so much fright in his waking life, but he was glad to be alive and unharmed. Navi felt the same way when Link looked in her direction. He saw it in the way she expressed herself; Navi pressed one of her hands against her chest and sighed. Her face seemed tense when the Deku Baba attacked, but it seemed relaxed and relieved when the hissing sounds faded.

"It really is a curse," Navi said, her voice heavy with the truth of her words. "A bad one. Link, you have to stay by my side. And please, pay attention. This wasn't your fault…but it shows just how much help the Deku Tree needs, alright? Do you understand, Link?"

Link nodded. He didn't know how to respond to all this. Being here happened so suddenly, starting from the moment he woke up from a nightmare. Now, he was on a quest where death could happen at any moment. If the curse in the Deku Tree succeeded, it meant that the Deku Tree would die as well and Link didn't want to think about the results of such a problem. Link _had _to stop it and in his heart he vowed to do whatever it took to make sure he saved his father's life.

Navi led Link to a part of the Deku Tree's inner wall. It encircled the hollow floor of the main chamber, which Link realized was cut into by something unknown. A large hole was carved into the ground. Strange white strands kept one from falling into the pit, which seemed to go deep into the earth. When Link gave the hole a quick glimpse, he saw water at the bottom. When he and Navi walked up to the wall, Navi pointed at the vines.

"These vines are dry," Navi said to Link. "That means they're perfect for climbing."

Link looked up to the top of the tree. Different ledges jutted out from the upper walls, their edges covered in the same white webbing in the center of the main chamber's floor. Strange shadowy figures hung in the air, causing hairs on the back of Link's neck to prickle. Still, he climbed up and rose to the top, refusing to look down the entire time he went up. When Link got down, he walked along a path leading to one of the ledges and this was when Navi stopped him.

"You need to jump," said Navi. "You have to get down and have faith you'll survive the fall. Your aim has to be precise."

Link looked down and saw how far everything looked from way up on the ledge. The webbed hole in the floor was so small and caused Link to think that maybe he would miss the fall. Before he could open his mouth to express how afraid he was, a strange rustling sound descended on him. Link leapt back and at the same time Navi shouted "look out!" as a gigantic spider hung down in front of him. It swayed from side-to-side, quietly hanging in front of Link and Navi.

Its body looked like a large skull. It had two black circles resembling eyes. A grotesque triangle imitated the nose. There was a gaping opening in the bottom of the body, which was bordered on both sides by four yellow legs each. Crimson eyes glowed from within the opening. They reminded Link of gritted teeth layered in blood, another image out of a nightmare.

"Just hold still." Navi stayed in Link's ear, her voice lowered to a whisper. "If you do, it'll turn its back on you and dare you to attack it. This is a skulltula. They think you're too weak to overpower them. Use your sword when it shows its belly."

Link nodded and kept his eyes on the skulltula. Just as Navi finished her instructions, the creature turned its back and exposed its soft, fleshy belly. Link swung his sword and cut the spider open. Its innards spilled out onto the ledge's floor and the skulltula collapsed. It hurtled down to the floor below, splattering with a wet thud. Link kicked away at the bloody remains the skulltula left behind and gazed down at the webbed hole once more.

"You're going to make it," said Navi. "Don't doubt yourself. Just jump down and have faith."

Link backed up from the ledge to give himself a running start while placing his sword back into its holster. He took a deep breath while envisioning the placement of the webbed hole down below. It was the only chance he had to make things count and get closer to finding the curse. This meant that everything depended on Link's success, the whole point of this quest. He closed his eyes for a moment, but knew he had to see everything with full sight. Then, Link ran forward and jumped.

The descent was fast. Air whipped against his body as he dove toward the ground feet first. He let out a yell, partially out of fright and also out of adrenaline. There was a rush in his heart and mind, something surging through his whole body. Link closed his eyes again, knowing that no matter what, he couldn't turn back from the choice he just made. He wasn't sure if Navi was by his side or waited from up above. All he knew was that when he hit the bottom, his entire body was submerged in water, drenched by the small aquifer that rested below the now-torn webbing of the hole.

Link rose out of the aquifer and gulped down a great amount of air. He thought he lost his cap, but found it floating nearby, bobbing towards a low shore. Link swam towards the shore and grabbed his hat as he stepped on the aquifer's bank. He shivered while squeezing excess water from his tunic. Navi's light shined on him and Link looked her way. She smiled at him and clapped for him.

"That was so brave of you," she said. "You're doing great so far, Link."

Link's excitement seemed to come from joy from not being dead. He wanted to jump up and down and thank the Deku Tree for not becoming his grave. It astonished him that he managed to break through the webbing, that his aim was precise and that soon, he was going to confront the curse that ailed his guardian and father. Navi urged him to move into another chamber of the aquifer, into a place that would help him explore the curious surroundings he found himself in.

In the next room, Link was confronted by another foe. It was a Deku scrub, a fierce little gremlin with glaring marigold eyes, a body that looked like it was made from rigid wood and a mane of withered, cascading leaves. Link had to hide behind a rock to avoid being pelted with deku nuts that shot out from its barreled mouth. The deku nuts collided with the rock's surface, splattering upon contact. Link suddenly remembered another possession on his person, something he always carried with him for the sake of self-defense. It was a slingshot with deku seeds for bullets. The weapon was a wishbone twig sturdy enough to withstand Link's pull on an elastic band he tied to each staff.

Link pulled the slingshot out and waited for Navi's signal. She noticed the creature's pattern of hiding in the hole it burrowed into the ground. It took three shots, then hid from sight. When Navi came to understand this, she whispered advice into Link's ear. When the deku scrub came up again, Link was ready. He pulled back on his sling, which was filled with a deku bullet ready to strike. He took aim and fired at the scrub, hitting square in its brow. The deku scrub flailed out of its hole, sprawling across the ground and coughing one last deku nut from its mouth. Link cautiously approached it with his sword drawn, in case he had to do more to ensure his victory.

"A-a-a…" the deku scrub uttered. Its marigold glare turned into a widened gaze of shock. "A…a…all…hail…the…queen…Goh…ma…" Then, the deku scrub closed its eyes. Its body stopped moving.

Link looked down at the Deku Scrub and wondered about its words.

_Gohma…who's that?_

Link thought about asking Navi, but felt an urgency from her he didn't want to take away. They traveled into the next room of the Deku Tree's roots, which was a small aquifer with a raft that floated back and forth between two shores. Link and navi were on one of the shoes. On the other shore was a tall ledge overseeing the aquifer. Beyond the ledge was narrow corridor leading to a metal door.

"This is so strange," Navi whispered, seemingly to herself. "This is a tree's roots…not a maze. Deku Tree, what happened to you?"

After they crossed the aquifer with the metal raft, they entered the opposite shore and moved towards the ledge. It proved to be too high for Link to climb, but Navi pointed out a large block of stone resting off to their right. Link pushed the block beneath the ledge's edge and climbed up. He and Navi traveled into the next room, a wide and round space with many rings in its floor. Up ahead, a skulltula hung at the end of another corridor Link found himself staring down. Navi whispered a warning in his ear and called attention to the spider's exposed belly. With careful aim, Link used his slingshot to shoot it down. The skulltula fell with a resounding _thud_, with green blood sputtering from its fresh wound.

"Something is in here."

Link sensed the fear in Navi's voice, though her words were steady. He took his sword out and placed his shield in front of him. Both the boy and his fairy treaded carefully, sneaking around the skulltula's writhing body until they were fully on the room's spacious floor. High above their heads was ceiling that mirrored the surface beneath Link's feet, made of rotted wood decorated with another legion of rings. Three dull brown orbs hung down from the ceiling. Link didn't pay the orbs any mind until he noticed Navi glaring up at them. The orbs started to crackle and he was already prepared for whatever emerged from them as they ripped open.

The orbs were cocoons. Inside were strange creatures, each with a large, grotesque eye. The creatures had two legs and bizzare skin. A third stalk stuck out from the crown of their bodies like horns. Link found himself facing all three creatures, who slowly approached him and gazed at him with their strange, singular stares. The creatures' eyes were yellow and had odd-shaped pupils. Soon, the yellow color transformed into a deep red, like the eyes within the skulltulas' shell. Then, the creatures rushed towards Link and Navi.

"Run!"

Link turned around, intent on obeying his guardian fairy. He followed the path of wall encircling the room's floor. A new gap, a second corridor, suddenly appeared to his right. Link turned into it and ran until he found himself staring at a tall wall of webbing. Link knew the creatures were on his heels. He could hear the patter of their footsteps tapping against the room's hollow floor. As his foes drew nearer to him, an idea came to his mind. He braced himself for the next move he had to make. The timing needed to be right and he felt a rush of air picking up behind him.

Link moved to the side right before one of the creatures could collide with him. The creature whipped past him and found itself trapped in the webbed wall. It writhed and wriggled around, trying to tear itself free from the wall. Link slashed at it and cut the creature open before focusing on the other attackers. He cut another creature, slashing its eye open. The last one tried to be smarter, avoiding the blade Link knew how to use more than ever. However, Link made sure to be on the attack. He rushed towards the creature, going at it until he trapped it in a corner. He stabbed into the creature's pupil and waited until its convulsed reaction to the sword's blow ceased.

Link took the rest of the webbing down and Navi led him to a small crawling hole. Link burrowed through it and his heart sank when he found himself in the room with the underground river. He and Navi were traveling in circles, heading nowhere at all. Link felt frustrated on the inside. How was he supposed to save the Deku Tree when the source of the curse was nowhere in sight? There were enemies all around them, but nothing else showed up and time kept moving along. The Deku Tree needed Link. The forest needed him as well. Link thought of everyone—Saria, the know-it-alls, the Twins, everyone—and he felt like he was letting them down.

Link glanced in Navi's direction for advice. Before he opened his mouth, he noticed a new expression on her face. She looked elsewhere in the underground river's space, then flew to a different part of the elevated platform they were on. There was another hole in the ground, covered by more webs. The covering was thicker than before, as if something were hidden underneath and had to stay that way. Navi hovered right above the hole before going back to Link.

"Something is down there," she said. "Even deeper down than we are right now."

"What's down there?"

"The source of the curse."

Link didn't have ask his guardian if the source of the curse was alive. He already knew the answer and had to be ready for a real battle. There was a lit wooden torch nearby on a stand made from sticks. With the use of a dead deku baba's long stem, Link was able to carry a flame to the webbed hole. He carefully lit the webbing, disintegrating it into ash. A new void confronted Link's sight. He could've sworn he heard odd noises from down below.

"Roll forward when you land," Navi advised. "It'll keep you from getting hurt."

Link nodded as he took a few steps back. With a deep breath, Link mustered the courage to run and charge into the hole. A rush of air pushed up against his body, but he kept control and did as Navi said, rolling on the ground as he struck it. When Link stood up on his own two feet, he looked around at dimmed chamber that was even more spacious than the round room. It had strange, jagged pillars and an eerie fog drifting across the ground. The space was cold and the frigid air touched Link's skin in a way that caused goosebumps.

"Link…"

The skin on Link's neck crawled as Navi's breathy voice seemed to give a warning. Something was above their heads, like the cocoons carrying the creatures that attacked earlier. The presence traveled to every part of the ceiling, accompanied by a creepy rustle that made Link afraid to move. His sword and shield had to be out. Link had to be more prepared than ever to take on the reason for the Deku Tree's suffering. He didn't know where the creature was—then, he saw it.

A yellow eye not unlike that of the creatures from the level above glared at him. It was completely still at first, stopping at the same time the rustling had. Link didn't move either, waiting for the creature to attack him first. Then, the eye rolled backwards, turning until its grotesque pupil center itself on him again. Soon, a gargantuan shape plummeted from the ceiling, hitting the foggy ground with a loud _boom_ that shook the dimmed chamber. Link dug his heels into the ground to stay on his feet.

The beast had a ghastly outer shell. Many arms stuck out from it, with pinchers on the end of them. Link's stomach churned as the beast's eye turned red with the rage that seemed to come from every monster within the Deku Tree's body. His newest obstacle was a spider of sorts, a strange arachnid with a hardened outer shell. It crept closer to Link, lurching as it waited to cause his destruction.

"Do you know the creatures that attacked us earlier?" Navi asked.

"I remember."

"This is their mother. I think this is Queen Gohma."

"What do I do against it?"

"Just survive, Link. Fight and survive."

Queen Gohma screeched. Its scream cut across the chamber's air, piercing Link's sense of hearing. He cringed in pain, but kept himself steady as the monster started its attack. It lifted head up and slammed down on the ground, trying to disorient him. The chamber quaked from the shock of the slam, but Link dug his heels even deeper into the ground. He refused to be taken out by the monster he fought so hard to find and vanquish. The Gohma sped towards him, making Link back away in order to escape its reach.

_Go away. _The creature came closer, insistent on bringing about his demise. _Go away, go away, go away…_

Link slashed at the beast and struck one of its front legs. A yellow slime oozed from the cut, causing the Gohma to screech again. As the beast stumbled in pain, Link scurried. He thought he had put enough between himself and the beast when suddenly another _boom_ shook the chamber. Link was caught off-guard, falling forward as the shockwave tripped him. He fell face first into the damp ground. It took him a while to realize that both his hands were empty of his sword and shield. The revelation caused him to panic.

_Where?_ Link looked around frantically, his breath turning shallow as his eyes skimmed for his weapon and protection. They were several paces away from his reach, sticking out from the ground's mist. Before Link could reach his sword, he felt one of the pinchers trip him. He fell again and tried to get back up, but found himself pinned by one of the Gohma's claws. Navi gasped from somewhere nearby.

Link thought he had been stabbed by pinchers, but soon realized the pointed tip had merely torn through his tunic's fabric. His left arm, the dominant arm he used to wield the Kokiri sword, was unable to move. However, his right arm was free for the time being, though Link had to keep it away from the pinchers that tried to grab it. Before the Gohma could successfully trap him, he found a round object. It looked like a big seed, far different from the ones he used for his slingshot. Out of desperation, Link threw the big seed at the Gohma's head, hoping it would make it flinch.

It far more than what he expected. A flash of white light filled his sight, causing searing pain. Link though he blinded himself for good and felt a rush of rank, hot breath from the Gohma. It seemed to scream in pain. The pincher pinning Link down pulled out from his tunic, giving Link a chance to escape. He stood up and tried to regain his vision. When he did, Link, realized he was too far away from his sword.

The Gohma was still stunned. It thrashed around, trying to recover from strike Link dealt to it. It was closer to the sword and shield than Link was. Navi urged him to run and get his weapon before the monster recovered. Link clenched his fists and ran as fast as he could to the sword. He believed victory to be nigh until the Gohma turned around and almost caused Link to stop. Its yellow eye was fiercer than ever before. As Link drew closer to his blade, Queen Gohma's eye turned blood red.

It screamed again, furious and ready to destroy all. The creature's pinchers tried to snatch Link from the ground, snapping each time it tried to catch him. Link backed away until he was backed against a wall. Queen Gohma stood between him and his weapon, and knew he couldn't do much without them. Link thought he was doomed until Navi delivered a reminder.

"Your slingshot!" she screamed over the beast's screeches.

Link pulled his slingshot out and loaded it with a deku seed. Queen Gohma's eyes widened when it realized what he was doing and tried to take him down. Before it could, Link had already let his bullets fly. The bullets hit Queen Gohma's pupil, causing the beast to stumble back. It was stunned again. Link ran past Queen Gohma, avoiding its erratic clutch and grabbing his sword by the hilt. When he turned around, Queen Gohma tried to take him out, rising in an effort to crush him before he could break the curse. As it bore down on Link, he pointed the tip of his blading towards the descending eye.

His sword caused the gaze to splatter. More blood oozed from the wound. Link dragged his sword across Queen Gohma's eye, expecting its final roars to accompany the blow. Instead, there was a gurgle. Queen Gohma writhed and rattled, then stood still. After Link pulled the sword out of the gash he made, Queen Gohma froze in shock. Then, after shivering from death's cold nature, Queen Gohma collapsed. There was silence, a nothingness soon great that only the flutter of Navi's wings broke it.

Link fell to the ground as well. Sweat covered his face and he could feel his muscles aching. He actually breathed and thank the gods for being alive. Before he could rest anymore, a light streamed out from Queen Gohma's body. It became a pillar in the space where the monster's corpse was, disintegrating the arachnid's remains like the torch's fire on the webbing. Soon, all of Queen Gohma's body had disappeared and only the green light remained.

"_Link…"_

A voice emerged from within the light. It was far too familiar for Link to not recognize.

"_Link,"_ the voice repeated. "_Navi…come forth."_

Link and Navi didn't hesitate to go into the light. They were standing on air when the pillar carried them away from the chamber, causing them to rise. Soon, Link was on soft grass, surrounded by quiet trees and blooms sprouting from the ground. The Deku Tree stood before him, its face still sunken, a part of its aura still sickly. The broken curse must have taken a toll on him due to the unchanged state it presented to Link.

"Well done, Link," The Great Deku Tree said "Thou…hast succeeded."


	7. Final Prologue: Starfall

**Final Prologue: Starfall**

The Deku Tree's bark looked different from what Link remembered. The color was faded, yet dim, as if many years had passed since Link and the Deku Tree last met. Everything about the guardian seemed older and caused Link's heart to sink.

"Thou hast verily demonstrated thy courage," said The Deku Tree. "I knew thou wouldst be able to carry out my wishes…Now…I have…yet more…to tell ye…"

The Deku Tree struggled to speak. His breathing was shallow as well, gasping for every possible gulp of natural air. Link looked intently at his father. He stayed silent, as did Navi, who sat on Link's shoulder while her eyes glistened.

"A…wicked man of the desert…cast this dreadful curse upon me…this evil man ceaselessly uses his vile, sorcerous…powers in search for the Sacred Realm that is connected to Hyrule…For it is in the Sacred Realm that one will find the divine relic…the Triforce."

_Triforce_. The word itself sounded powerful. Link came to find that there was a reason for it. He listened to the Deku Tree tell of a tale where three golden goddesses came down upon the world when it was nothing but a void of chaos. Three golden goddesses worked together to create a new world, something beautiful of the worst situation.

One goddess used her powerful arms to form the red earth.

Another used her wisdom to bring order to the land.

A third goddess realized that a world with order meant nothing if life didn't exist in it. Thus, she created that too and the goddesses saw it was good.

When the three were finished, they left for the heavens. In their wake, at the point where they left their creation behind, a golden relic rested. This was the Triforce, the legendary treasure that the wicked man was looking for. It was made for humanity's sake.

Link heard this and much more about the Triforce. It was the only time the Deku Tree didn't seem to struggle with his words, though he still stopped for time to time to take another deep breath. When Link heard the most important part about the Triforce—that it could grant the wish of anyone who held it in their hands—Link wanted to make one for the guardian before him. He wanted to take the Deku Tree's pain away so he could continue to watch over the forest, protect it and help it survive.

However, he knew it couldn't be so. When the Deku Tree asked him to stand firm in everything he would have to do in the future, Link knew what the guardian's fate was to be.

"The journey…ahead is…arduous," said the Deku Tree. "I know this…to be the future to come…go now…to Hyrule Castle. There…you shall meet…a princess…one of great destiny, just…like you, my son…" The Deku Tree groaned in pain, but continued on. "Hold…out…your hands, Link."

Link cupped his hands together with his palms facing the sky. A shimmering green light shined before him and suddenly he felt something smooth in his grasp. When the light went away, Link found himself staring at an emerald. It was encrusted with gold, which Link realized was shaped like the Deku symbol. Link traced the gem's surface with his fingers, fascinated with what he held.

"The Kokiri Emerald," Navi whispered. "It's supposed to be the Deku Tree's responsibility. He should hold on…"

Navi clasped her hands over her mouth. Tears fell from her eyes, meeting at the center of her chin. Each droplet hit Link's tunic, wetting the fabric even more than the underground river he fell into.

"Navi…" The Deku Tree mustered a thin smile. Both his eyes were closed, but he seemed to know what happened around him at all times. "Navi…thy strength is important. Guide the boy…guide the boy…take away thy tears…my dear Navi…"

Navi brushed both her hands against her face before turning away from the Deku Tree. Link's own eyes welled up with tears. His hands trembled, but still held on to the Kokiri Emerald in his hands. He knew The Deku Tree's fate. He knew before the Deku Tree finally confessed to it.

"Link…though you removed the curse of Queen Gohma from my being…I was doomed…before you began…I will pass away soon and the forest…will no longer have me…but there is hope…you and Navi…the princess…and…others. There are others…"

Link bowed his head, feeling the weight of what was before him. The Deku Tree was fading away, and wouldn't last much longer. Leaves fell from the Deku Tree's branches, slowly spinning towards the grove's grass. The grass itself was losing color, slowly withering away before Link's eyes. All of nature seemed to notice the Deku Tree fading and responded. When the Deku Tree finally confessed that he was dying, he couldn't stop his own tears.

"I will miss thee," said the Deku Tree. "The woods…this beautiful land…this world that was and always will be…deserves salvation. Save it. Save it and live."

The Deku Tree opened his eyes. Neither had pupils or irises. They were blank orbs that at this point were seemingly blind. However, for a brief moment, they were full of life.

"_Farewell Link…farewell, my dear Navi…I entreat ye…_"

The Deku Tree's bark darkened. His complexion was the deep black Link had ever seen on any plant in his life. When the change was finished, The Deku Tree closed his eyes and he was no more.

Link felt Navi sobbing against his right cheek. Her sobs rang in his ear as she clutched the fabric of his tunic and thrashed about. Link mourned the Deku Tree as well, quiet as he was. The lump in his chest was overwhelming and it took him a long time to end his streams of tears. The forest turned into a swirl of cold colors.

When their crying was done, Navi gathered her courage and flew in front of Link. Her eyes swelled from the tears she shed, but she made herself smile.

"Let's go now," said Navi. "He'll want us to get a move on…let go of this and move forward, right? Come on, Link, we have to leave the forest as soon as we can." Link couldn't take his eyes off the Deku Tree, but Navi shined her light in front of him. "Link…it's not your fault, OK? It isn't. He was gone before we started. He said so himself. You can't blame yourself."

Link nodded and turned away. He heard Navi say "Goodbye Deku Tree…I love you," before walking down the dark narrow path which led back to the Kokiri Village. An unsettling quiet came from that direction. It was as if the entire forest felt the death that just happened. Link could have sworn he heard sobbing in the distance. He didn't want to think he was right, but knew that from this day forth, the forest would never be the same. Link held the Kokiri Emerald close to his chest as Navi led the way out, leaving the last of the Deku Tree behind.

"You're really leaving."

It was the truth; Link had gathered his belongings into a satchel, putting the Kokiri Emerald inside it as well. After being led out to a bridge between the forest and the rest of the world by Saria and her fairy, he stood with her and the friends just stared at one another. Saria and Link may have been looking at each other for the very last time.

"I knew," Saria said. "I…knew that you'd leave us someday, Link. Don't ask me how I know. I just…I just know that."

Saria seemed to hesitate with each word she said. She placed a hand over her mouth while her fairy sulked on her shoulder, gazing sadly at the ground. Link came back to a village of concerned Kokiri children who had no idea what had happened to the Deku Tree. Tears were in their eyes when Link confirmed the worst. Mido blamed him for the death, though Saria defended Link and pulled him away from the crowd. She let him sleep in her house, but woke him up the next morning to help him prepare for his journey away.

"You're different from us," said Saria. "From me and all our friends. That's OK, though…" Saria held both of Link's hands. "It doesn't matter to me. We'll be friends forever, won't we?"

"Always," Link said, despite his doubts. He wanted to believe that someday they'd see each other again and put all the tragedy behind them.

"Good…good."

Saria took something out of her pocket. It was an instrument of wood with holes drilled into its round body. The instrument had a mouthpiece painted green, like everything in the forest.

"Your ocarina," Link murmured as Saria placed it in his hands.

"Just one of them." Saria smiled. "I want you to have this one. Keep it. Take good care of it."

Link put the ocarina in his satchel, as if he wanted to show Saria he was listening to her commands. "I will," he promised, sealing the satchel shut as soon as the ocarina was in.

"When you play it…will you think of me?"

Link looked away from Saria after she asked this. "I…I will. Even when I don't."

"Will you come back to visit?"

"…I don't know. I want to stay…" Link started crying again. "I…don't want to leave. But I have to."

"If it were up to me," said Saria. "You'd stay forever and ever. No doubt about it."

Link and Saria held each other. They made promises through tears, though Link wasn't sure if he could keep any of them. He promised to survive, and that wasn't so certain. He promised to keep the forest in his heart and he was so far away from it. Link promised many things but barely knew the world beyond the woods; would it allow him to return? He wouldn't know until he fulfilled the Deku Tree's dying wish of going to a castle to chase his destiny.

Soon, Link and Saria let go one of another. Link and Navi walked through a wooden tunnel at the end of the bridge. It twisted and turned in different directions, keeping Link from knowing where he really was. Soon, though, he found himself outside the forest. He gazed out at a vast expanse of green grass. An endless blue sky stretched overhead, lit by a sun that sailed behind white sheets of clouds. Trees were scattered across the landscape and Link realized he was finally away from home.

He had never felt so alone, even with his fairy by his side.

The two traveled on a dirt path that moved alongside a river far larger than the creek in the Kokiri Village. Signs stood alongside the road, rooted into the ground. Navi read them with Link and they found themselves moving in the direction of Hyrule Castle.

"That's where we need to go," Navi declared. "The…Deku Tree told me about it. He said a lot about the King and the Queen and the Princess."

"He knew them?" Link asked.

"He knew more than one. The Deku Tree was alive for a long time, Link. He was friends with almost every King that ever existed. They all seemed to like him, too."

Link and Navi continued on the road until the sun started to set. Warm colors filled the sky while the sun lowered itself beneath tall jagged hills of rock. When Link asked about the hills, Navi called them mountains.

"A lot can happen on a mountain," she said. "Miracles, people coming to life, and other things. I'll tell you more about it tomorrow…but we have to get moving to a safe place to sleep, OK?"

When night came, Link found shelter in the shade of a tall willow tree off the dirt path. He felt himself growing weary as the thought of sleep entered his mind. Link used his satchel for a pillow, setting his sword and shield against the side of the tree. Navi urged Link to lay down as quickly as he could and Link didn't disobey her. He settled down, sprawling his body out so he could get lost in his dreams. As Link's eyes started to close, he beheld a wondrous sight. Stars began to fall from the sky.

Many of them moved at a slant. They were bright bursts of golden light with matching fiery tails. Link could see all the cosmos above his head and he found the sight to be beautiful. What he didn't notice was the color of four certain stars that seemed to stay close together as the meteor shower commenced.

One shooting star was red.

Another was blue.

Another was violet and the last was cloaked in an amber orange hue.

These stars fell to different areas of the vast land, and rumor has it that the landing spots quaked, as if one of the divine ones came back to the world. Navi noticed the sight and stared, wondering what those four stars really were. She eventually stopped thinking about it and kept her mind on Link and the journey ahead of him. She kept her mind on the forest she left as well. Finally, Navi thought of the Deku Tree and decided to mourn him one final time. She wept bitterly over her father's end, vowing to get justice. Then, like the guardian she had to be, kept watch over the boy whose destiny was far heavier than her own.


	8. Castletown

**Castletown**

Link woke up in the morning with his heart still heavy from the day before. His memory of the Deku Tree's death haunted him as he moved further along on the dirt path in Hyrule's great green field. As time passed, the day's temperature seemed to rise. Sometimes, the flat plains rose into hills. Link climbed up the inclines, carefully walking through long flower beds and resting beneath the shade of kindly willow trees spread throughout the terrain.

Navi was often paces ahead of him, encouraging him to keep up with the travels. Link started to admire the mountains encircling the land.

Many of them were a powerful, radiant red beneath the sun's glow. Others were a faded violet with snow covering their crowns.

Everything about the land was brilliant, causing Link to forget some of his grief. He started to like the big river that ran through the field. Link decided to stop by a stream and drink from it.

"We're getting close," Navi said, "We'll be at the castle soon."

"What's a castle?" Link asked.

Navi was on Link's shoulder, sitting with one leg crossed over the other. She lifted a finger to her chin and looked up at the clear blue sky, as if it had the answers to all questions.

"A castle is a big house," she said, "It's made out of rock, and it's supposed to protect you. Very important people live in these places all the time."

"Like the princess of destiny?"

"Like the princess of destiny."

"What's a princess?"

"A girl who's waiting to be queen…she's like a guardian, except a woman with something golden on their head."

Link asked more questions between sips of his water. "What's a city?"

"It's like a very big village. A lot of people live there, and the houses are made of rocks."

"Just rocks?"

"Some are made of wood. Others, both. It depends on how much money someone has."

"Do they use rupees like we do in the forest?"

"I think so. I…didn't really leave the forest all that much. I don't remember a whole lot about what's out of the Kokiri Forest."

"Because you had to stay with the Deku Tree."

"…Something like that."

When Link was done, he and Navi went back onto the dirt path. They traveled for multiple hours, seeing more of the field and its mountains. Just as the early afternoon began to end, the two saw a structure in the distance. Link's heart leapt for joy. He finally found himself headed towards the next part of his quest, that much closer to fulfilling the Deku Tree's dying wish. As he got closer, though, the rest of him wanted to sink into the world and never come back up.

The structure was a large ivory wall. Link stood on a hill seeing the wall in its entirety. It had an opening in the middle which seemed like it was sealed by the drawbridge bowed down in front of it. The drawbridge was made of wood with metal plates nailed into its surface. It helped people cross the gap between the field and whatever rested behind the ivory wall. The field's river seemed to flow into the trench the bridge was built over. This sight reminded Link of his nightmares and he didn't want to move any further.

"Link…" Navi seemed concerned with the look on Link's face. "Are you alright?"

Link didn't reply. He simply nodded his head and moved down the hill, trying to push images of his nightmares away from his mind. Link and Navi kept going until they reached the drawbridge. Both of them stared at the city's vast wall and Link found a way to bury the rest of his fear before walking across into the entrance.

Link found himself walking on a street that looked like bricks. Grey buildings surrounded him on both sides, basking in the day like the field had during Link's walk. When Link and Navi traveled on the brick road, they eventually came upon a square. It was surrounded everything Link heard Navi say about cities. There were buildings made from stone, buildings made from wood and even places made out of both materials. Link felt as if his eyes had been opened for the first time. Some buildings seemed to rise to the sky, coming close to actually touching the clouds with their roofs. Instead of each building having one or two windows, many had four, five, six and even more than that.

The path of bricks that weaved through the city went in different directions, splitting like tree branches. Each road led to a different place waiting to be explored. Along each path, people stood nearby, wearing colorful outfits. Link was overwhelmed by the city. He had to stand still to be able to handle it, to be able to keep track of all he witnessed in this moment.

"Here we are," Navi said. "We should find out where to go. Come on, Link!"

"How are we going to do that?" Link asked. He looked at a crowd of people gathered at the front of a wooden stand. A sign made of purple cloth hovered above it. The words read "fruit stand," which must have been a popular place since people fought each other to get the merchant standing behind it.

"We ask around," Navi said. "Come on, follow me. I'll take the lead."

Link and Navi walked around the city square and took note of many faces. Some were very unwelcoming. A few more were simply unkind and Navi advised Link to stay away from them. Others were kind enough, but at the same time filled with worries. "Worries aren't good," Navi said about these faces, so they kept going until they reached a kinder person.

He was bald and a big beard. He wore a vest around his burly frame. Though he seemed gruff on the outside, he offered Link and Navi a pleasant smile, especially when he saw the fairy encircling him to get his attention.

"What brings you here?" he asked in a voice Link wouldn't have expected from someone of his look.

"We're looking for the castle," Navi said, "Hyrule Castle, where a princess might live?"

The burly man scratched his beard. "It wouldn't do you much good to know where it is. People aren't allowed to go to Hyrule Castle without an invitation."

"We would do well with just knowing," said Navi. "We're new in town."

"Of course. You're a fairy, aren't you? That's so amazing! We all knew your type existed, but we only heard tales."

Navi curtsied for the burly man. "Why thank you."

"Hey, tell me, is it true that you—"

"I hate to be rude." Navi's only flew hard enough to stay in front of the man's face and keep his attention. "But we must get a move on. Where would the castle be, exactly?"

The man pointed a thumb over his shoulder toward a distant hill behind him. Beyond the city was a grand structure atop a big hill. It had various towers and banners of colored cloth flowing down it's outer walls. The structure looked brilliant in the sun.

"I don't know what you two are up to," he said, "I'm sure you mean well, but…don't get any foolish ideas, aye? The castle is under heavy guard."

"We'll do just fine for ourselves. Thank you!"

Navi flew towards the castle. Link followed. The two traveled onto a new dirt path, one more carefully paved than the field's rough roads. It led to a gate built into another wall of stone, though this one was smaller.

A soldier stood in front of it, covered in chrome armor. His helmet obscured his face. He held a spear with a long, chrome staff. When Link approached the man at the gate, he noticed his scowl.

"What brings you be here?" the soldier asked.

Link almost trembled. He made sure not to unsheathe his weapon. Doing so would have made him look like a threat.

"Well?" the soldier asked, "Can you talk?"

"I'm here to see the princess," Link said plainly, forgetting everything the burly man in the square had said.

The soldier scoffed. "I don't see why you think it's fine for you to do this."

"It's important for us to visit her," Navi said, making herself known to the soldier. The soldier's scowl faded due to his newfound wonder, but he gathered himself quickly afterwards.

"Everyone thinks they're entitled to seeing her," he said. "That's just not true. Only a few can visit the castle to begin with, let alone see the princess. You're lucky I'm not asking for the guards to get you both out of here."

"Can't you see?" Navi said, "We were sent by the Great Deku Tree on a quest. We're from the Kokiri Forest."

"I've heard of the place. And I know you're a fairy, I'm not stupid. And you—" the soldier turned to Link. "—You're a part of that clan in the woods. We've heard the tales. But unless the Deku Tree uproots himself and brings himself here like the big deal he's supposed to be, there will be no audience to have with the princess. Period."

"The…" Navi fought back against her emotions while saying this. "…The Great Deku died. He was killed by a curse. We need the King to know about this."

The soldier nodded and Link hoped he would have a change of heart.

"I understand," the soldier said. "I'm…sorry for the loss, fairy. Even so, a request like this takes time. We can inform the king, but he's in the middle of an important meeting. I'll relay the message of the tree's death to his majesty. Then, you can speak with him when he's ready."

"But time is running—"

"Fairy, I will hear nothing more of this. Do you want me to get the rest of the guards involved? I will."

Navi and Link walked away from the guard disappointed. Link figured Navi would come up with a plan and think her way through this with him, the way he was thinking through different solutions in his own mind. The Kokiri emerald still rested in his pouch, probably even shimmering in its dark space.

Maybe if the soldier had seen it, he would have been swayed. Even so, it wouldn't have made all that much of a difference.

Link turned the corner that would lead him and Navi back to the city. He already heard the boisterous voices in the distance. Link and Navi were about to join the city's people when a sudden grasp clutched Link's left sleeve.

Link was ready to defend himself but was suddenly face to face with another boy around his height who looked around before focusing on Link. He wore a white shirt and brown pants with boots. His black hair went down to the middle of his neck. His skin was fair and he had green eyes.

"Do you have it?" asked the boy.

Link was confused. The boy came out of nowhere, but acted like he was expecting Link and Navi to show up. Link looked at Navi, wondering if she knew everything but her face showed the same befuddlement he felt.

The boy waited for the two to answer. When they didn't, he rolled his eyes while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Come on, dude," the boy said. "Do you have it or not?"

Dude? What kind of a word is that?

Link kept his satchel close to his body. He didn't trust the boy and wanted to turn around and run away. Navi felt the same way, though she didn't give any advice to Link about how to fight him.

The boy seemed to notice Link's hesitation. He palmed his forehead and blinked his green eyes once or twice. While running a hand through his brown hair.

"OK, OK…yeah, I guess I was intense. Look. My name's Trevor Berenson. I'm from Oak Shire, Illinois and I'm in the fourth grade—soon to be fifth in the fall. We were playing football at this field, but then there was an Earthquake and weird stuff happened. We got sucked in through some magic whirlwind thing and now I'm here in this really strange place. I'm told that if I want to go home, I have to find a boy who's trying to visit the castle." The boy pointed at the castle. "He also said you have, like, a spirit stone. Is that right?"

How does he know about the Spiritual Stone...?

The boy put his hands up as if to block a blow from someone's fists. "Look, I know it's really weird, but...we need each other." The boy started to look sad. "My friends are missing. You're the kid who's supposed to help us all get home. I guess I'm going to help you too. So, what do you say?"

Link and Navi stared at the boy named Trevor Berenson, wondering what to make of him.


	9. The Boy on the Mountain

**The Boy on the Mountain**

The Gorons didn't know where the child came from.

It all started when Darunia was in a council circle in his chambers. His back was turned to the back passageway, which led to the crater where the Fire Temple dwelled.

He had just sent Saijo, one of his trustworthy aides, to light incense at the temple, a daily task for the Gorons to fulfill. It allowed Darunia to focus on the deep discussion with three Goron elders with grey in their long beards.

Many subjects came up in the council circle. The group spoke of how many Gorons lived in the spiraling city that descended towards Death Mountain'ss core.

They expressed surprise at the mountain's smoke ring remaining in a peaceful state despite their dilemma.

One of elders wondered about the food supply. Another asked about Dodongo's Cavern. Everyone in the room, Darunia included, worried about a drought.

"We haven't much time left until our rations run out," said one of the elders. He looked much like the others in the room: he was a husky beast with large hands, feet and arms. He had an armored back, coal-like eyes, two slits for nostrils and a wide mouth. The trait that made him stand out was the way he twisted his beard into a stiff braid bound by red string.

"I would say about a week is left," said another elder, one with long hair that went down to his barreled belly. "Then, we are forced to mine the mountainside and that could devastate our home's landscape."

"With what resources would we mine the mountainside?" asked the third elder, who had a patch covering the socket where an eye used to be. "Dodongo's Cavern has our crop and we're blocked off from that as well. We're speaking of potential starvation."

"We will not starve." Darunia kept a calm face as the worries of his council were brought up. "I won't allow it."

The elder with the eye patch sneered. "Yet you allow that fiendish king of thieves to set foot upon our domain. He is likely the cause of our issues!"

Darunia nodded. "I suspect it. He'll not be back here anytime soon. But we have to focus on _now. _Today. The matter at hand. We need a solution."

"What will this solution be?" asked the elder with the braided beard.

Darunia shook his head. "We're yet to determine it."

"That won't suffice," said the second elder. "The city needs action now, Darunia. You are the Chieftain. We are in servitude to _you._ On which path will you lead us?"

Before Darunia could answer, footsteps echoed out the back passageway. The entire council circle directed their stares at the opening until Saijo walked through. They all gasped when they saw him carrying a dark skinned child in his arms.

"He was lying in front of the Fire Temple," said Saijo. "I don't know where he came from."

Darunia and the four Goron elders followed Saijo to a table off to the side. There, Saijo laid the boy across its surface.

"You found him in the crater?" asked the first elder. "Surely he is dead!"

"But he isn't dead." Saijo gently palmed the boy's forehead, which glistened with sweat. "I thought he was, but then he coughed. See? His heart is still beating."

Darunia personally checked on the boy himself and saw that Saijo was right. The child's heart drummed in a steady rhythm.

"How is this possible?" Darunia murmured. "He's a human. They can't stand high temperatures without the cloths we made for them. Especially in the crater."

"It's a miracle," said Saijo.

"Or sorcery." The elder with the eye patch stepped forward. "He shouldn't be here at all. How did he end up in the crater? Perhaps this is the work of the desert king?"

Darunia continued observing the boy, checking for wounds. The child had brown skin and a large dome of curly black hair on his head. He seemed taller than most boys his age. Soot streaks covered his face. The clothes he wore were tattered.

Darunia wondered if he came from the village at the foot of the mountain, or perhaps from the Castletown. However, the boy didn't look like he came from anywhere familiar.

"Have you anything to say, Darunia?" asked the third elder. "How do we address this outsider?"

Darunia was about to answer when something peculiar caught his eye. There was a mark on the boy's shoulder, beneath what remained of his sleeve. When Darunia rolled the sleeve up, he gasped and stepped away.

"…Maruka."

A silence swept over the chieftain's chambers. The other Gorons paused at the word.

"Maruka?" the second elder echoed. "Why did you say that name?"

"Come look," said Darunia. "Doesn't this mark look familiar to you all?"

The elders inched closer to the boy. When they leaned down to look at his arm, they stood back up and gawked at the discovery. The boy had a mark on his arm that was just like the one the Gorons wore. It was a natural birth mark, a part of the self no Goron could deny.

Every one of the fire god's chosen people were entitled to being called Gorons. However, it seemed as if now Gorons weren't the only beings to have such a mark.

"This boy isn't just a boy," Darunia said. "It explains why he wasn't burned in the crater. He's chosen."

Suddenly, the boy coughed from behind Darunia. His eyes fluttered open as he took a deep breath. As he sat up, the child coughed repeatedly. The boy let out a groan and Darunia held him steady.

"Lay back down," Darunia said softly. "You don't know what could have happened to you. None of us do. We just found you."

The boy nodded as he closed his eyes. Then, they snapped open again as he turned to face Darunia, Saijo and the other elders. He sat up with a shocked look in his face as he dropped his jaw at the sight of them.

Darunia wondered if the boy had ever seen a Goron before. If not, it could help him find out more about where the child-a chosen one-came from.

"W-w-who are you?" the boy asked, inching away from the Gorons.

Darunia held up his hands as if to use them as a shield. "Nothing harmful. We're friends. People who want to help you. Are you hurt in any way, aside from the pain in your head?"

The boy kept cautious while shaking his head. "You all look so…strange."

"We've heard that before," Darunia smiled. "It is fine, we get used to it. Where are you from?"

The boy parted his lips, trying to answer. Then, his mouth closed, as if he just lost his voice. He looked down at his own legs, tracing them with his eyes, skimming the torn fabric glue to the surface of his brown skin. The boy looked at himself, lifting his arms and rotating them to get a clearer look. Darunia wondered why the child delayed in answering.

"Son," said Darunia. "Where are you from? What's your name?"

_My…name?_

The boy started to panic. He had a hard time breathing, and had a hard time understanding what was going on. Who were these creatures in front of him? Why were they looking at him and how did he end up on top of this wooden table? Why was he suddenly in torn clothes and where did he come from?

Where did he come from?

The boy didn't know.

Who was he?

The boy didn't know.

The thought wretched at his chest and stomach. It made him feel grief and he couldn't help but cry. The tears spouted out with the sputters from his mouth. He sealed his eyes shut and allowed himself to sob.

Eventually, he felt a pair of arms wrapping themselves around him. The hold was strong, but careful, as if it didn't want to break the boy. A deep voice gently shushed him while the two strong arms cradled him.

"It's fine," said Darunia. "You're fine. All will be well. Everyone here believes it. You don't have to cry. You don't. Just stay here with us."


	10. The Strange Boy from Oak Shire

**The Strange Boy from Oak Shire**

Link and Navi were going to get caught.

It all went so well until they found themselves trapped by a tree on the castlegrounds of Hyrule Castle. They found a secret passageway that helped them move past the gate where the Hyrule solider stood. Link and Navi snuck through the grounds, hiding in bushes and behind large boulders the soldiers didn't think to check.

None of the men knew that a boy and his fairy were wandering on the royal estate. Their eyes were looking for bigger threats, for enemies that could hurt them if nothing else.

Soon, Link and Navi hid beneath a tree that cast a large shadow on the grassy surface of the grounds. It gave off a good amount of shade, but it wasn't nearly enough to hide them in daylight.

They were still out of the soldier's sight lines because the tree rested on a hill separate from where the soldiers stood. They were busy looking at other places, staring out and thinking no one snuck past them. Then, Link stepped on a branch.

Navi gasped from the shock of her charge causing such a sound, then realized that she made a mistake too. She clamped her hands over her mouth, but it was too late. The soldiers started a hushed conversation amongst themselves.

"Something is over the hill," said one of the soldiers. Link could see the tops of their helmets, slowly rising up the incline. In quick stride, Link ran around to the other side of the tree, which had a trunk large enough to hide sight of his body. He heard the soldiers' heavy footsteps approaching the tree and thought he was safe when the steps paused.

"I don't see anything," said one soldier.

"Me neither," said another. "But let's just be safe. I'm going to search this area and ensure that we're still alone..."

Link's heart pounded. The soldier was on the verge of finding him and Navi. He wasn't sure what would happen if he found himself getting dragged back to the gate where the first soldier stood. It could mean a punishment for him. Link closed his eyes in anticipation of what would happen next...

Link and Navi's conversation with the strange boy didn't go so well. They were still trying to understand how he knew about them before he even met them. While stunned by his knowledge and presence, the strange boy suddenly glanced at Navi and took a step back.

"What are you?" the strange boy asked, pointing at Navi.

"Who," Navi murmured. "Who am I? I'm Navi."

"You're tiny."

Navi's big blue eyes shifted back and forth, as if she thought other were watching. "...OK?"

"And you have wings."

"Yes...?"

"You're...a FAIRY!"

"...And I guess we ran into the world's smartest boy. Don't you think, Link?"

The strange boy bent his neck and raised an eyebrow. "You look very weird for a fairy. You're like...Tinkerbell from Peter Pan after she fell in blue paint."

Navi went stiff. Her wings stopped flapping as her feet collided with Link's shoulder, causing a faint thud.

"I'm weird?" she echoed, her voice suddenly sharp. "And 'Tinkerbell?' What's a 'Tinkerbell?'"

The strange boy scratched his head. "It's what you are."

"Is that an insult? I think you insulted me..."

"And look at you." The strange boy turned his attention to Link, who stood absolutely still as the boy in front of him reached out and flicked at his ears. His green eyes skimmed Link, looking up and down at him and his attire.

"Your ears are pointy," said the boy. "Are you an elf or something?"

"What's an elf?" Link asked, his tone starting to match Navi's.

"Little people with pointy ears—like you—who make toys for a fat guy in the North Pole." The boy suddenly noticed Link's satchel and pointed. "Hey—do you have toys in the bag too?"

Link braced the satchel against him, clutching it with both hands. "No. Just the spiritual stone."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. I forgot."

"How do you know about us again?" Navi asked, her thoughts matching those of the boy she guided.

The strange boy looked embarrassed to answer. "I...don't think you'll believe me."

"What should we think then?" Navi asked. "You insulted me. You insulted Link. You know a lot about us, and knew where to find us. So, can you explain to us why you're here? How you're here? It's the only thing that help us trust you."

"Look," said the strange boy, "I don't know how I got here...not really, at least. There were three other friends of mine who were in this huge earthquake that almost killed us...and now we're here."

"Give us one reason to believe you," Navi said. "The story doesn't check out."

The strange boy opened his mouth to try and say something, but pressed his lips together when he seemed to realize there was no use. Link began to feel sorry for him. The strange boy was around his age, or maybe the same exact age as he was. He kicked at the ground, causing a cloud of dust to form around his ankles before dwindling down to the road it came from.

"I'm just trying to go home," he said. "I don't know how to get there. I'm not sure what I can do to get you where you need to go...but I was told you could help me if I found you. So, I found you. You could help me...and I could help you too. We can both get into the castle. I have help, after all. You just...you have to trust me if we're going to get what we all want."

Navi shook her head before flitting to Link. "He's lying. Or hiding something. I don't know what it is, but I can feel it. Don't trust him."

The strange boy look at Link with a pleading look in his eyes. The gaze drooped and was the saddest thing Link ever witnessed. His heart shattered thinking about how sorrowful this new boy might have been...but Navi had a point.

"I'm sorry," said Link. "We can't have you leading us somewhere. That's just how it goes."

The strange boy hung his head and shrugged. "That's what I get for trusting big birds," he muttered, though Link didn't understand what that meant.

With that, the strange boy walked away. He buried his hands into the pockets of the brown sackcloth pants he wore with a navy shirt. Link's heart sank as a pit formed in his stomach. He looked at Navi, who recognized his second thoughts but was unmoved.

"No," she said. "We don't know where he came, Link."

"He's just a kid, like me."

"Kids can be tricked by bad people. I know a little bit about the man who...who hurt the Deku Tree. He could be working for him and not know this man's a bad guy!"

"I don't think it's like that."

"How could you know?"

"...I don't know...I...I just feel it. He seems honest."

Navi crossed her arms over her chest while her mouth wrinkled with displeasure. She seemed to fight herself as the strange boy became even more distant, wandering off towards Castletown.

"I just don't think we should trust him," Navi said. "Let's go and see if we can find a way inside."

"I—WANT—MY—PAPA!"

A little girl's voice stopped the soldier in his tracks. His steps sounded like they were on the verge of lining up with where Link stood against the tree. Link held his breath as the soldiers directed their attention to the shouting.

"I—NEED—TO—SEE—HIM!"

Exaggerated sobs filled the air. It caused the soldiers to rush towards the wailing, their armor clanging as they dashed back down the hill, away from a relieved Link and Navi.

"What just happened?" Navi whispered.

Link shrugged, peeking around the tree's edge. "I don't know."

"I can go see."

Navi flew off, becoming a blip as she traveled down the hill. Link waited, keeping his eyes on the last part of the castlegrounds he saw his guardian. Minutes later, Navi returned and hovered before Link with an irritated look on her face.

"I can't believe it," she said. "There's a wall of vines behind you. Climb it."

"What's happening down there?"

"I don't want to talk about. Let's go, Link."

"OK...but—"

"Link. Let's go."

Link climbed the vine wall while Navi quietly bobbed beside his head. She glared at anything but him, making Link wonder if he made her angry somehow. The two quietly snuck beside a moat flowing around the castle's base. Link was fascinated by how tall the stony structure was up close. It seemed to sway beneath the moving clouds that rolled across the atmosphere.

The girl in the distance continued wailing and Link's hearing picked up a few more words from her.

"He was delivering milk," she sobbed. "But now he's missing. Did you arrest him again?"

"No," said one of the soldiers. "Little Miss, we would recognize your father! The king respects him, he appreciates your entire family. He even knew your mother when she was alive."

"Yeah, Miss Mallory," said a familiar voice. "We'll find your Papa!"

There was an uncomfortable pause in the air. Link imagined the strange boy freezing in the middle of his lie, getting cut through by the suspcious stares of soldiers who wondered if this discussion was just a ruse. Link swore he heard the strange boy stammering to cover up his mistake, but the girl seemed to rescue him.

"And now the new boy can't remember anything!" said the girl's voice. "He knows my name is MALON and WON'T—GET—IT—RIGHT!" The sobs ensued.

"I'm so sorry Malon," said the strange boy's voice. "I feel so bad that I just have to look for your papa now. Yep, Malon, I better get to my boss now, Malon. Do you hear me, Malon? I'm going to find the boss man."

"Do you even know the boss' name?" asked soldier's voice. There was another pause. "Talon."

The strange boy's voice shook. "Uh...er...yes."

"Young man..." Link held his breath as he listened, turning a corner before the soldier said "If you're going to work at Lon Lon Ranch, you have to get names right. Don't they teach you children this?"

"Not yet," said the strange boy's voice, full of relief.

"Your elders failed you. Get the names right. Go and find your boss before his daughter keels over."

"Thank you, sir!"

Link and Navi stood on a path of smooth, grey cobblestones not unlike the roads of the castletown. It led to a side door that led inside the castle. To the left side, standing over the moat was a gathering of wooden boxes.

An image of a bull was printed on the sides, with text printed above each picture. When Link read the text, he saw it read "Property of Lon Lon Ranch." Laying beside the boxes was a burly man that was fast asleep.

His pudge of a stomach bulged against the inner fabric of his blue overalls and the bright red t-shirt he wore beneath them. His receding brown hair was tied into a ponytail. A decorative golden pendant bearing the image of a fierce beast hung down from his neck. The man's movements were accompanied by the occasional snore, which fizzled out from the back of his throat.

"What in the world?" murmured Navi. She approached the man's face to peer at it before she intensified her light in hopes of waking him up. Despite the glow, the man didn't even stir. He continued snoring, insisting on sleep.

"Wow. The farm girl was right. He really is lazy."

The strange boy stood a short distance away from Link and Navi. Link noticed a sheep skin slingwrapped around its torso. Something sat inside the cloth, bulging out and even moving a little. The strange boy kept patting the sling, shushing whatever was in there. Something round rustled in the bag, which the strange boy opened while whispering

"OK," said the strange boy "Let's see if you'll do what farm girl told me you would. Come on, hurt my ears."

Link and Navi watched a yellow-feathered head pop out from the pouch. Its eyes were big wide black beads. It opened its orange beak and let a loud crow out from its mouth. Link cringed then darted his glance in the direction of the soldiers. He was worried about them returning.

"Don't worry," said the strange boy. He winced in pain from the small bird's shout. "This isn't the first time they had to do this. They feel bad for the farm girl for having to chase her father."

The burly man shook himself off the ground. He rose to his feet, his shoulders slouched with his last bits of weariness. The burly slowly opened his eyes while smacking his lips together.

"What in tarnation," he said in a drawl. "Can't a man get some sleep around here?"

He looked down at the strange boy, Link and Navi. At first, the man seemed taken aback by their presence. Then, he gawked at his surroundings.

"Did I...did I fall asleep during deliveries again?" the burly man asked.

The strange boy put his hands on his hips. "It depends," he said. "Are you Talon or whatever? Do you own a ranch?"

The burly man's face brightened up at the mention of the name. He straightened himself up like a soldier or Mido on a day when all he wanted to do was compliment himself in front of others.

"Why yes I am," he said. "It's been in our family for ten generations, little sir."

"Well," said the strange boy. "Your kid's waiting for you. I think she's trying to find out where you went. She's crying, dude. Bawling like a baby."

Talon's face was suddenly filled with horror and guilt. "My Malon's...crying?"

The strange boy nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Oh, no...no, no, no, no, no..." Talon covered his face with both hands and pulled on the hair grafted to his temples. "I'm going to get it from Malon now! She can be worse than her Mama was!" Talon dug into his pockets and pulled out a red jewel. He put in the palm of the strange boy's hand, closing it into a fist before he rushed off.

"I'm sure the guards will grab the milk before it spoils," he said. "I had it in the cold until I reached the front gate. MALON, I'M COMING FOR YOU! DADDY'S GONNA BE THERE SOON!" With that, Talon ran off in a panic, becoming a blip in the distance within seconds.

The trio noticed that the boxes by the moat were still left behind. They pushed them into the moat, creating a tower that helped them reach an empty tunnel hovering above the outflow of water. The strange boy cradled the baby bird in his sheepskin pouch. His face wore a scowl as he looked down at it.

"I forgot to give him the chicken," he said. "I don't want to keep it."

"You don't seem so responsible," Navi pointed out.

"You don't seem very nice."

"Link...please kill him with your sword." Navi glared at Link, as if he did something wrong. "I'm tired of him already."

The strange boy rolled his eyes. "Yes," the strange boy said. "Please kill me so I don't have to listen to her."

Link saw Navi giving herself a thoughtful expression. "...Link, let him live. He needs to suffer immensely. I'll make sure he does, personally."

Link ignored them and walked up to the tower. This was where he was going to find the princess of destiny. He just had to get on top of the tower and hop across the moat to reach the hole in the side of the castle. Before climbing, he turned around to see if the strange boy would join him. The strange boy didn't. Instead, he sat by the milk crates and looked down at the chick in his arms.

"I'm going to watch the chicken," he said. "Maybe if I teach it to fly, it'll make like a pigeon and go to that ranch that Malon kid talked about."

"It's called a cucco," Navi said in an annoyed voice. "What's a pigeon?"

"...I'm not explaining myself anymore. Have fun, elf kid. Or do you have a name?"

"Link. What was yours again?"

"Trevor Berenson."

Navi sneered. "That's a weird name."

"So's 'Tinkerbell' and 'Link.'"

"...Link, we have a princess to find."

With that, Link and Navi climbed atop the crates. Link leapt over the moat and grasped the edge of the sewer grate. He crawled inside the castle, sneaking through a courtyard where more soldiers awaited. Navi's guidance saved him from getting caught and he was suddenly in a new space altogether, one that brimmed with great beauty.

Link and Navi found themselves in a round space encircled by walls of stone. A golden garden of sprouted from fertile grass, releasing sweet scents. The walls' windows revealed pristine corridors behind their panes. Different paintings from within still faced people looking off to the side with an air of dignity. At the end of the garden was a set of steps, elevated to a small platform where one final wall with a window awaited. Standing at the window was a girl in a pink and white dress. Her back was turned to Link and Navi as she peered the window's pane.

Link already knew who this was. He knew that when he touched the girl's shoulder, he'd see the soft, cherubic face that haunted his dreams. He was going to see her blue eyes, which filled with surprise when the girl realized she was not alone. There would be so much about the girl that caused Link to ask questions, but he knew that in this moment, she would wondered about him as well. It made him feel even more uncertain about the destiny he chose to follow and if it was the right choice to make at all.


	11. Princess of Destiny

**Princess of Destiny**

"Who...?"

The girl became bold enough to speak.

"...Who are you?" she asked. "How did you get past the guards?"

The girl glared at Link, clutching the front of her skirt as if to try and shoo him away. Then, she glanced to Link's left and noticed Navi, studying her closely.

"Is that a fairy?" she murmured.

Navi's boldness didn't seem to leave her. "Yes I am," she said, her light increasing in the corner of Link's sight.

The girl pressed her fingertips to her bottom lip. She looked down and seemed to be deep in thought. Then, her eyes brightened as she offered Link a small smile.

"If she's a fairy," said the girl, "then you're the forest, yes? Are you one of the forest children?" She clasped her hands together in a prayer-like stance. When Link nodded, the girl's grip on her own hands visibly tightened. "Then...you wouldn't happen to have the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, would you? A green, shining stone laced with gold? Do you have it?"

Link looked up at Navi, who nodded her approval at him. Link opened his satchel and turned the open mouth towards the girl, revealing the Kokiri emerald. When the girl saw the spiritual stone, she clapped and let out a short laugh of delight.

"Then it's just as I thought!" she exclaimed. "You're the one I dreamed of."

The girl's face turned serious. She walked away from the window and moved past Link and Navi, looking out at the garden and the way the two came from.

"I had a dream," said the girl. "In the dream, dark storm clouds were billowing over the land of Hyrule. But suddenly, a ray of light shot out of the forest, parted the clouds and lit up the ground...and the light turned into a figure holding a green and shining stone, like the one you have. The figure was followed by a fairy, like you..." the girl turned towards Navi. "...And it just became clear to me that this was a prophecy. It was a prophecy that someone would come from the forest."

"And you think they were us?" asked Navi.

The girl nodded. "I thought you and the boy might be the ones I was waiting for." Just then, the girl's body went stiff. She put her hands on top of her veil and shook her head as her fair skin reddened. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I got carried away with my story and I didn't even properly introduce myself!"

Her hands fall to her sides as she straightened her body and lifted her chin. With a more confident smile, she curtsied for Navi and Link.

"I am Zelda," said the girl. "Princess of the great land of Hyrule, daughter of King Arkanian Adonis Hyrule and the late Hilda Annette Rohr-Hyrule. I welcome you to my familial estate, brave...?" She raised an eyebrow and leaned towards Link, making hard eye contact with him. Link shifted his eyes and shrugged, not knowing what any of this meant.

"Your names," Zelda whispered, like it was a great secret. "Can you tell me your names, both of you?"

"Oh," Link said, his voice sounding sheepish and embarrassed. "Erm...Link. And this is Navi."

"Link and Navi..." The girl lost herself in her thoughts once again, putting a hand to her mouth once more. "Why do those names sound so familiar...?"

Link was tempted to reveal his memories of the girl, of the princess of destiny who rode away from him in his dreams, looking back at him as their combined sense of hope dwindled. However, before Link could utter a word, Princess Zelda rushed towards him and reached out, placing her gentle touch on both his shoulders. She squeezed him as her blue stare met his own.

"OK then, Link," said Zelda. "I'm going to tell you a secret. It's a story that's only been told to members of the Royal Family of Hyrule and no one else. This makes you a very special part of my life, a very important person I want to keep close to me so that we can overcome everything that comes our way. You must make sure no one else knows of these matters I'm about to tell you. Can you please keep this all a secret from everyone?" Link nodded, keeping stiff as Zelda forged the promise on him. "Good. The legend goes like this:

"The three goddesses hid the Triforce containing the power of the gods somewhere in Hyrule. The power to grant the wish of the one who holds the Triforce in his hands. If someone with a righteous heart makes a wish, it will lead Hyrule to a golden age of prosperity...if someone with an evil mind has his wish granted, the world will be consumed by evil...that is what has been told...So, the ancient Sages built the Temple of Time to protect the Triforce from evil ones."

Link and Navi hung on to Zelda's every word. Hearing another part of the Triforce's story made Link realize how important it was. He wished the Deku Tree gave him more knowledge. Thankfully, the one they were told about stood before them and seemed to know everything about the Triforce, and could fill the void left behind by the Deku Tree's death.

"So," Navi said, "the Temple of Time is like a guardian? Something holding the Triforce?"

"It's more like a door," said Zelda. "It's the entrance through which you can enter the Sacred Realm," she said. "That's where the Triforce lives, kept away from our realm. It's sometimes seen as a bridge between different dimensions, between different realms we know little to nothing about. The entrance to the Sacred Realm is sealed with a real door...a stone wall called the Door of Time."

Zelda pointed at Link's satchel, which still emitted an emerald glow from within. "In order to open the door, it is said that you need to collect three spiritual stones. The royal family has the other element needed to achieve the task as well...the Ocarina of Time, which stays safely hidden from prying eyes. How did you retrieve the emerald?"

"The Great Deku Tree trusted me with it," Link said.

Zelda nodded and smiled. "My father spoke of him often. He has a great deal of respect for your leader. How has he been?"

Silence hung in the air as Link and Navi hesitated to answer. With the quietest voice, Navi said "The Deku Tree passed away from a curse. It's the reason why we're out here. We...needed to find you so you could help us. And I guess we're helping you too, your highness." Her voice remained steady, fighting the urge to break.

Zelda bowed as tears filled her eyes, though none of them seeped out. "I'm so sorry," she said, "I hope I didn't cause pain with the question."

"You didn't know," Navi replied kindly.

"Still...it makes our mission all the more urgent. Do you know who cursed the Deku Tree?"

"A man in black. The Deku Tree told me before I went off to get Link, and then told Link right before he left this world."

At the mention of the man in black, Zelda's face lost color. She seemed shocked to hear this. Zelda swiftly brushed past Link and Navi, returning to the window they first found her at. When she drew close to its sill, she crept, as if she didn't want to be discovered looking into the next room. Zelda gestured for Link to come closer, though she said "Slowly...don't move past me quite yet until I say so."

When Link and Navi came closer, Zelda whispered to them. "I was spying through this window before you came," she said. "I forgot to tell you about him because this visit was so surprising...but I believe the man in there is the other element from my dream."

"Which element?" Link asked, his tone of voice matching Zelda's.

"The dark clouds over Hyrule."

Zelda glanced back and forth between her visitors and the next room. When the time was right, she gestured for Link to stand next to her at the sill, making enough room for him to be within the window frame's wooden margins. Link pressed himself against the glass, making a canopy out of both his hands. He pressed the sides of his folded interlock against his forehead and looked through the window.

A blue silk rug was sprawled across a white marble floor. On the wall facing the window, banners flowed down towards the ground. A triangular symbol was printed on each banner's surface, colored gold. Beneath it was a bird with outstretched wings, its tail flowing like a flame.

The two images nearly touched one another, separated by the smallest amount of space. Guards bordered the silk rug's path, but only on one side. The absence of soldiers on the side where Link, Navi and Zelda stood made it easy for them to see the one who walked down the blue pathway.

He stood tall and proud as he approached his destination. The man was tall and formidable, his arms bulging with strength as their muscles pushed out against the black fabric he wore. Blue and red patterns tattooed the cream colored stripes sewn into the attire, making a variety of pictures Link couldn't describe from a distance. Link heard the hollow echo of the man's brown boots connecting with the floor every time he took a step.

The man had olive green skin and wild fiery hair. His eyes were also fierce. They were a grim gold, a color too bright for one of his type. Because the irises were so visible, so was the man's expression. One could feel the wrath hid beneath an already powerful exterior.

When the man reached the middle of the navy rug, he stopped. One of his arms crossed over his chest, its hand becoming a fist. The man in black beat the fist against his chest before offering a smile to whoever he was facing. Soon, the man knelt down, holding himself up with a knee, glowering at the ground. He spoke, but Link couldn't hear what he said on the other side.

"That man is Ganondorf," Zelda said. "He's the leader of the Gerudo Thieves, who hail from the desert in the far west. He's trying to complete a treaty with my father to be part of Hyrule's unity."

Link remembered his nightmare and waited for rain.

"Ganondorf is kneeling before my father as we speak," said Zelda. "Though he swears allegiance to him, I am certain he is not sincere. The Great Deku Tree's death confirms it. The dark clouds in my dream...they're a nightmare, really. Rain falls from them in endless descent. Lightning strikes and sets Hyrule on fire. The river freezes. Some parts of the field go dry. Until you showed up, the dream seemed like it would go on forever, causing suffering until the end. Ganondorf must be the dark clouds."

Link was about to say he agreed. He couldn't get rid of the ill feeling that swept over him and felt a need to get away from the window sill. Before Link could get a chance, however, the man in black suddenly lost his smile. He looked up from the ground and turned away from where his body was facing. His golden glare could have cut through the window. It could have reached into Link's heart and pierced it, if the man was so willing to take a life once more. For now, all he could do was let the boy and his fairy know that his eyes were capable of being focused upon them, always.


	12. Lullaby

**Lullaby**

Link backed away from the window. His heart raced as Ganondorf's image burned itself into his mind. Flashes of his nightmare came up in his memories. He thought of rain. He thought of lightning flashes followed by low thunder. His nightmares were coming true and Link realized there was little he could do to save himself from this truth.

Navi did what she could to steady Link. Princess Zelda looked concerned as she joined the two. She put a hand on Link's shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"What happened?" Zelda asked. "Did he see you?" Link nodded, his body still gripped by fear. "Don't worry. He doesn't have any idea what we're planning...yet."

Navi caressed the left side of Link's face. "You're fine," she said quietly, "We're fine, we always are." Navi turned to Zelda while consoling her charge. "Have you tried to tell your father about all this?"

Zelda closed her eyes. "Yes, I told my father about my dream. However, he didn't believe it was a prophecy. However, I can sense that man's evil intentions. What Ganondorf is after must be nothing less than the Triforce of the Sacred Realm. He must have come to Hyrule to obtain it! And, he wants to conquer Hyrule...no, the entire world!"

Zelda put her hands together one more time, making sure Link and Navi saw it. "Link and Navi," she said. "It's up to all of us to protect Hyrule! We are the only ones who can do it. Please!"

Link looked into Zelda's eyes. The sadness in them reminded him of the same nightmare, of the same storm he witnessed over and over again in his sleep. He was willing to say anything, anything at all to make that look go away.

Link couldn't stand seeing her look like this, so the word "yes" came out from his mouth.

"Thank you," Zelda said, a smile appearing on her face. "Thank you...I...I am afraid. I have a feeling that man is going to destroy Hyrule if we do not stop him. He has such terrifying power! It's fortunate that you have come, just like I had hoped." She stood in the same determined way Link was standing now. "We mustn't let Ganondorf get the Triforce! I will protect the Ocarina of Time with all my power! He shall not have it!"

Zelda paced back and forth on the platform, locking her arms behind her back, thinking through everything she just said. "You must find the other two spiritual stones," she said. "Then, we can retrieve the Triforce before Ganondorf does and defeat him. One last thing."

Zelda reached inside the pocket of her overcoat. She revealed a sealed envelope that smelled of roses when it drew close to Link. Link took it the envelope out of Zelda's hand and stared at the seal printed on the flap on the back.

"This letter will be helpful to you," said Zelda. "It has my signature and seal on it, which is undeniable when put before the sight of our land's soldiers. They're trained to recognize royal handwriting."

Link put the envelope inside his satchel, making sure to safely tuck it in a part where it wouldn't be crushed. After closing the satchel, he looked up at Zelda and noticed her looking past him and Navi. Link's stomach flipped at the thought of having possibly been discovered. He spun around and saw someone standing on the other side of the garden.

They were tall and slender and most of all, silent. Link didn't hear the person come in, which was almost unsettling until Zelda spoke for them.

"Don't be afraid," she said from behind Link. "That is my attendant, Impa. She will guide you out of the castle. She knows about what we're trying to do."

Link believed Zelda as he turned back around. He gave her one last look, a look that he hoped said "good-bye" in the clearest possible way. As he walked down the steps and moved away from the platform, he heard Zelda whisper, "I wish you the very best of luck, Link and Navi."

When Link approached the attendant, he almost froze mid-stride. Her skin was a light brown and seemed youthful despite the white hair. Link heard that people who were old usually had white hair, which was supposed to make them wise. The attendant had white markings on her face that gave Link pause because he had never seen anyone put paint anywhere near their face except on masks the other Kokiris made before forest festivals.

"I am Impa of the Sheikahs," said the attendant. She looked down at Link as he said this, and he wondered if the woman could see his thoughts. He remembered her now from the dream, from the visions that haunted him and would never stop following him, even when he thought he'd seen the last of his dreams being made real.

"I am responsible for protecting Princess Zelda," Impa continued. "Everything is exactly as she foretold. It is a gift that runs through her bloodline. It is fascinating what happens when a family possesses such gifts..."

Impa seemed lost in her thoughts as her stony expression faded. She seemed sad before quickly gathering herself.

"You are a courageous boy," said Impa. "You're headed out on a new adventure, yes? Have you ever seen a world as new as the one beyond these castle walls, beyond the safety of your woods?" Link shook his head. "You will discover so much more in the world. It is a beautiful place and it's wonderful to realize that you're never alone. There's always something in life that is with you until the end."

Impa offered a smile before continuing. "My role in the Princess' dream is to teach a melody to the one from the forest. This is an ancient melody passed down by the Royal Family. I have played this song for Zelda as a lullaby ever since she was a baby...There is mysterious power in these notes. Do you have an instrument to play the song with?"

Link opened his satchel and reached inside, searching for the ocarina with his fingers. When he felt its polished wood soothing his touch, thoughts of Saria filled his mind. He thought of Edison, Trina, Alvin and Anton. The smell of pinewood and the sounds of treelarks chirping lurked across his senses. His heart sank and danced at the same time, feeling joy and sorrow all at once. Setting the feeling aside, Link took out the ocarina and closed the bag. He faced Impa and tried to remember how to play the instrument in his hand.

"Excellent," said Impa. "Now, listen carefully."

Impa pressed the index and middle fingers of her right hand together. After pushing them against her mouth, her torso rose as she quietly drew in a stream of open air. As she blew out, strange sounds seeped from the space between the fingers. Eerie notes echoed through the air, singing like the birds that harmonized in the forest's trees.

There was a total of six notes to the song. When strung together, they created a beautiful melody. Link recalled Saria playing small songs for him as he rested in the safety of her home. His head rested in her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair, picking out stray seed stems the strands caught throughout the day. She'd press her lips against his temple as he started to fall asleep, then play her instrument, playing any song that would help him get lost in the night. The two of them would stay in that space, asleep beside one another until the morning sun rose.

Link imitated the song. He thought of the Kokiri creek. He thought of tree larks in the Lost Woods. When he was done, everyone seemed to be in awe. Even Impa's still face brightened at Link's music.

"Most impressive," she said. "You have natural ability."

"Thank you," Link said, believing her compliment to be true despite some of his own self doubts.

Impa looked over her shoulder while offering a hand to Link. "If the castle soldiers find you," she said, "there will be trouble. Let me lead you out of the castle."

Link clasped his hand around Impa's, feeling the strength of her hold on him. Navi stayed close to Link, standing on his shoulder and clutching his ear as if to hold on for dear life. Impa pulled a round object out of her pocket and Link realized it was a deku nut, something he learned to use while in the Deku Tree. He could smell its sap, the part that produced a flash to blind enemies. Before Impa threw it onto the ground, Link stopped her and almost wondered if that was the right thing to do. Her voice seemed stern as she replied to him.

"We must make haste," she said.

"I know," said Link. "But there's somebody outside of here..." Link hoped Trevor wasn't imprisoned or caught by the castle soldiers. He hoped that he and the cucco were safe sitting by the milk crates, becoming a believable cover story of Trevor being Talon's delivery boy. Link felt a sharp slap on his left face as Navi hissed "We can leave him behind! We don't need that idiot with us! I hate him."

Link ignored Navi just this once. "He's right by the entrance where they deliver the milk. Can we pick him up?"

With swift movements, Impa threw the deku nut down. After the white flash that followed faded, Link saw that he, Navi and Impa were outside by the castle's moat beside the milk crates. Trevor was still there, lying on his back. He had a piece of straw in his mouth which hung between his lips, only to fall out when he saw Impa, Navi and Link appear.

"What...?" Trevor said before Impa reached out and took Trevor by the wrist. Another white flash led the group to Hyrule Field.

It was still daylight. Clouds floated across the blue sky and Link wanted to notice the world's beauty for the first time...but his thoughts were elsewhere. The satchel was still on him with the Kokiri Emerald inside it. His ocarina was safely stashed beside it, along with the leather rupee pouch from Saria, and the supply of berries she packed for him so he wouldn't go hungry. They were his favorite, the kind he couldn't spend a day without eating.

"You brave lad," said Impa, "We must protect this beautiful land of Hyrule."

Trevor stood nearby, his eyes wide with surprise. "Hey, uh...who are you and why did you decide to kidnap us?"

Impa raised an eyebrow at Trevor, then chose to simply ignore him. She glanced at a group of mountains in the distance, making note of a peak that rose above all the rest. A perfect smoke ring encircled the top of it.

"Take a look at that mountain," Impa said. "That is Death Mountain, home of the Goron race. They hold the Spiritual Stone of Fire, one of the keys to the Sacred Realm according to legend. That will be your next destination." Impa stretched her arm out toward the general direction of the mountain, pointing at a bride arched over the river. "Beyond this bridge and at the foot of the mountain, you will find my village. It's called Kakariko. That is where I was born and raised. You should talk to some of the villagers there before you go up Death Mountain. I...sense something in that village will be helpful to you. I don't know what, but make a point to go there before you go up the mountain."

Impa's eyes became sad again, which Link thought had to do with her missing the place she used to live in. Someone told him that a Sheikah lived in the castle with the royal family and Impa must have been. She probably missed her home and wished she could be there again.

"The song I just taught you has mysterious power," Impa continued. "Only Royal Family members are allowed to learn this song. Remember, it will help to prove your connection with Zelda. The Princess is waiting for you to return to the castle with the stones. Be very bold, young Link."

Impa smiled one last time before pulling out a third deku nut and raising it high above her head.

"All right," she said. "We're counting on you! For Hyrule's glory, do your duty! The best of luck to you, lad!" There was one last flash of white. When it faded, Impa was gone.

"Well."

Trevor scratched the cucco's head. "Um...I don't know what's going on, but I really need an explanation. Where are we? Why are we out here? What happened in the castle. And after everything, how in the world am I going to get home, bro?! HOW DO I GET OUT OF HERE?! AND WHO WAS THAT LADY?! She's a crazy ninja chick with white hair, dude! It freaked me out when she kidnapped us."

"You could have left him behind," Navi muttered. "I'm just saying."

"Navi..."

Link walked up to Trevor and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for not trusting you. Thanks again for helping us. I found a way for you get back home and find your friends."

"Can we stay away from the river?" Trevor said. "I almost drowned when I first came here and I hate being in water when I'm not taking a bath. You should see me at the swimming pool."

Link explained everything about his journey. He told Trevor about the Sacred Realm and the Triforce. Once Trevor heard about what the Triforce could do, he started hugging Link and did a little dance with him, jumping in the air.

"Dude," he said, "If that's all true, then we know exactly what to do!"

"Wow," Navi still sounded resentful of Trevor. "You want to take responsibility and help us protect Hyrule?"

"Well, duh. But I mean...if this 'Triforce' grants wishes, it can make us go home. It can help me find my friends. You guys are the best thing about this so far."

"I still don't know how you found us," said Navi.

"Well, you got to trust me. I haven't done anything bad yet."

"I still dislike you."

"The feeling's mutual, Tinkerbell."

"Quit calling me that."

"Make me."

"Navi, be nice!" Link gave his guardian a hard look for the first time. Though Navi looked angry at Link taking Trevor's side over hers, she huffed and crossed her arms.

"Fine," she said. "Be that way."

Link looked in Trevor's direction. "Look," he said. "Maybe you can find a way to get to the Triforce. You can get whatever you want. Good luck on doing that. You have what you need, so...see you later."

Link turned away from Trevor and walked into the distance. He had a good sense of direction and went a ways before being followed by Trevor.

"Dude," he said. "I remember what the ninja said. That Mountain of Death or whatnot is over there." Trevor pointed towards the east.

"I know."

Link kept walking, hoping his sense of direction wasn't off. He soon heard Navi whispering in his ear.

"...Why are you headed back to Kokiri Forest?"

Link kept his eyes on the path ahead. "Is this the right way?"

Navi took a moment before answering. She didn't do anything other than keep up with Link's steps. Then, she gently came down on his shoulder, fastening herself to the fabric of his tunic.

"Yes," she said. "It is."

"Thank you."

"Hey." Trevor sounded irritated as he aligned himself with Link, walking side by side with his guide. "If we're not going to get the stone yet, where are we heading?"

Link kept his eyes on the path ahead. The only sounds Link sensed were the footsteps he and Trevor made as they walked on, along with a gentle wind. He could wait until he could hear treelarks again, along with the voices of his friends, along with the sound of Saria's warm advice.

"Home," said Link. "We're heading home."


	13. Home, Part I: The Lost Woods

**Home, Part I: The Lost Woods**

"We've been walking for almost two days now."

"I know."

"Are we there yet?"

"I hope so."

"Wherever we're going, you better have a shower there."

Link heard Trevor say many times that he wasn't used to spending a day without sleeping in a real bed or taking what he called a "shower." Last night was also the first time Trevor had to sleep outside with making a shelter out of what he called a "tent."

The words were new to Link. Trevor threw a few at him and Link tried to absorb them into memory. Navi wasn't as willing to learn anything from Trevor, but Link decided to let her sort out the different feelings she had on her own. The three traveled up a hill in Hyrule Field, slowly reaching the top where the sun cast its light on lime green blades of grass.

"We'll be out here forever," said Trevor. "Where did you say you live again?"

"In a forest."

"Yeah, I remember. With other kids like us?"

Link nodded. "And fairies and other kinds of animals that live in the woods."

"Are any of the animals scary?"

"Some of them. They lurk in the Lost Woods and like scaring children. I only hear about them in spooky tales around a fire."

Link sensed Trevor staring at him with fear-widened eyes. "Uh...what are those animals, exactly?" Trevor asked.

"Well," Navi said. "The kind that go after little boys who wander too far from the Kokiri Village. The kind that EAT YOU UP!" A gleeful tone filled Navi's shrill answer. Again, Link ignored the problem between them.

"Y-you're just trying to scare me," Trevor said to Navi with a scoff. "You're still hating on me for whatever reason."

"But I'm not," said Navi, trying to add a serious layer to her explantions. "If you get lost in the woods, you could turn into a S_talfos..._"

"...What's a Stalfos?"

"A skeleton who can't die. Their skin falls off and they have to haunt the forest _fo-ev-er!_"

"...Link, maybe we should turn back, bro."

Trevor didn't say anything else after that. He timidly kept close to Link and had a stronger hold on the baby cucco in his pouch as they went downhill and moved towards a familiar portion of the path bordered by trees. The path weaved between trunks until a large tunnel greeted the group at the end.

Link appreciated the coolness provided by the tunnel's shade. It was the same tunnel Link used when he left, the forbidden path no Kokiri could take if they wanted to stay in the forest. Link wanted to make sure he could make it back to the village before nightfall. Dusk approached, though the day seemed about an hour or two away from the sunset.

When they made it to the village, the familiar scent of tulip blooms filled the air. Link heard the trickling creek and smiled at the gathering of houses scattered about. Several Kokiri had their backs turned to him, not realizing that people had just entered in from the outside world. No one said a word to Link or Navi outside of Saria when they left the forest. Link wondered what they thought of him now, and would think now that he chose to return.

"Wow," Trevor whispered. He was definitely in awe, so unused to the new world around him. Link felt the same way when he was the youngest Kokiri in the woods. Everything was different and the Kokiri who came before him were used to so much. Now, Link was familiar with the woods but he didn't know if the Kokiri would ever be used to him again.

One of the Kokiris turned towards Link, Navi and Trevor. He stared and stepped back, as if they were all ghosts. Link recognized the boy as Renti, a red-haired Kokiri with freckles who was always forced to do Mido's chores because Mido was too lazy to do anything himself. A smile appeared on the Renti's face when he realized he wasn't imagining what he saw.

"You didn't die!" Renti ran toward Link. "The legends are a lie! Everyone, Link and his fairy are back!"

Renti hugged Link, nearly squeezing the air out of him as Link found himself lifted off the ground. This was followed by the sound of dashing feet, no doubt belonging to the other scores of Kokiri Link had known his entire life. They all took turns welcoming Link back. The twins took landed kisses on his cheeks and groomed his hair while scolding him for being so unclean ("It's a dirty word out there!" said Ember, one of the sisters. "Wash up in the creek as soon as you can!"). The know-it-all-brothers asked if Link picked up "specimens" of any type so they could study them out. Kokiri after Kokiri child focused on Link. Then, after welcoming him back, they focused on Trevor and the baby cucco.

"Hmm" said Edison, one of the know-it-alls. "You're an interesting one. Where do you come from?"

Trevor scratched his head. "Uh...Oak Shire, Illinois."

"Is that far from here?"

"I'd like to think so. It's a suburb of Chicago, next to Evanston. We're...uh...home of the state's third largest apple orchard?"

"OK, so you have apples. We do too. Large ones. Green, red, purple and pink."

"We only have green and red."

"You're the strangest boy I've ever met, then."

"Erm...Sorry?"

As all the Kokiris spoke with Trevor, Link was whisked away from the scene by the persistent twins. Both of them have Link a bucket and a cloth to wash with in a hidden part of the creek. They turned their backs to him as he cleaned up, filling him in on everything that happened since he left the forest.

"Everyone went to the Deku Tree after he...left." said Eve. "It really hurt when we lost him."

Link's heart sank as he dumped a bucketful of water over his head. He didn't say anything aloud about the Deku Tree's end.

"Mido's meaner than ever," said Ember. "He keeps bossing _everyone_ around and stays in his house all by himself. I can't believe he didn't even come out to say hi to you!"

"He never liked Link," said Eve.

"He's just jealous because you're more special than him, Link."

"Yeah, he's lucky the Deku Tree trusted him with being a leader."

"I don't even think he's good at _that_."

"Or anything at all."

Link dried himself with a cloth the twins provided him with. As he put his tunic back on, he looked towards the girls and asked the question he had on his mind more than any other:

"Where's Saria?"

Ember and Eve glanced at each other before looking at Link and Navi again. He wondered if as twins they could read each other's minds, bouncing thoughts back and forth without anyone knowing the secrets they shared.

"She wanted to see you again," said Eve.

"That's true," said Ember "Just in case you came back. But she's away now."

"Do you know where?" Link asked.

Both sisters answered at the same time. "The usual spot. She said you wouldn't forget where that was."

"That's true," Link said. "I haven't." He put his cap back on his head. "I'm going to see her right now."

"What about your new friend?" the twins asked at the same time again, pointing in the direction of the group that still asked about Trevor.

"Take good care of him."

"OK." Ember showed a look of concern on her face before walking away. "It's good seeing you again," she said, "But...you look sad. Are you alright?"

Link decided not to lie. "I don't know."

"Well, I hope you can be happy again, and soon. It's always better to be happy more than anything else. We all care about you, Link. You know that, right?"

"Thanks. I'm...happy to be back home."

Link climbed a vine wall that was near the creek. It led to the top of a small platform of grass made of hardened dirt and dried roots. When he and Navi reached the top, Link stood at the top of the tallest cliff overseeing Kokiri village. His home was so small and quiet, save for the excited boys and girls that always brought joy to him.

"So...you actually came back."

Link turned around and found himself facing Mido, who leaned against the inner part of another tunnel which led into a deeper part of the forest. His eyes were both angry and tired.

"I didn't think you'd have the guts," said Mido.

"But I do," Link said, feeling anger in his voice.

"You're definitely showing it." Mido took off his hat and ran a hand through his hair. "Are you here to stay? Don't tell you gave up."

"I don't know yet. I just want to see Saria."

"...I know." Mido pointed at the tunnel. "She's playing that song she made up for Tifa's birthday party. You've heard it before. It's the happy one."

Link knew what Mido was talking about. It found a way to make people dance on that night, to take off their masks so they could see their feet moving faster than ever before. Link couldn't remember if the Kokiri actually slept on that night or were too joyous to even care for such an act.

"Be careful," Mido said. "Saria's in a safe place, but ever since..." Mido's eyes turned sad for a moment. "...bad things have shown up. Be careful. Protect Saria."

"I will."

Mido glanced over Link's shoulder at the group of kids in the forest. "What's going on down there?"

"I brought a friend."

"You brought an outsider into our home?!"

"You can trust him."

"That better be true, Link, or else you're banished _forever_."

Link went into the tunnel while Mido climbed down the cliff. Remembering Mido's warning, he unsheathed his sword before finding himself in a clearing. This was the start of the Lost Woods, the most mysterious part of the Kokiri Forest. Warm colors filled the sky as crickets chirped and birds sang from branches high above.

Four tunnels surrounded Link and Navi, including the one which led back to the village. The other three could bring Link to any part of the forest, but that was what made this type of trek dangerous. Even native Kokiri children had to be careful about where they traveled. Link closed his eyes and didn't let anything in. He waited until finally...

He heard it. The sound of ocarina music.

A melody bounced through the Lost Woods. It was a song that called out to the soul, a song touching one's spirit with encouragement. It bounced and seemed to dance, much unlike Zelda's lullaby back at Hyrule Castle. Link thought of smiles from the other Kokiri at Tifa's party. He thought of the faces of every Kokiri he knew while growing to a full grown age. He thought of the song's wonderful message, which was this: everything was going to be alright because the sun was going to shine the next day, without fail, and with everything held together.

"It's to your right," Navi said, her mind in sync with Link's. She stayed on Link's shoulder as he turned in the direction she guided him towards, proceeding to walk forward into a tunnel. The end of every tunnel had a small blip of warm light in the center. At the end of each tunnel, they themselves in another clearing, but listened for more music. He felt his face form a smile as he moved closer to seeing Saria again. Link wanted to tell her about the world outside of the woods, and how he used all the lessons he learned from her wisely. He wanted to lie in her arms again, like all the times when he was growing up and needed someone to rock him to sleep because all Link could do was sleep on the hard ground and feel alone. Even with Navi's soothing light keeping him safe, Link always felt cold in the evening and always felt as if something was missing each day he spent away from home.

The music grew louder than ever at one final tunnel. A violet sheet spread itself out up ahead, as the last of the dusk slipped away. Link moved forward and emerged into a meadow he remembered as being sacred in the eyes of all the Kokiri. Seeds floated above a bed of flowers up ahead, a bed of flowers leading into a hedgemaze. Link was mesmerized by what he remembered and couldn't remember that he almost didn't recognize the sneaky steps from nearby, the hot air that turned into rank breath or the vicious swipe Navi had to warn him from.

"Link, WATCH OUT!"

A howl pierced Link's sense of hearing as he barely dodged the claws that went for him. Link saw what attacked him; a fabled Wolfos with eerie yellow eyes. It was a hulking figure that ran on four legs. Its grey hairs seemed petrified, but the beast was anything but fearful. Saliva ran down its sharp fangs, dribbling onto the meadow's grass in small globs. When it stepped on the ground, each moment of contact with it created an ominous thud, soft yet powerful.

Link took out his sword. His grip on the hilt was tighter than ever, and even shook as he faced the fiend. He waited for the battle to begin, knowing his best way to victory was through a strong defense. Navi seemed ready as well, hovering in the air above him, watchful of what the Wolfos would do. However, the Wolfos pounced quickly, catching Link off guard. Its powerful paws knocked the Kokiri sword from the boy's hand. It spun away from him until the tip stabbed into the ground, several paces away.

_Oh no._

Link's heart raced as quickly he did. Furious claws slashed at Link's heels. When the movements proved too close for comfort, Link put up his Deku shield. The claws cut through the shield, getting stuck a few inches away from Link's face. Link's arms grew sore as the Wolfos tried to pin him down and go for the kill. He was forced to get away, squeezing himself away from the shield before the Wolfos crushed him for good.

The Kokiri sword awaited Link's hand. Link thought he was in the clear until a sharp pain shot up the back of his leg. A chunk of something flailed from the calf. Warm liquid trickled from the parts that hurt. Link stumbled and fell foward.

He still reached out to the sword, hoping to grab the hilt and pull it out from the ground. His fingers curled in hopes to making a grip, but fell short. Link tried to get up, but the Wolfos' strong paw pushed him back down. Its hot breath traveled on Link's neck, causing the boy's neck hairs to stiffen. Link heard Navi whisper _"Oh, Link...no..."_ and he knew she was powerless to save him. There was nothing either of them could do as the Wolfos raised its paw high above its prey, ready to finish Link off.


	14. Home, Part II: Saria's Song

**Home, Part II: Saria's Song**

Trevor couldn't believe what had just happened. He didn't think he would feel uncomfortable around the forest kids Link had grown up with. He didn't think he'd slip away from them all, especially from the mean kid who kept on yapping at him about "being an outsider" who "needs to stay in his lane." Honestly, Trevor thought this trip was a waste of time.

This was before he saved Link's life.

Trevor found a tall walking stick while trailing far behind Link and Navi. He was curious about where they were going and wanted to catch up with them so he could be with the only two people who actually knew him. Though Trevor had barely gotten to know the forest boy and his guide, they were the closest he had to friends in this weird place. It was better than being alone.

Link and Navi almost went too far away for Trevor to keep up with. They disappeared after a time, but the music guided Trevor to where they needed to be. Then, the melody stopped. A howl caused Trevor to shiver. He had a bad feeling which led him down one final oak tunnel. That was when he saw the big wolf bearing down on Link, getting ready to strike him with its large claws.

With a loud shout, Trevor ran up to the wolf and blocked its attack with the stick. The claws dug deep into the bark. Trevor was surprised about how strong he seemed in the face of such a beast. He thought his grasp would slip away from the staff, but his fingers kept a firm grip as the large wolf tried to break through.

"Get up!" Trevor grunted at Link, who opened his eyes and looked around to see why he was still alive. Navi was just as astonished as Link. She stared at Trevor, her mouth open with wonder, though Trevor didn't know why she had to get all googly-eyed with him.

"Are you two deaf?" asked Trevor. "I can't hold this freak off for much longer–_ah_!"

The big wolf tried to hit Trevor, but Trevor chose to let go before the paw broke the walking stick in half. Part of the staff still stuck to the big wolf's claws. While the big wolf struggled with the wood piece, Link, Navi and Trevor rushed away from the beast.

"Thanks," Link said in his quiet voice.

"Yeah," Trevor said. "No problem. What's that?"

"It's a Wolfos," said Navi. "It hunts any form of prey weaker or smaller than it."

Trevor nodded and offered a hesitant look. "So...little boys and little girls?"

Navi nodded. "Little boys, little girls, foxes and fairies."

"That's scary." Trevor's stomach flipped as the Wolfos started to finish tearing the rest of the stick from its paw. "So...he's going to come after us soon. What do we do?"

"Go for its back," said Navi. "They have weak spines."

"Weak spines," Trevor repeated, like they were the only words he knew. "Weak spines, weak spines, weak spines..."

"We have to split up," Navi said. "Trevor, make the Wolfos choose you."

"Make it choose me–wait, huh?" Trevor glared at Navi, wondering what she had against him.

Navi's expression stayed serious. "You heard me. YOU. You don't have a sword. Link does."

Trevor nodded toward the Kokiri Sword, which stuck out of the ground near the Wolfos. "I think he forgot it."

"You're going to distract the Wolfos so Link can get it back."

"So now I have to die?!"

The Wolfos howled, piercing Trevor's ears. Whatever remained of the stick was scattered at the beast's feet. The Wolfos crept closer to the trio, its fangs bared. Trevor widened his stance, feeling ill as the moment of truth approached.

"Oh...OK," Trevor stammered. "Ahhh...what do we do, Tinkerbell?"

"I told you to stop calling me—" Navi took a deep breath and quickly let the rest of the words out. "You should be able to keep away from it if you move in circles! WATCH OUT!"

The Wolfos jumped in the air, shortening the distance between itself and the trio. When it landed, the thud of its paws echoed, sending a shockwave. The Wolfos seemed to carry a grudge against Trevor. It mirrored Trevor's movement as they both side-stepped on the meadow's grass. It didn't take its off him.

"Remember," Navi hissed, hoping not to catch the creature's attention. "_Circles_. Make it choose you, make it think you're weak. We'll do the rest."

"Al...alright." Trevor's heart thrashed. He was terrified of what could happen. What if Link and Navi didn't get to him in time? What if the Wolfos attacked the other two first and hurt Link, finishing the job it started? So much seemed like it could go wrong...but Trevor had to take that chance. He had to do whatever it took to survive and make it out of the woods.

How else could he make it home if Link and Navi were gone?

The Wolfos charged. Trevor ran, turning his back to it while looking over his shoulder. The beast's jowels snapped at his heels, trying to tear Trevor apart. Trevor didn't dare to look back. He was swift in his speed and kept his distance. Just as hope grew in Trevor's heart that the problem was close to being finished, five claws tripped him and he fell on his face.

A flash of pain made Trevor think it was over. Soon, the Wolfos was on top of him and Trevor believed he was done for. Hot breath crawled on Trevor's neck, making him cringe. He closed his eyes, waiting for the teeth to dig into the skin, waiting for the pain to start. Then, Trevor heard a yelp.

It was loud at first, but quieted into a faint whimper, followed by an exhale of breath. As a hard thud resonated through the meadow, Trevor couldn't feel the hot breath or the Wolfos hovering above him. The forest was silent once more and Trevor knew the Wolfos was dead.

Blood pooled beneath the Wolfos' corpse. Link's sword was stained by it as well as it trickled across the steel and plopped onto the meadow's grass.

"Good job," said Navi. She offered Trevor a smile and he couldn't believe how nice she was being to him. Trevor smiled back. Link moved to help Trevor up. As Trevor rose from the ground, accepting Link's hand to get pulled up, he saw the forest boy wince. That was when he noticed the blood running down Link's leg.

"Bro," Trevor whisper, "You're hurt."

"I'll be fine." Link said, though Trevor wondered if he just lied. Link wiped the bloodied blade on the grass. He showed a weariness in his eyes, though he wanted to hide it. This was something Trevor always noticed about the boy since he started with him. There was always this sense of sadness.

"We're almost there," Link said. "We have to walk through the hedges, but it won't take too long."

Link's almost fell again as he moved toward the hedge maze. He put his sword away and tried to walk on his own. Trevor grabbed Link and put one of the forest boy's arms around his own shoulders.

"I'll help you get there," said Trevor. "Don't worry about that."

"Why did you follow me?" asked Link.

Trevor avoided Link's gaze for a moment. "...I didn't feel right being around your friends. I wondered where you went, dude. If this is your home...don't you want to be around them?"

"Yes," said Link. "I do. But I have another friend waiting for me. She's the best one I've ever had."

"Who's that?"

"Her name's Saria. Don't you have a best friend?"

"Yeah." Trevor smiled. "His name's Jerome Bailey. He's one of the coolest kids you'll ever meet. One of the ones who's out there, I think. I...really miss seeing him. And I really miss home."

"I missed the forest when I was out there." Link's eyes welled with tears. "Sometimes...I don't know if I want to be out there."

"Why not?"

"Because...what if I can't come back?"

Trevor's heart sank when he heard this. Link had a point. No one wanted to be alone in a world they didn't know, unsure of whether or not they'd come back. For the few days Trevor was here, the thought of not being able to make it back to Oak Shire broke his heart. He didn't want to think about it.

"Why don't we meet your friend?" Trevor asked. "I'm sure she misses you."

"I know she does."

"Then I don't want to keep her waiting."

Link, Navi and Trevor climbed a long stairway at the end of the hedge maze. It stretched up like a hill, high in its rise. Moss and ivy seeped out from the cracks of many stone steps. Link was tired halfway up, though he was the one being helped by Trevor. He choose push forward anyway, instead of resting. Saria waited for him.

"That music doesn't sound bad," said Trevor. "It sounds like your flute."

"It's an ocarina," said Link.

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't mean to–"

"It's OK."

When they all reached the top of the staircase, they found themselves in a clearing as large as where the Deku Tree lived. More plants covered grey walls that enclosed themselves around the space. The walls were the foundation for a crumbled stone building overseeing all the Lost Woods. A staircase descended from the building's balcony, but couldn't make it all the way to the ground. Sometime in the past, the stairs were damaged, taking the bottom steps away. IA dead tree leaning over a lonely stump. Sitting on the stump was a girl with green hair.

She was playing a green ocarina, allowing its melody to dance about in the Lost Woods. She was the best person Link had ever known, the closest friend he ever had in his life. Even after a couple days, it felt like an eternity since Link had seen his best friend Saria.

She opened her eyes. She stopped playing the ocarina as her gaze glimmered like stars. She got up from the tree stump and dashed towards him, her voice full of glee as she said Link's name. Link pulled away from Trevor and embraced Saria. Their hug involved tears of joy flowing down both their faces as the forest kept still during their reunion.

"Welcome home," Saria whispered. She frowned with worry once she saw how weary Link was and noticed his wound.

"That sound," Saria said. "Was it a Wolfos?" Saria put a hand over her mouth as Link explained about the attack. She had him sit on the tree stump while listening. When Link mentioned Trevor, Saria offered Trevor a warm smile. They exchanged names from a distance.

"Thank you for saving him," Saria said. "He means so much to me and the others."

"You bet." Trevor smirked and seemed to hope the conversation was done.

Link noticed his pain fading away. When he looked down at the scar, he saw Navi reaching out to the wound with both hands. The scratches started to fade. Navi sprinkled cerulean dust on the on the wound, causing the blood to crackle, bubble, then melt away. Soon, it looked like Link had never been hurt in the first place.

"Your fairy is so kind to you," Saria said while looking down at Navi. "You can't attract Wolfoses to you, Link. They don't like to play nice."

Link smiled, trying to enjoy the humor so it could take away how he felt.

"Have you taken good care of the ocarina?" asked Saria.

Link took it out his satchel and showed how unscathed it was. "Do you miss it?"

"No. It's perfect for _you_, don't you know that?" Saria placed a hand on Link's cheek, continuing to show him her radiant smile. "Do you know what we're supposed to call this place, Link? This is the Sacred Forest Meadow. And that place there..." Saria pointed behind Link, making him pay attention to the stone building overseeing the woods. "...that's the Forest Temple. I've been in there before...I feel so peaceful when I sit in the rooms, just trying to be a part of the place."

"How do you get in there?" Link asked.

"I...have my ways." She cupped her hands around Link's, lifting them up and giving them a hopeful squeeze. "This place will be important for the both of us someday. That's what I believe. And I want you to always believe it. Always believe that we'll be together, OK?"

"I will." Link looked deeply into Saria's eyes when he said this, wanting her to believe every word he said.

Saria took out her ocarina and stood tall. "That's good. Would you like to play the ocarina with me, Link?"

Link looked down at his ocarina. "Can you...teach me the song you just played? The one from Tifa's party?"

"Of course."

The two took out their instruments and kept eye contact with one another. They smiled through the mouth pieces and pressed down on all the right parts of their ocarinas. Sometimes, Saria stopped to show Link the right pitches. His mistakes were few in number. Soon, the two played Saria's song in unison, allowing it to dance in the air, to give them memories and joy.

After a while, Link thought of the house he didn't even visit and of the Deku Tree. He thought of his quest and realized that it wasn't done, but he also wondered if there was a way to get out of it all. He didn't really want to go on the quest. He didn't want to leave again...and it drove him into tears, blurring his vision.

Saria stopped playing the ocarina. She put her instrument down and made Link do the same. She cupped his hands into hers and started wiping away his tears.

"Link," she said. "Link...what's wrong?"

"What did I do?" Link trembled while thinking about everything that had happened recently. "Did I...did I kill the Deku Tree?"

"No. There was nothing you did wrong."

"Am I bad for leaving?"

"The Deku Tree asked you to leave. You had a choice to make, but you knew something was wrong in the world. He knew only you could stop it."

"Why don't I want to leave again?"

"...Because you miss us."

"Does everyone miss me?"

"Oh, Link..." Saria gathered Link into an embrace. "They do. We all know the truth. Even Mido does. If there was anything I could do, I would take all this hurt away. All of it, just to make you feel better."

"Saria...what do I do?"

Saria held Link's face in her touch again. "You keep going, if you want. Do you want to keep going, Link?"

Link thought about it. He looked past Saria and looked at Navi. She had done so much for him so far on this journey, helping him know so much in just a matter of days. Trevor was next to her, looking on, though Link didn't know what went through the boy's mind. Link could decided to stay, but he knew that if he chose a different path, he'd never forgive himself.

He knew Trevor needed to find his friends.

He knew Zelda and Impa were counting on him.

He knew that the evil man named Ganondorf could _never_ get his hands on the Triforce. Link made his decision. As he wiped his tears, he stood tall and looked Saria in the eyes.

"I do," he said.

Saria smiled, though Link wondered if there was sadness in the way she expressed her joy. "You're the bravest boy I know," she said. "And you'll become braver still."

"...I'll come back when we save Hyrule."

"You'll come back and we'll be waiting for you."

"I promise I won't take too long."

Link and Saria hugged once more. Tears were shed once again. It was a moment between the two of them that would last and be remembered. Link had the hope he needed to carry on. He was going to be just fine.

As Trevor looked on at Saria and Link, he thought of home. He didn't notice how tired Navi looked as she floated by his side, allowing her charge to spend time with his closest friend. Trevor was busy thinking of what it would be like to hug his mother again, or be carried up the stairs by his father if he ever fell asleep on the couch at home.

There were thoughts about Jerome, Sheila and Rebecca. Trevor missed them all and he wondered where they were. He hoped that soon and very soon, he'd be able to meet up with them so they could all go home together and everything would be normal again.


	15. The Beasts Forged by Fire

**The Beasts Forged by Fire**

The boy was supposed to save Death Mountain. He just didn't know it yet.

Darunia and his wife Tuba decided to take the child in. He stayed with the couple in their homestead near the bottom of Goron City, living in a fairly new room Darunia had just built. The Chieftain was surprised that his wife agreed to letting the boy stay there. Perhaps the situation and the child's possible identity caused her to overlook her own needs and thoughts. Either way, the two went out of their way to make the boy comfortable. Darunia received bedding for his young guest, knowing the young human wouldn't be comfortable with sleeping on solid ground.

A Goron merchant named Maleek traveled often to Hyrule Castletown, bartering his goods in exchange for new items. Two days after being found, Maleek presented the boy with a sleeveless tunic made from brown sackcloth. He provided a strand of rope to use as a belt and two maroon shoes with black laces.

"It's dee best dat I could find in bartering circles," Maleek said, scratching the top of his dreadlocked hair. "Dem Hylians, mon, day drive dee hard bargains."

The boy didn't seem to care about bargains. He rushed to his room to replace the toga Tuba gave him on the day he arrived. After showing off his new outfit with a big grin, the boy went off to his room for good, thanking Maleek as he jogged away.

"Say Darunia," Maleek asked as the boy left. "Do you think he's actually one of dee chosen? By dee gods and goddesses?"

Darunia nodded. "The way he was found, what else could he be? Didn't you see the mark on his shoulder? It's exactly where our own Goron marks are supposed to be."

Maleek shrugged. "I know, I know…and I want ta believe ya, Darunia, I do...but dee elders are super strict, mon. Day not gonna like you bringing in strangers like dis. Especially after what happened with dee mon in black, ya know? He made all of us so uneasy..."

Darunia knew Maleek had a point. Outsiders weren't easily welcome. As a matter of fact, they were one of two things; unreliable or dangerous. When it came to the boy, Darunia hoped he was neither. Unfortunately, until the boy could prove himself, he'd be seen as an oddity taking up space.

Over time, the boy grew used to his surroundings by exploring them every day.

Goron City was a redstone citadel spiraling down into the heart of Death Mountain. It had three different levels, each one rife with tunnels. Torches were mounted on the tunnel walls, their flickering flames lighting every corridor from end to end. At the very top of the city, the sun shined down on a round platform that seemed to float. Four ropes were attached to it, extending from the edge of a stone pathway encircling it. The ropes were often used by the Gorons for climbing and walking across. The boy never saw the platform up close without Darunia.

An altar was built on the platform's surface. It had strange unreadable words carved into the rock, along with a shining stone. The stone was a brilliant red and gleamed brighter than even the sun sometimes, especially at the start of a sunset. No form of dusk matched the rouge and gold brightness of the treasure above the city. Jerome couldn't help but stare at the stone from a distance.

The boy grew used to how everyone looked as well. All Gorons had barreled bodies, wide hands and oversized feet. The men wore togas or sackcloth shorts. Some even donned hats on their heads. Women wrapped themselves in patterned dresses that were usually red in color while wearing polished stone necklaces.

The Goron women painted their own patterns onto their clothes. They'd take out clay vases filled with paint and sit along wall at the very bottom of Goron City. They dipped small brushes into whichever color dye they chose and crafted symbols on their cloths. A number of the women chose to make the mark everyone wore on their left shoulders. It was the same image the boy somehow had himself, making him wonder exactly where he came from.

The symbol fascinated the boy. It was a diamond shaped paw with three claws lined up along the top. When the boy saw this symbol on Gorons, he pointed and asked what the image meant. Instead of answering, one Goron simply said "Don't you know, little _Maruka_, that you have it too? Why ask us about the things you already own?" Then, they would move on.

The word _Maruka_ started floating around wherever the boy went. Gorons looked him in the eye and would always call him by that word, as if the entire city named him without his knowledge.

"Who's Maruka?" the boy asked an old Goron woman one day.

"It's who we're hoping you'll be," the Goron woman said before moving on herself.

The boy asked the same question when he had supper with his guardians. Darunia and Tuba sat on the other side of a round adobe rock table. The Goron Chieftain scratched his wild, straw-like beard and smirked at the boy.

"_One of fire_," he said. "It's a newer word, one we've made sure to remember."

"Why did you want to remember it?"

"Without the help of someone who had that name, we wouldn't be here."

"Maruka was a person?"

"Yes."

"A Goron?"

Darunia shook his head. "No, someone…different. Someone different."

"Like me."

"Yes, like you."

"Then I want to be Maruka." The boy stood up from his chair at the table. "My name is Maruka from here on out."

Darunia smiled, as if he were waiting for the boy to say this his entire life. Maybe, in a way, he was. After all, the city seemed to hope so much would happen with the child.

A ring of white smoke encircled Death Mountain's summit. Maruka heard tales about how the ring would change its look if trouble were to ever arise in the Goron's sacred land. There were other legends he heard, legends told as he climbed different peaks with Darunia during his stay. Each one was kept in his mind and heart like a secret, like something you couldn't utter outside of this place.

Darunia and Maruka headed towards the summit and Maruka wondered if that was where they were supposed to be. However, before they walked any further on the long stretch of a rocky road that would have led them to the top, they met another Goron along the way and stopped. This Goron wore goggles with dark lenses, along with a white jacket that barely fit his barreled torso. He looked down at Maruka with curiosity.

"Is this the boy with skills we need to test?" the spectacled Goron asked.

"Absolutely," said Darunia. "Did you secure the torch, Dominic?"

"But of course."

Dominic pointed towards a lit torch sitting within a shell carved from wood. Though a decent wind blew across the mountainside, the fire was safe in its shelter.

"If he's who we think he is," said Dominic. "Then the boy won't have much trouble moving the fire."

"You've done well, Dominic."

Darunia turned to face Maruka, kneeling down to his eye-level. He firmly palmed the boy's shoulders.

"Maruka," said Darunia. "I need you to do something for me. The flame in the wooden shell behind me needs to be moved."

"I need to hold the torch?" Maruka asked, wondering what he would have to do with it.

"No. I need you to only take the fire. From a distance. With your mind."

The boy's eyes felt himself shrink at Darunia's instructions. "I don't know if I can."

"I believe in you. Don't be afraid. Try your best to make it happen. I…know it will. Just…have faith. Have faith…"

Darunia moved away from Maruka, leaving him mere paces away from the torch in the shell. The flame flickered as if it were alive. Other Gorons flocked to the mountainside trail, watching from a distance that made Maruka feel even more alone. Maruka's stomach flipped as he

"I don't know how to start," Maruka admitted.

"Think of the flame moving away from the torch," Darunia exclaimed from a distance. "Make it rise and fly away from the shell. Have it swirl in the air and bring it into the palm of your hand. I know you can do it."

After a long wait, Maruka reached out to the shell. His hand covered his sight of the flame. It didn't take long for Maruka's right arm to tremble. He waited for something to happen, for the fire to come out of the shell and do just as Darunia said. People were waiting for him. Goron City's citizens waited. The elders were probably amongst them, waiting as well. Maruka knew that Darunia waited too, and it made him all the more nervous.

When everything remained still, the crowd slowly went away. Murmurs rose from the crowd, but they never grew louder. Instead, the voices faded as the Gorons went down the mountainside. Maruka sensed Dominic shifting uneasily from where he stood. Maruka was frozen until he felt Darunia's hand on his shoulder once more. Maruka looked up at the Chieftain and saw the sadness in his smile.

"It's just not time yet," said Darunia. "I'm sure of it. You're just…needing to concentrate more. Or perhaps you're trying too hard. We'll figure it out, you and I both."

Maruka didn't believe it. He didn't shed any tears in front of Darunia, but found a hallway in Goron City where he could crouch and shrink into a lonely ball. He bawled into his knees, wetting the skin. Maruka wiped his tears with the collar of his sackcloth shirt, ignoring the gritty feeling that came from grating it against his flesh. Maruka knew it was just the beginning of his issues. He would spend days staring at a flame in a wooden shell, trying to take something he couldn't control. He'd spend far more hours of his days thinking about where he came from, and he knew the answer was just as far away as anything else.

"Perhaps we should have given the ruby to the desert king after all."

There was another meeting in the council chambers. Like the day before, silence defined the gathering summoned by Elder Xin. Darunia always made sure to respect those who preceded him in life. Xin was one of three elders who served with Darunia's father Honolaga. Honolaga deferred to them when he was still alive and Darunia was keen on following his father's example.

"I always wish to heed your words," said Darunia. "But this Ganondorf has sinister intentions."

"We are not the only ones holding a Spiritual Stone," said another elder. "As a matter of fact, since the Triforce was last sealed, we do not even know the location of the others, or even how many others there are. His quest for the golden power could have still been fruitless and we would be saved."

"We don't know that, Elder Yoa."

"Nor do we know our fate, Darunia. Even your father would have been more practical. Would it have been so difficult to submit to a request for the better of our people? Consider Tuba, Darunia. She's pregnant with your child. What if it's a boy? That's a future Chieftain, waiting to be in this world. Wouldn't you want to at least feed him?"

"I'd be out of my mind to not take care of my child."

"Then why didn't you think of the greater good?"

Darunia had his reasons. Ganondorf appeared right as the famine began. The desert king approached Death Mountain on the day after Dodongo's Cavern was mysteriously sealed. He was clad in black armor while donning a skull mask with devilish horns protruded from the top. A dark crimson cape flowed in the wind, flapping high above his back and shoulders.

"You need food," Ganondorf declared to Darunia, who stood at a distance with a group of mining Gorons.

"You're observant," said Darunia. "Good for you."

Ganondorf scoffed as he removed his skull mask, revealing a smug swarthy face. "I also know you won't leave Death Mountain for the sake of survival. It goes against your divine mandate." He grinned, as if his knowledge were a triumph.

"That is correct."

"Then perhaps we can negotiate a way for me to help you." Ganondorf held out a gloved hand. "Give me the Goron Ruby. Then, I can break the seal and you can live on the stones that Din made with her own hands. Remember, my people's goddess is the same as yours. Our homes were forged by her fire, as well as the flame of her brother."

Darunia's fury on that day had to be contained. "We will not give up a part of our identity to save our lives," he said. "We'd rather die."

Ganondorf scowled. "That's a foolish proclamation."

"About as foolish as the trade you just offered."

"No...it was practical. You're going to die on your mountain, Chieftain. And the people will blame _you_."

"Then so be it."

Darunia always wondered if it was the desert king's first visit to the mountain. After all, the boulder blocking entry into Dodongo's Cavern proved to be very suspicious.

"Darunia," said Xin. "You wouldn't enlist the help of a man who surely could have saved us, but you have faith in a boy who is just as big a stranger as he was. Why is this? He hasn't mastered fire at all!"

"But he will," Darunia insisted. "Give him time. Everything else about him fits."

"It's the only reason why he's still welcome," said Elder Qiang, "Perhaps he is chosen. Maybe he is the Maruka, but he must make haste to realize his destiny or else ours will be sealed."

"I agree," said Elder Xin. "Can the boy handle such pressure?"

"We'll soon see," said Darunia.

"When?"

Darunia had no answer.

"Time is running out." Elder Xin stood, followed by Elder Yoa and Elder Qiang. "Let's hope we're not seeing our final days on Death Mountain. It'd be quite...saddening to leave. Fate can't wait, Darunia...and neither can we."

Darunia was left alone in the chambers. He wished his father were alive in the moment, so he could tell him what to do. In trying times, his father locked himself away and fasted, praying for answers from the divine. His solutions were always practical and wise. Words of wisdom often flowed into Darunia's ears, but when he tried to listen for anything resembling his father's spirit, there was nothing. There was only silence and the crackle of flames.

"You'll stay until the flame moves."

Maruka's couldn't believe Darunia's command. His entire body almost shook as badly as his first time before the flame. He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't utter a word.

"You understood what I said," said Darunia. "Right? Did you hear me? Focus on the fire."

Maruka's vision already blurred before he faced the shell. Once again, Dominic was off to the side. He crossed his arms over his chest while wearing a frown. Darunia loomed over Maruka, though he seemed to move a distance away in the part of the mountainside trail behind the boy. No one else was around to witness the struggle this time around. It had been that way for two days running.

Minutes passed and nothing happened. Maruka kept trying to make the flame move, but it only flickered in place, safe in the shell's shadow. An hour passed and the boy's tears ran down his face. He looked back at Darunia, hoping the Chieftain would see his misery. Darunia glared with both arms crossed over his chest. He didn't have the warm smile anymore. All Darunia seemed to carry nowadays was a scowl.

"I can't," Maruka finally said. "I don't I can do it."

"Yes you can." Darunia looked unmoved as he said this. "You just don't believe in your destiny."

Maruka dropped his arm. "No…I want to but…I would have done something by now."

"Put your arm back up."

"Darunia, _please_."

"Our people will _die_ if you don't make your powers awaken. I will _not_ be responsible for our suffering!"

Dominic stepped between the boy and the Chieftain, facing his leader. "Darunia, perhaps Maruka has a point. He might be weary. There are other ways for us to try and break the seal on the cavern—"

"I'll have your silence!" Darunia shouted, forcing Dominic to seal his lips shut. "Maruka, try again."

Maruka shook his head. "I can't."

"You will obey me."

"BUT I KNOW I CAN'T!" Maruka's voice echoed as it turned into a growl. "I CAN'T MOVE FIRE! I CAN'T BE A HERO FOR THE MOUNTAIN! I CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER MY OWN NAME OR WHERE I COME FROM! I TRY, BUT I CAN'T! I CAN'T! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

A brilliant amber pillar rose from behind Maruka. It caused Dominic to cover his face from the light, as if the pillar was about to engulf everything. The burst lasted for a few mere seconds before settling down. It left much of the shell crumbled and charred. The torch itself was a grey mound of ashes that was soon picked up by another gust of wind. Each speck of dust scattered towards the mountain's valley, to village Maruka could see from many cliffsides.

All three were all silent. Dominic stood still until he chose to gather the remains. Darunia walked up and placed a hand on Maruka's shoulder. Maruka did nothing at all. He stared at the spot where the torch stood. He looked down at the palm of his hand and suddenly remembered a dream he had. In it, he heard a voice as the brilliant amber flame roared in his clutch, telling him that was able to do anything his mind imagined.

"I must stay in the chambers."

This was typical of Goron Chieftains. Spiritual escapades into the chamber happened during times of crisis. Darunia's father passed away on the eve of the Hyrulean Civil War, having succumbed to old age and distress from the conflict that ensued. Days before his death, Honolaga sat in the council chambers, eating nothing and drinking very little water. As he emerged, the old Chieftain went up to his only son and said "I believe the future will belong to you…that is what I've come to realize, my dear son."

Then, he died in Darunia's arms.

Darunia put a hand on his wife's womb. His son was growing and was now in full movement. He kicked against his father's touch, as if to play a man he was yet to meet. Darunia smiled and wiped a tear from his wife's worried face.

"I'll emerge before the precipice," he said. "I won't abandon our people."

"I know," said Tuba, whose mouth trembled. "I know…it's a crisis. You're not abandoning us. You're consulting the divine. I hope you find your answers, my love."

"Take care of the boys…both of them."

"The hero and the future leader."

"The lost child…and our child."

"I love you, Darunia."

"I love you as well."

Darunia kissed his wife before taking the Goron Ruby in tow. He passed by the Elders, who still had stern looks on their faces. When they heard of Maruka's outburst followed by the fire he compelled to move, awe filled those same visages. However, doubt returned to them when Darunia went to the platform high above the city and removed the Spiritual Stone of Fire.

"I hope the gods give you what you need," said Qiang.

"I'll take that as a vote of confidence," said Darunia.

"We want to wish you the best of luck," said Yoa. "Especially after the development with the child. May he continue to train until he can harness the power at will."

"You should have left the ruby with us," said Xin. "In case…things went dire."

"They won't be dire," said Darunia.

Xin shook his head. "They are now."

"Then let's hope I get the answers I need," said Darunia. "I won't come out until the gods deliver a revelation to me or a messenger from the royal family arrives with news on how to help us. Until then…" Darunia gestured towards Maruka, who stood from a distance. The boy walked up to him, standing tall so he could appear brave before the Gorons' leader.

"Maruka," said Darunia. "You are the hero of these people. What you saw on the path to the summit…it's the beginning of things to come. When I emerge, I want to see you become the master of fire. Remember your name…remember that you're chosen. Do you hear me, my boy?"

Maruka nodded. Darunia placed a hand on the boy's head and smiled. The rest of the Gorons were gathered at the bottom of the city, watching their leader go into the council chambers. They were all filled with worry and rumors floated around that many of them packed their bags in anticipation of migrating from Death Mountain.

"We are the Gorons!" said Darunia. "We were forged by the fire god, Mafuiti! Our mountain is made with Din's own hand! Look up at the summit and you'll see a wonderful sight; a peaceful ring of smoke. Only our hearts are at war, and it is with ourselves and our faith! Don't doubt in the darkest times! Believe instead! I believe in the Gorons. I believe in our elders! And I believe in this boy, a chosen one. But believe in one another…and we will do everything our minds imagine. Who are we?"

"THE BEASTS FORGED BY FIRE!"

"So it shall remain."

Darunia went inside the council chambers with the ruby. A door was closed over the chamber's entry way, sealing itself with a resonant _thud_. The echo stretched across the city's air, rising up the spiraling citadel to an open sky. Maruka's heart thrashed until he remembered Darunia's words. The Gorons were beasts forged by fire. They had a power in their spirits. Maruka was chosen. When his mind imagined it, there was nothing he couldn't do.


	16. Red Eyed Girl

Red Eyed Girl

On a very strange night, stars fell from the sky.

Dampé the grave keeper was tending to the graves in Kakariko Village that evening. He was clipping crabgrass at the base grim grey tombstones before looking up at the multi-colored streaks high above him. Dampé stared, awestruck and fearful all the same.

Then, out of nowhere, the world shook.

Dampé retreated to his hut at the edge of the cemetery. He went in, slammed the door shut, and crouched in the farthest corner of his home. Dampé waited for the earthquake to pass, saying prayers as the tremors persisted. It took an eternity for everything to go still.

The grave keeper slowly approached his door, and then pushed it open to what happened to the graveyard. The tombs were unharmed. Everything was in place, to Dampé's surprise.

Dampé looked around in pure astonishment. He double checked everything, guiding his gaze up the cemetery's incline. At the top of the small hill, there stood a tombstone larger than any other.

Lost passed Hyrulean royalty rested there. Admirers often placed flowers at the foot of the grave. However, on this night, a body laid there instead.

Dampé rushed to the top of graveyard and found himself knelt beside a young girl. She was too still for Dampé's comfort. When Dampé turned her over, her torso rose and fell. Relief swept over the grave keeper, who knew he had to get the child home safely.

Dampé gathered the girl in his arms and carried her toward the village. At this hour of night, everyone in Kakariko would have been asleep. However, the meteor shower and earthquake changes matters. Dampé saw the townspeople out and about in the square, wondering what disturbed their peace.

"Was it a monster?"

"A demon?"

"An invading army?"

"The gods and goddesses are angry with us! Hylia is coming back."

"Don't jump to conclusions…wait, is that Dampé?"

Many stares went the grave keeper's way. Dampé was never a social type; his friends in Kakariko were few in number. Whispers rose from the crowd and Dampé knew they were about the girl in his arms.

"She needs help," Dampé belted out in his gruff drawl. "Who are this girl's mama and papa?" The villagers said nothing, instead looking around to see if someone would claim the girl.

"Well?" Dampé asked. "This girl was in the graveyard. Did she wander off? Run away from home? She came from somewhere. For the sake of the goddesses, someone help!"

Again, no one stepped forward. Dampé was on the verge of returning to the cemetery. Then, he heard a soft pleasant voice rise from the crowd.

"Is she hurt?"

A woman with red hair came forward. She wore a modest pink nightgown that went all the way down to the square's natural grass. When she walked, it was almost like she floated. Her eyes were filled with concern.

"This poor girl," the woman whispered. She placed a palm on the girl's head. "Where was she again?"

"In the graveyard, Anju. Right in front of the royal tomb."

"Do you think she's ill?"

"She doesn't seem to awaken very easily. Might be."

"That's concerning…" Anju's eyes glimmered. "Put her in my house. There's an extra bed in there. My mother can make a potion to help her come to. Then, we'll help her in the morning."

Dampé looked down at the girl once again, trying to see if there was anything familiar about her. She had black hair and light brown skin. There was something about the child Dampé couldn't put into words.

"Alright," said Dampé. "Keep the girl safe."

"Of course. You work hard enough. Get some rest." Anju carefully took the girl from Dampé's arms. She brought the girl inside her home, a cream colored abode with a bright red roof. She gently placed the girl in the guest bed, covering the child with a large quilted blanket. Then, Anju placed a rocking chair at bedside, sat in it and slept while waiting for sunrise.

The girl's groaning awakened Anju. Her guest sat up with both eyes still shut. She shook as if a cold breeze came into the house.

"Good morning," Anju said. "Are you alright? A friend of mine found you in the graveyard." The girl rubbed her eyes as Anju continued. "Are you from Kakariko? Castletown? Labrynna or Holodrum? Where are your parents?"

When the child's eyes fluttered open, Anju gasped. She pressed a hand to her mouth as the girl's traits became clearer. She had the right skin tone. Her facial features were sharp enough to match Anju's memory. People didn't forget certain details so easily. Some memories had a permanent place in one's mind.

"Where…" The girl's red eyes grew wide with shock and some fear. "…Where am I?"

"You're going to lose your cuccos."

Anju looked up from her copy of the village school's arithmetic book and focused on Sheila. The other students in their teacher's did the same. They craned their necks at the girl while holding confused expressions on their faces. Sheila's face reddened.

"That's what you call them here," Sheila said, "Right? Cuccos?"

"Yes, that's right." Anju closed the book and placed it in her lap. "Sheila, you mustn't interrupt our lessons. Your classmates need more consideration."

Sheila looked down at the house's floor. "I'm sorry…I just…had a feeling. I had to say it."

She was still getting used to Kakariko Village. It was a quiet, humble place with quaint wooden homes spread across a small green valley. A windmill stood high above the square, its large fan rotating in broad daylight. Beside the windmill was a small wooden stable filled with seven cuccos—chickens resembling hens. They constantly clucked and bobbed about in their space.

Sheila just had a vision of the stable's open gate. It looked like an honest oversight, something that even the best people wouldn't have noticed right away.

"I think you should close the gate," Sheila said.

Anju chuckled softly. "Oh, Sheila. The stable's fine. I don't think I'll lose any of my chicks soon."

"That wasn't what I saw."

"How do you know?" A tall girl with bright orange hair and far too many freckles on her face glared at Sheila. "You were inside free loading off Miss Anju, Red Eyes. How would you know the stable was open?"

"Greta…!" Anju stared sternly at Greta, who slumped in her chair and immediately sealed her lips. Sheila still sensed a mean spirit about her new classmate. Anju offered Sheila a kind smile.

"I appreciate your concern," she said. "But don't worry. Greta does have a point, even though she needs to be polite to our guests. Child, the gate was sealed. Greta made sure of it. You did lock the gate, right honey?"

The blank look on Greta's face had almost no expression. Anju copied the look before a door slammed open and a man quickly walked into the house. He looked out of breath.

"Anju," he said. "Your cuccos…"

Anju's eyes shifted between Sheila and the man at the door. "Did…did they escape the stable?"

"Yes, I believe one of your students forgot to do their duty."

"Oh Greta…" Anju's shock seemed to be more toward Sheila. The teacher gave her one more glance before rushing out to corral her wayward brood.

From that point on, people feared Sheila. At first, no one treated her like a stranger. She was actually family, someone to care for. But then, they started whispering words they didn't think Sheila was nearby hear. Unfortunately, the poor girl did. She was walking around the village and was about to round a corner when she picked up such a conversation…

"Her eyes," whispered one woman as she drew water from the well in the village square. "It's her eyes that cause me so much alarm."

"Why's that?" said another woman who went with her.

"Well, it seems as if she's one of them. Those folks. The ones that…disappeared during the war ten years ago."

"But that's hardly a bad thing. I mean, the shadow folk were our friends. If it weren't for Impa, we'd be out of homes. She opened her place to us and this valley belonged to them first."

"Doesn't it strike you strange, though?" The women seemed to sense they were watched and Sheila wondered if they could see a child's shadow near the corner of the building where she hid. "She came on the night of the star fall. The entire world trembled, like the goddesses were returning. Then, she predicts strange things, like poor Anju's cuccos running about and I heard she predicted it would rain at an exact moment! And it did! Does that sound normal?"

"No…I suppose not."

Sheila felt an ache in her chest hearing all this.

"The gods bless the child," said the woman, "Truly, may they watch over her. But I hope they leave enough protection for us. I wonder if the child is more than just a castaway, a lost soul. She may be more than that, when you think about it."

"Why hasn't Impa come to see her? If she's really one of her people?"

"There's something going on at the castle with the royal family. It's very important and someone like her is needed by the Princess' side. Remember, she attends to the child's needs and leaving wouldn't do her any good."

"I hope all is well."

"I do also. But that child…that child better not be the beginning of the end of us. I don't know if I can trust a girl with witchcraft in her blood. That's my only quarrel with Sheikah…"

Tears left Sheila's eyes on that day, when she was all alone. The village's other children didn't seem to want to be friends with her either. They played their games until Sheila arrived, then scattered.

They'd pretend that their parents called them, but they just went to play the same game later on, usually near the river outside the village. Every time the children left, an ache entered Sheila's chest. It was difficult to receive lies.

One day, little Tomas almost drowned.

He truly was a small boy. Other children considered him odd because he spent the last few hours of daylight playing between the graveyard's tombstones. Tomas had a small pouf of bright orange hair, along with big blue wonder-filled eyes. His mother allowed him to play alone all day, as long as he came home before sundown. He did this every day.

However, Tomas came up to the children, who already snuck away from Sheila's sight. He stomped their way, with both his cheeks reddened and his forehead scrunched up.

"I want to play ball too," he said in a louder voice than usual.

The children all stared each other, then at Tomas.

"Mama always wants me to stay in the village," Tomas continued. "But you get to do whatever you want! It's not fair! Let me play!"

"A little kid like you's not going to like our game," said Greta. "We're all a little bigger, Tomas."

"So you're going to be mean? I'm going to tell your parents on you! You're being bullies!"

"Oh, Tomas, come on! That's a bunch of bollocks…" Tomas' lips trembled, causing Greta to cringe before she rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. "…Fine. But if you whine, we'll kick you right out. You'll be kept away, like Red Eyes."

The school children left the village, running down the stone steps and to their place by the river. Zora River ran a strong course through all of Hyrule. If anyone fell in, they would need a quick rescue.

One of the school children kicked the ball far too close to the riverbank. Tomas dashed after it, which didn't worry his playmates until the ball bounced too high. Tomas strived hard for it and tripped over a rock before tumbling into the river's roaring waters.

"TOMAS!"

Greta's heart jumped into her throat at the same time her voice did. She thought of the great trouble she would be in for allowing the poor boy to drown. Tomas didn't know how to swim. None of the children were strong enough to swim after him either. They watched helplessly as Tomas screamed and splashed about. The children believed they were staring at a child's doom.

They didn't know that Sheila ran after them. She brought a long staff with her and reached a bridge arched over Zora River. The staff was long enough to touch the river's violent surface. Her heart pounded as she found Tomas in the river's powerful movements, trying to stay above water.

"Grab on Tomas!" Sheila shouted. She hoped Tomas heard her. She knew he did when his feeble hands clutched the staff's ridges. Tomas even managed to climb the staff so he was out of the rush.

The school children were shocked at Sheila's presence. Then, they ran and helped Sheila pull Tomas up to the bridge. After getting him over its railing, they hugged Tomas and tearfully apologized for letting him get into danger.

"Let's get you back to the village," said Greta, the only girl who didn't visibly sob. She looked at Sheila, whose arms felt sore from the rescue. Her palms were riddled in splinters that stung the skin.

"My mother has tweezers," said Greta. "She could pull those out, easy. Come on."

The children rushed to the village and called out for help. Tomas' mother gasped at the sight of her soaked son, running to him before yanking him away from the children's grasp.

"What did you do?" Tomas' mother asked. "How did this happen?" Before anyone could answer, Tomas' mother glared at Sheila, who had small specks of water peppered on her dress. "Was it your fault? I wondered about you, you wretched whelp—"

"It wasn't her, Miss Torah." Greta stood in front Sheila, like she was trying to shield her. "She saved him. It was…our fault. We let him play with us and he got too close to the river. The girl had a stick and she saved him. It was nothing we did. He's alive because of her."

When the other children nodded and said Greta's story was the truth, Miss Torah's face softened and even sank a little.

"Oh…oh dear, I am so sorry. It's just…my boy means the world to me and I can't imagine losing him. I'm so glad you kept that from happening." Miss Torah quickly gathered Sheila into her embrace. "Will you forgive me, child?"

Sheila nodded and looked at Tomas. "You should be more careful when you play," she said in a gentle voice. "It's dangerous to run to a river like that alone!"

Tomas nodded before burying himself in his mother's blouse. "Mama, I'm really c-c-cold."

Miss Torah petted her son's head. "Oh…yes, let's get you near a fire. I've lit one to cook supper. You know, we might have to just have vegetables. I might have to boil you to keep you from catching your death!" Miss Torah smiled at Sheila. "Thanks again, child. Please, come by when you get a chance. We obviously haven't given you enough of one ourselves. Thanks, love!"

After Miss Torah rushed away, Greta shooed the rest of the school children off to their homes. "Nothing else to see here," she said before grabbing Sheila by the wrist. "Let's get you to my mum. She's going to chew me out, you know that? Weird things have happened since you've come by, Red Eyes…but that was very brave."

As Greta's mother pulled splinters from Sheila's palms, she scolded her daughter.

"How did you allow poor Tomas to play near Zora River?" Greta's mother snapped while pulling the last splinter from Sheila's hand. "What are you thinking? If he had drowned, I don't know what I could have said. Be lucky I'm only keeping you indoors for a week. That should teach you good, endangering children like that."

"Yes, mum."

"Get some bandages near the cupboard. I'm done here, Sheila should be set." Greta's mother smiled at Sheila. "I always thought you were a special child!"

Sheila almost laughed when she heard this. After all, Greta's mother was one of the women at the well. She was the one who hoped that Sheila's presence in the village was a blessing and not a curse. It was strange what happened when someone saved a life out of nowhere.

Greta wondered aloud how Sheila knew Tomas was drowning. After all, Sheila was nowhere in sight until the kid was already in the river. Of course, Greta had a guess. She decided to let it go. Maybe the girl's weirdness was a good thing after all.

No one said it, but they were sure they knew; Sheila had a vision about Tomas drowning. The thought of what could have been sent chills through everyone. Explaining this would have just made her strange again, and people had to realize that the "strangeness" made the girl a true hero.

Sheila was never able to control what came to her mind. Her hunches were a mix of things. Sometimes, Sheila had feelings; quiet little voices whispering in her mind, constant thoughts that almost always came true.

At other times, she saw everything that was coming. The future was a picture painted perfectly before her very eyes. She started to love the fact that she knew what was up ahead. There was a beauty to knowing.

Today, she saw a boy in green carrying a sword and shield. He had curious blue eyes, like Tomas. Sometimes they were happy, and sometimes very sad. Sometimes, the boy also looked scared, but he was good at hiding it right away. Sheila did the same thing herself, almost all the time.

Next to him was a beautiful girl with wings. She had pure white skin, light blue hair that and eyes like marbles out of the ocean. Whenever the girl with wings flitted about, her movements sang. She was very small and floated next to the boy in green like a guide.

Then, Sheila saw him next to them, wearing clothes like them, but still the same loud mouthed boy. When the vision faded, she covered her mouth so her gasp wouldn't disturb the village's peace. She was standing outside the windmill, wanting a good view of it again. Kakariko was a humble little town, a place with very friendly people who were like family to each other. Maybe they would be like family to her as well, before she had to go.

"They're coming today," Sheila whispered. "All three of them are coming. I better be ready…"

Sheila ran down to the village square. She sat beneath the oak tree's shade, where a carpenter's son usually sat at night. If Sheila got hungry, she'd dash to Anju's house, grab a meal and take it with her to the tree. The day went on and Sheila almost wondered if her vision was wrong. Her body grew weary and Sheila almost fell asleep.

Then, her vision came true.

"We've been walking for two days. That's way too long."

Sheila recognized the voice.

"Quit your whining, green eyes."

The second voice belonged to a girl. It was faint, but loud enough for Sheila to hear.

"Green eyes. Come up with a better way to make fun of me, Tinkerbell."

"Sometimes," said the female voice, "I wish I could make people fly. Then, I would sprinkle enough dust on you so you'd just go up to the sun and burn."

"That's terrible, Navi!" said an unfamiliar boy's voice. "We need him."

"Yeah," said the voice Sheila knew. "You tell her, Link!"

"Burn him after we get the spiritual stones," said the unfamiliar voice. "Sorry Trevor."

The female voice chuckled. "That sounds like a plan," she said.

"You two are really bad people…"

Two boys with sackcloth bags trudged through the village entrance. One wore green clothing. Another donned a white shirt with marigold pants. They were followed by a ball of blue-white light, with movements that sang. Sheila couldn't believe her eyes until the boy with white and marigold looked her way and dropped his belongings to the ground.

"Trevor!"

Sheila dashed out from behind the tree and met Trevor with a big hug. They both giggled from joy and stared at each other, like they had to make sure they were real.

"I can't believe it," Trevor said. "God, this is so awesome! I didn't even have to try to find you!"

The two exchanged the stories of how they got here. Trevor mentioned a river, which made Sheila think he was in Zora's River and must have been saved like Tomas. Sheila talked about the graveyard, which made Trevor wrinkle his nose as if he smelled something bad.

"That's so creepy," he said.

"Yeah, it was weird."

"Have you seen Jerome?" Trevor's face brightened, which sank Sheila's heart.

"No," she said. "What about Rebecca? Have you seen her?"

Trevor shook his head. "I…I hope they're alright."

Warmth tugged at Sheila, something she couldn't explain. Voices filled her head and she was sure she knew who the voices were.

"I know they are," Sheila felt herself say. "They have to be. They're the toughest kids we know."

"Speaking of friends—" Trevor turned to his two companions, who eyed the situation curiously. "You have to meet my new ones. They're going to help us get home!"

"And save the world," said the girl with wings. "The world doesn't revolve around you, you know…"

The boy in the green cap smiled shyly at Sheila. Sheila heard the voices again. They filled her mind with more words, more ideas.

"Hi," the girl with wings said. "I'm a fairy. My name is—"

"Navi." Sheila saw Navi's stunned look and almost laughed. People would never get used to it. She pointed at Link.

"You're both from a forest. You have an important job to do." Sheila pointed at the boy in green. "Your name is…Link. Am I right?"

Link nodded, sharing the same shock as his guardian. Trevor shook his head in his own disbelief.

"So," Trevor murmured. "That's what Rebecca was talking about. She wasn't lying."

Sheila gawked at Trevor. "Rebecca…told you?"

Trevor nodded. "She said that if you weren't with her on that day on that street, she wouldn't be alive. I didn't believe her when she told me. I called her a weirdo. She kept calling you a hero. Her hero."

Sheila was nearly in tears. She missed Rebecca dearly and knew she was out there somewhere. If only she knew where to find her best friend and Trevor's as well. Then, they could all find a way to go home, to make it back to Oak Shire, the town they were from.

The voices grew stronger, as did the feelings. The feelings were right where she came from, in the core of her heart. Sheila felt comfort.

"We'll see them again," Sheila said. "We'll find Jerome and Rebecca. Don't worry about it."

"How do you know?" Trevor asked, his voice aching with doubt.

"I can see it. I've never been wrong, so…it has to come true. I believe in it."


	17. Death Mountain Trail

**Death Mountain Trail**

Death Mountain was an auburn stone giant. Its paths coiled spiraled up to a round peak, which was surrounded by a large smoke ring. The mountain towered over Kakariko, as well as the three children with a fairy who stared at it.

"Are we even going to find the spiritual stone?" Trevor wondered aloud.

"It's probably with the Gorons," Navi said. "At least from what I know about the mountain. They're the people who live up there and all of Hyrule's mountain regions."

"They've kept it secret," Sheila chimed in. The group told her about the Triforce and what it could do. When she heard of its abilities, her eyes widened with the same kind of hope Trevor felt himself when he heard the legend for the first time.

"We can find Rebecca and Jerome," she said in a quiet voice. "They won't be lost forever."

The group walked up two sets of stone steps, moving past a tall watchtower, Tomas' house and a rundown building that was supposed to be rebuilt by carpenters who kept frolicking about the village. After climbing the second set of steps, the children were on rocky red ground. A chrome gate blocked entry onto the Death Mountain Trail. Two soldiers stood guard, holding tall steel spears.

When the group approached the gate, the soldiers crossed their spears over one another.

"You can stop here," said one of the soldiers. "Play somewhere else, chickadees."

Link spoke up despite the lump in his throat. "We're going up Death Mountain," he said.

The speaking soldier managed a wrinkled smirk while his partner chortled.

"What, do you want to visit the Gorons?" the second soldier asked.

"We've been sent on a mission," said Navi.

The guards exchanged glances. Then, they laughed.

"You've been sent—on a mission?" The soldier on the left kept his smirk while leaning down toward Link. "Do you have official word, good soldier? We were sent on a mission too, after all."

"Yes," said the other guard. "It's a mission we must continue on with until death. We're here in this town…" He gestured out toward Kakariko. "Guarding a gate that can't be opened! We let the Gorons out to do their business with our friends in Castletown and then we go back to our suicide mission of death by boredom."

"I don't know, this fun little talk may have just saved our lives!"

The second guard's laughter hollered louder than ever before. "Yes! You did it, great heroes of Hyrule! You've saved us from ourselves! Maybe we can stop this quest and go home!"

"We can get wives and have kids!"

"You can get married. I'll have all the fine maidens to myself and actually be free."

"Only because I won't steal them from you."

"I'm the one arranging the marriage; I'll send you a hag for such disrespect."

"Bollocks!" The first guard made a shooing motion with his free hand. "Off you go, 'heroes.' We've had our fun, you've had yours. Play in town."

"You have to let us through," Trevor said, his voice rising. "We're trying to save this stupid place!"

The first soldier's eyes were shaded by his helmet, but Link sensed his glare. "This isn't funny anymore. Leave or else we're going to have to get strict."

"It's not supposed to be funny."

Sheila smiled brightly at the guards before turning to Link. "Don't you have something special for the guards?"

Link felt confused but then remembered. He reached into his satchel, filtering through its contents until he found Zelda's letter, which was still safely tucked away. When Link pulled it out, the first soldiers snatched it away and tore the paper out of the envelope.

After quietly reading the letter, the soldier's jaw dropped. His partner looked over his shoulder and did the same thing. Their glances shifted back and forth between the message and the group that delivered it.

"Unbelievable," said the first soldier.

"What is our princess up to now?" said the second.

"Well…we have no choice, do we?" The first soldier walked off to the side toward a lever built into the gate. When he pulled it, the gate slowly opened. The children almost went in, but the second soldier blocked them once more.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Trevor scoffed. "Going up Death Mountain, dude. We have permission, you saw it!"

"I don't like the way this one speaks." The second soldier said this without looking at Trevor.

"We're working on him," Navi said. "I'm sorry we had to bring him along. He's supposed to help us. Somehow."

The second soldier shrugged. "I don't see it."

Navi shrugged "Me neither."

Trevor scoffed. "Wow, I'm right here."

"At least two of us wish you weren't," said Navi.

"Death Mountain is an active volcano." The left soldier walked back toward the group with a gleaming object under his right arm. "It has been for as long as anyone in Hyrule can remember. Probably since the beginning of time. Gorons can handle the eruptions and do just enough to not get killed by the magma and all that, but we're flesh and bone."

The man presented the item under his arm to the group. It was a steel shield with a blue face. In the center were the three familiar triangles merged together as one. A crimson bird soared toward the symbol. When Link held the shield in his hand, his arms quivered.

"Strange things are happening," said the first soldier. "Ever since that Ganondorf fellow came around these parts the other week, life's just…changed." He looked at the other children and nodded. "I guess we can't forget you, can we? Come along now."

Both soldiers gave Trevor and Sheila shields of their own. They placed them on their backs and tightened the leather straps so the shields stayed in place.

"It'll take you a handful of hours to find the city," said the second soldier. "But you'll do just fine. Just avoid tektite holes."

Trevor raised an eyebrow. "What are tektites?"

"Big giant crabs."

"Whoa. Hey, do you know I met a big owl once? He talked to me."

"There's no such thing as big owls," Navi snapped. "Quit telling that story, no one believes it!"

"The truth's the truth," said Trevor. "And by the way, fairies don't exist where I'm from!"

"No, I bet you haven't seen them!"

"Like the big owl that talked to me?"

"WELL." The second soldier slapped Trevor's shield, rattling the boy in place. "On your way, heroes of Hyrule. Do us proud, we're like fathers sending off their young ones!"

The group made their way onto the trail, headed toward Death Mountain. Link couldn't help but wonder what was in store for them up ahead.

"Goron City," Sheila said. "This way. That's what the sign says, right Link and Navi?"

The boy and his fairy nodded, still astonished at Sheila's strange abilities. Like Trevor, she knew things that couldn't have been learned at Oak Shire. They knew she was a friend of Trevor's from back home, but she treated Hyrule like she came from there. Link thought it was fascinating at the very least.

"So." Trevor walked alongside Link, trying to adjust to his new shield. "What's a 'Goron?'?"

Link shrugged. He didn't recall ever being told about them. Saria didn't seem to say much about them. Not even the know-it-all brothers mentioned them.

"The Deku Tree said a lot about them," Navi said. "We spoke many times before he died. The Gorons are friendly, though they can really get mean if you treat them wrong."

"What do they do for fun?" Trevor asked.

Navi scratched her head and looked up to sky, as if the clouds above the group had answers written in them. "Dancing. They like dancing to a lot of music. I believe they have a festival around this time of the year, to celebrate the rock harvest."

Sheila raised an eyebrow. "The rock harvest?"

Navi nodded. "Mm-hm. They eat different kinds of stones. Their stomachs are made to handle it."

"That's gross," Sheila said, sticking a tongue out. "People would get sick from rocks."

"Gorons are different. You'll like them a lot! They should be able to help us with the Spiritual Stone. I have a feeling they're holding onto it."

"Will they give it to us?" Trevor asked.

"They have to," Link said. "Or else things will get worse."

Trevor scratched his chin. "Yeah…I wonder what the soldier's meant by things changing…?"

The group continued up the trail, which grew very quiet. Little could be heard besides the distant flapping of wings. At the top of a curve, they saw a mahogany rock wall unlike the others. A big boulder with many ridges jutted out from it. There was also a strange sight to the right; a wide but stout hole that went up to the children's knees. Something crawled in Link's skin as they passed it by. Then, the group froze. Each of them sensed the same sound invading the mountain's silence; constant scuttles clacking against the red earth.

Link saw Trevor slowly turn his head toward the hole. He shook and backed away from the hole, pressed against the others so they did the same. None of them said a word.

An eerie red eye glowed in the hole's darkness. Then, a strange creature crept out from its shade. The creature had crimson disk of a body with four legs stretched out of it. Pointed claws stabbed the ground. A hiss emerged from its fierce mouth pinchers.

Link drew his sword. He decided to make quick work of the creature, which he now realized was the tektite the soldier's spoke of. Before Link could move forward, he saw that trouble was just beginning. More creatures appeared.

Tektites crawled out from the hole, one by one. Their hisses crawled on Link's skin and no doubt everyone else's. The group rushed away from the sudden army. Before they could turn a corner, more tektites emerged. They hopped down from clearings above the trail, onto parts of the pathway to block the group's path. Each creature gazed at the group with their red eyes, as if to tell them nothing the children did could go unseen.

Link tightened the grip on his sword, hoping he wouldn't lose it. The group was going to have to fight their way to Goron City. Link and Trevor would have to hold their own. They just had to make it so they could find the ruby.

The tektites crept closer. One last collective hiss escaped the pack. It caused more crawls on Link's skin. Then, he felt the blare of a louder noise.

A horn sounded from a ledge above.

A group stood upright along the edge of an overhead path leading to the large boulder. Different figures spread out across the cliff, looking down at the perilous problem. The strangers were shadows, even beneath the sunlight. Link couldn't make out their faces as the mountain's shade gave them cover.

Six shadows were big and burly, with large hands and round heads. The shadow in the center of the line looked like a human boy. He was tall and lanky, and the darkness of his silhouette fit his silence. Every shadow above the path was quiet, but their presence displayed great strength.

One of the burly figures held the horn that sounded. He lowered the arm with the horn before pointing down at the tektites with his free hand.

"Gorons," he said. "For the city—ATTACK!"


	18. The Goron Calvary

**Chapter 16: The Goron Calvary**

When the shadowy figures jumped down from the ledge and landed down below on both feet. Their toffee faces were round with slits for noses, wide mouths and small black opal eyes. The calvary glared at the tektites, who turned their attention to the large beasts. One of the calvary members cracked their knuckles while balling both hands into fists.

"Alright brothas," said the creature, who had long black hair tied into a ponytail. "These freaks asked for trouble!"

"Let's take care of dem quick!" Another calvary member with coal colored dreadlocks squared up. "There might be more of dem tektites around de place!"

"I doubt it," said a third creature with glossy goggles. "I think we're seeing what we're going to get."

"All the better," said the long-haired brute. "Let's just win!"

The calvary charged. They drove their fists into the tektites. Each blow broke the creatures into pieces oozing green blood. Trevor's stomach sloshed around when he saw the tektites getting sliced apart. Bad smells filled his nose and the sight of tektites getting torn apart was hard to erase from his memory.

Link was made to join the fight. He ran into the scuffle, slashing at more tektites, shouting at the top of his lungs and adding to the count of fallen foes. His Kokiri Sword reduced the fiendish creatures to heaps.

_That is gross_, Trevor thought. _But I'm glad we're winning._

The skin on Trevor's neck crawled. He heard Sheila gasp before she let out a yelp. Trevor turned to see another tektite behind them, leaping in the air. Its sole eye brimmed with menace.

Trevor stood between the predator and Sheila, lifting the shield in front of his face. The baby cucco strapped to his chest trembled and Trevor was sure fear rushed through it. He waited for heavy impact. He heard a strange _splat_ instead, followed by an odd gurgle. When Trevor opened his eyes, he looked down at an upside down tektite, writhing while a knife stuck out from the center of its eye.

A boy gently nudged his way past Trevor and Sheila. He pulled the knife from the tektite's eye, wiping the blood from it with the hem of his sackcloth toga. The boy had brown skin and an afro of curly black hair tied into a ponytail. He was strangely calm and powerfully quiet. When he turned around to look at Trevor and Sheila, the two both froze in place. Their friend Jerome Bailey stood before them.

"Are you two alright?" Jerome asked.

Trevor barely held back his tears. "Yeah," he said. "Thanks a lot, bro."

"You're welcome."

Trevor didn't know if he wanted to dab Jerome up or go straight for a hug. He decided to do the second, wrapping his arms around Jerome and finally allowing a few tears to fall. After all, everything was coming together. One last friend was missing and the way things were going, Rebecca was bound to be nearby. Hyrule couldn't possibly be that large a place. When Jerome didn't return the embrace, the tears dried. Trevor finally looked up at his best friend's face. His expression was frozen, as if Jerome never had any feelings.

Trevor took a closer look at the boy in front of him. He was sure the kid in front of him was the boy from South Chicago he'd known for two whole school years. He matched the description. Big brown eyes. A black afro with curls. He even had the curious look, the look full of wonder that wanted to know more about what he was seeing. Jerome had the same look now, but it was mixed with so much confusion.

"We're so glad to see you!"

Sheila didn't seem to know what was happening until Trevor backed away. As Trevor stared at Jerome, Sheila shifted her eyes between the two of them, maybe because she wondered why they weren't more joyful. She kept her focus on Jerome, eventually, leaning in as if it were hard to see him.

"Jerome…?" she said. "Are you…?"

The boy who stood before them narrowed his eyes. "…Who's Jerome?" he asked.

"_You're_ Jerome," said Trevor. "You. Quit joking around." Trevor tried to forget that Jerome was never one for joking.

"Don't you recognize us?" Sheila asked.

The boy who stood before them shook his head. He looked sad in the face, looking down at the trail's rocky surface with glistened eyes.

"I…I don't." He looked back up at them and Trevor hoped he was trying hard, _really_ hard, to remember who his friends were. "I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong person. I've never met you in my life. My name is Maruka and the Gorons are the only people I know."


	19. The Boy Who Forgot His Friends

"No."

The strange boy Maruka didn't know pulled at his brown hair. "You know us, man! Really, you do! I…I can't believe you don't remember anything!"

Maruka's heart sank. He searched the strange boy's upset face to find something familiar. The strange boy had green eyes, fair skin and was slightly shorter than Maruka. Maruka fought to grasp a memory. He found nothing and it bothered him greatly.

Then the strange boy's face suddenly brightened. He snapped his fingers and pointed at Maruka.

"What about the football game?" he asked. "We beat the fifth graders! What about watching Bears games in Dad's basement! The first time we had to get out of a bad spot when we got lost? Don't you remember any of that? Either of us?"The boy shifted his finger between himself and a girl with red eyes and black hair. Defeated, Maruka shook his head."Rebecca? Anyone? Anything?" Disappointment filled the boy's face when all he had was silence for an answer.

"Good looking out Maruka!"

A long haired Goron swaggered towards both boys. It was Maui, the leader of the Goron Calvary. He grinned from ear-to-ear while heartily slapping Maruka's back.

"Those tektites didn't stand a chance, brotha!" he exclaimed. "You're making a fine hero amongst the mountain folk! You really do fit in."

Maui pointed a thumb the other boy, one who was garbed in green. A glowing orb of light with four wings floated beside him. Calvary members greeted him and Maruka could see the slight discomfort on his face.

"That kid ain't half bad neither," said Maui. "Good use of that sword, I thought the kid was a Hyrule soldier! I just wish his friends did a little more than just stand there. Not that it mattered." Maui crossed his arms over his chest while looking at the strange boy. "You two gotta to protect yourselves with more than just shields if you want to survive Death Mountain!"

Maui pounded his chest with both fists—a typical male Goron greeting—and introduced himself. "We Gorons protect Death Mountain as an army of strong men." He gestured towards the Calvary, who proceeded to put the dead tektites in a pile. Some of them greeted the children in the same way.

"One of us isn't a Goron," Maui continued. "But he might as well be. He keeps showing us that he's about as tough as all of us!" Maui let out a hearty laugh. Maruka watched the strange boy's face change color as his body shook.

"You're the Gorons?"

The blue ball of light floated away from the boy in green, flying toward Maui. When it drew near, Maruka noticed the form of a small woman in the light.

Maui nodded. "Yeah, we're the mountain dwellers with a domain here. We don't get visitors too often. What brings you our way?"

"A quest," answered the winged woman. She gestured toward the boy in green. "We're on a special mission to retrieve something. A spiritual stone. Have you ever heard of that?"

The Goron Calvary froze. Maui frowned. Maleek—he doubled as a Calvary member due to hard times in Hyrule Castletown—fumbled with a tektite body. Dominic stopped observing the gathered carcasses and joined his fellow Gorons in showing uneasy looks on their faces.

"Well," said Dominic. "What exactly do you need it for?"

"We need to save Hyrule," said Navi.

"And get home," said the strange boy. "With our of them." He glared in Maruka's direction. Maruka felt uneasy.

"That might be a challenge," said Dominic, straightening his goggles. "It's not exactly on display anymore."

"Who has it?" asked Navi.

"…We're not at privilege to say."

"We're not strangers." The strange boy raised his voice. "We're trying to save this stupid place. At least he is—" he pointed at the boy in green. "And we're helping him. What are you guys doing? Kidnapping kids?"

"Excuse me?" Maleek said, stepping away from the rest of the Calvary.

"Why doesn't he remember me?" the boy asked in a demanding voice. "Why doesn't he remember her?" He pointed at the red-eyed girl. "Why is he hanging out with you freaks and deciding that he doesn't remember where he came from, or us? Huh?!"

Maleek shook his head. "Mon, we don't even know who you are."

The boy with brown hair held his glare. "And you made sure my buddy did the same, huh noodle head?"

"You like saying all dem rude words, boy, you in for a rude awakening!"

"I think I woke up to enough problems. This is the worst one of them all."

"Second worst one if you don't drop de attitude!"

Maui raised his own hands and turned to Maleek. "Just cool it."

"Nah, mon," Maleek waved off the advice. "This boy needs to cool it! Accusing us of taking Maruka for a slave or prisoner when we be showing him some love so he's not feeling alone! We didn't know he belongs with these kids at all! What's his problem, huh?" Maleek pointed an angry finger at the brown-haired boy.

"You even gave him a new name? That's kidnapping, bro."

"You see what I mean, Maui? No manners, dis one! I bepunting him off de side of de mountain if he gives me more lip!"

Maui looked at the group with his arms crossed over his chest. "Where are you from?" he asked.

"We're from the forest," the boy in green said, gesturing toward the woman with wings. "I'm one of the Kokiri. My name is Link. This is my fairy guardian, Navi."

"Ah." Dominic approached the two, leaning in close to observe them. Both the boy and his fairy looked uncomfortable with this. "I can't believe I'm face-to-face with one of the faerie. I've read quite a few scrolls about your history and place in the world. "

Maruka saw Navi bat her blue eyes. "Well, I hope you've only read good things!"

Dominic nodded and smiled. "I revere everything you represent."

"Why, thank you. We're…sorry about that." Navi gestured toward the strange boy. "He doesn't have a filter. The Princess of Hyrule sent us—we have a letter as proof. A man named Ganondorf is after the Spiritual Stones and a relic tied to them called the Triforce. If he gets your Spiritual Stone and a third, he can gain great power by stealing the Triforce too. We're trying to stop him. We need your help."

The Goron Calvary exchanged more glances with one another. Link unearthed Zelda's letter and handed it to Dominic, who then walked over to Maui with the writing.

"Well," he said, turning toward Dominic. "They seem sincere. Zelda's handwriting is quite uncanny. Unique and fortunately something I've read before in one or two small decrees. They like training royalty early with fun little invitations to celebrate special holidays."

Maui nodded while skimming the letter. He walked over to Link and handed it back to him.

"We can't guarantee that our leader will say yes," said Maui. "Or the elders. They can be quite strict, even when Darunia's heart is softened."

Navi nodded. "We'll take our chances."

Maui looked at Maruka. "Hey kid," he said. "Do you recognize any of them at all?"

Maruka shook his head. "I'm sorry…I don't. I'm trying, but I don't."

Maui nodded. "Well…we'll sort that out, don't worry about it. Let's get them up to Goron City first."

The Goron Calvary led the group up Death Mountain. Their path climbed higher until they approached a natural rock canopy. A large opening was carved into the mountain side, with a white banner was pinned to the rock wall above the opening. Red lettering was painted onto the cloth. Maruka heard the girl with red eyes whisper from behind.

"Goron City," she said in a sweet low voice. "Citadel of Hyrule's Mountainfolk. Sacred city crafted by Din." Marukawas astonished she understood the sign's language. Other Gorons had to keep reminding him of what the Hylian text said, but this girl seemed to know Hyrule all along. He wondered where she really came from.

Maui turned to the group as they stood in front of the entrance.

"Goron City is a descending spiral," he announced. "It's a place you can get lost real easily without help. One bad step could mean a bad fate. We don't want to see you dealing with that and we don't want to gather no one's bones to a burial ground. Let's keep Kakariko's graveyard as is, yeah? Stay close to a Goron. We'll keep you all safe."

The forest boy, his fairy and the girl with red eyes chose a Goron. Maruka was surprised when the girl with red eyes tugged at his arm.

"You can stay with me and Maui," she said. "Both of you can help me that way!" She offered Maruka was big smile that very hopeful.

The strange boy reluctantly stood by another Calvary member. He still glared, frowned and crossed both arms over his chest. The group went into the entryway, finding themselves in the dark for a moment. Then, they emerged on the other side, into the bright home Maruka had been able to make. The visitors marveled the sight of Goron City.

"It's one of those magical cities," Maui said, as if he read the visitors' faces. "One of the most magical you'll ever see in your lives. Keep close to us, we're going down."

The group walked through Goron City's winding halls, which were always lit by torches crowned with fire. The forest boy observed the banners decorated with the Goron symbol. The red-eyed girl kept whispering at other signs and Marukaremained astonished by her. Sometimes, she'd hold his hand and his face would turn warm because of the touch. Then, she'd seem to recognize what she was doing and pull away quickly, apologizing sheepishly for the act.

It wasn't long until the group reached the bottom of Goron City. They walked around the large jar of many Goron faces, another sight the visitors stared at with awe. Even the fairy—a fascinating view to marvel at herself—was shocked by the gigantic clay vase.

"That's been around since the beginning of our civilization," said Maui. "Everyone really cares about that. We hope to keep it around for many years to come."

Rumbling from two levels above caused the group to pause. The visitors seemed uneasy about the sound, but the Gorons and Maruka were unfazed. Small clouds of golden dust rose from beneath a Goron that rolled endlessly. He was bigger than most of his brethren, save for one or two others. Maruka grew used to him, as every other Goron had.

"He rolls around when he's distressed," said Maui, looking at the rolling Goron. "The poor brotha."

"He needs to find another way to deal with de famine," said Maleek. "This is not de best way at all."

"Famine?" the red-eyed girl asked, cupping a hand to her mouth at the sound of such terrible news.

"Oh my," Dominic said. "Maybe we shouldn't have expressed the crisis in front of them."

Maleek shrugged. "Dey might as well know since we're revealing everything else about ourselves to them. We might as well give dem our rupees and let them rob our homes, too. We just love bringing in people who aren't sworn brothers or sisters!"

"Maleek, knock it off!" Maui gestured towards the group again. "Don't worry about him. He's just like the rolling Goron. He's just stressed out about everything and wants to see it solved. We all do."

"So you're going through a famine?" asked Navi.

Maui nodded sadly. "Little lady, we're dealing with the worst of it. Our food supply is running low because the bomb flowers aren't growing in the places where we can get them."

Navi shook her head. "Where can you get the bomb flowers?"

"In Dodongo's Cavern. It's where the bomb flowers thrive, sister. They grow like crazy in the dark and you have to be one of the strongest creatures amongst the mountain folks to harvest them. Besides, being big keeps the monsters away, too."

Sheila gasped. "Monsters…?"

"Dodongos. Scale-covered creatures. They have a right to be there and they don't like trying to go after Gorons because we're pretty hefty."

Dominic cut into the conversation. "Their population dwindled over the years, and we've tried to maintain the ecosystem because they are important for the world's survival. However, the opposite is also true. If they wander off the mountain, or, dare I say, increase to an unsustainable size, it doesn't bode well for anyone. You might as well release a dragon onto the populace." He slapped a hand over his mouth. "Oh. Yes. History. Sorry."

Maleek added his say as well. "But de big rock is blocking the cavern entrance. I think it's 'cause of de man in black armor! He came riding through Kakariko with that big black horse and rode up de mountain with it! He stops in front of the city and asks for…things. Oh, I talk too much, mon…" Maleek clasped a big hand over his mouth.

"And you two wanted to keep secrets," Maui grumbled aloud.

Maruka saw the look of worry on the visitors' faces. They didn't seem to like Ganondorf anymore than the Gorons. He knew for sure that these people were to be trusted. Still, he searched for a memory in all their faces. Still, nothing was found.

"What did Ganondorf ask for?" The forest boy asked.

"What you're asking for," said Maui. "That's the council chamber. Let's see if Darunia is ready. You fit the bill for his fast being done. The council chamber is at the bottom of the citadel. We need to make sure we get to it as soon as possible. I'm praying you'll get your answers."

Up ahead, there was the council chamber's stone door. It didn't have a handle. The Goron symbol was etched into the stone, filling out the surface. A silk rug was laid out at the foot of the door. It felt plush beneath the feet of anyone who stood upon the cloth.

"Very few are granted access," said Dominic.

"But de ones who are worthy enough get to see de chieftain whenever they need him," Maleek said. "Are you worthy?"

"More than worthy," said the fairy. "I don't see why not. Do you, Link?"

"No," said Link the forest boy.

"All we need you to do is furnish proof of your connection to the King," said Dominic "Then you can communicate with Darunia on important matters."

Link the forest boy opened his satchel and pulled out a wooden object with holes drilled into it. He pressed a mouthpiece to his lips and with both eyes closed, brought music into the air. The peaceful song drifted and everything seemed silent once he finished. Then, as if it were truly magic, the door opened.

"Maruka," Maui said. "If this boy and his fairy ain't one of your friends, you should make him one now! We might want to speak with Darunia now, huh?"

Maui had the group wait outside before any of them could go in. Link heard hushed voices from deep within the chamber, drifting out of the dark corridor that led to the space the group sought. After a time, Maui emerged from inside the chamber, waving the children in.

"Darunia only wants to see the boy and his fairy," said Maui. "I'm sorry to the rest of you. I spoke to Darunia about you, but he only trusts Maruka and the people sent by the princess. At least for now."

Link heard an angry stomp from right behind him. He turned to see Trevor's face turning red as he gritted his teeth.

"Are you kidding me?" Trevor growled. "That's not fair!"

"Keep de voice down," Maleek said. "Dat's not helping anyone, whelp."

"Quit calling me that!" Trevor snapped, pointing a finger at Maleek. "Don't tell me what do to do! Don't tell us to not come to your town and try and solve things! We are trapped here! You've lived here your whole life, and so did your parents, and their parents and everyone else who lived in this stinking place! WE'RE TRYING TO GO HOME! And you're keeping us from doing even that…and you stole Jerome from us. You're kidnappers."

Maleek palmed his face. "For de last time, we found him and didn't know where he came from! If you came up and he remembered you, we'd hand him over with no question. We probably might, but he's not in a good place to even recall who you are! Give us some time to sort it all out, mon!"

"I'll give you time to take everything you got and shove it!" Trevor crossed his arms over his chest and glared away from Maleek. "I hate your stupid hair. I hate your dumb, stinking city. That big pot or whatever sucks. Hyrule sucks. I hate it all."

Maleek stomped towards the chamber entrance. "Let me come in too," he said. "I'm fitting to punt this loud mouth off de mountaintop. Off the summit, actually, right into the lava in front of de temple. Dat would be a good place to put a spoiled little boy like dat, don't ya think?"

"Maleek…" Maui said, but he allowed his fellow Goron to come in. Link and Navi stepped forward and the boy called Maruka followed as well. Maruka took a look back at Trevor and Sheila, who both had saddened looks on their faces whenever they shared a gaze with him. He still seemed to struggle with who he was as he ventured deep into the chamber with his new acquaintances and the friends he made while on the mountain. Soon, the rest of the city was left behind.

The group proceeded to find themselves in a room with many heirlooms scattered about. It was a mahogany space that almost reminded Link of his own home, though the chamber was about twice the size of his abode. Stone statues were pressed against corners of the room. A curtain of animal hide flowed from behind a mahogany statue depicting a Goron with its arms crossed over its chest. Torches were lit and mounted on stands that held the flame in the open mouths of their tops. Standing between the torches was Darunia.

He looked weak. His stance was still as strong as Maruka remembered and always knew it to be. However, his face sagged as if a few years passed by. Bags bunched up beneath both his keen eyes and he wore a weary frown. When Darunia looked at the Gorons, he managed to smile and nod out of respect. Then, he looked at Link and Navi and gave a surprised scowl.

"What is the meaning of this?" Darunia asked in a hoarse-yet-sharp tone.

"They're the messengers from Hyrule Castle," said Maui. "We saw the proof with our own eyes, Chieftain."

"Maui," said Darunia. "I understand. I truly do, but our sworn brother Arkanian has just insulted us. He's sent a child to help us with the crisis at hand? He's decided that I'm not even worthy of a single visit from a Hyrulean soldier? I know the knights have dissolved, so he has no choice there, but the King should know better than to do this."

"I don't think he meant to insult you, boss."

"Then he has no vision."

Darunia looked past Link and Navi, directing his gaze at Maruka. He smiled once more and gestured for the boy to come his way. When Maruka complied, Darunia placed both hands on his shoulders and gently patted the crown of his head.

"I heard about your efforts out on the trail," Darunia said. "The tektites are growing in number as well, hm?"

"I wouldn't know," Maruka said. "It's just what Dominic told me."

"Dominic is a smart one," Darunia said. "Speaking of other Gorons, why is Maleek here?"

"I can't stand one of de other visitors!" Maleek complained. "He has a big mouth and thinks he can run de place! He claims to be one of Maruka's friends! He's much lighter than him, but he seems ta know him. It might explain much about de memory issue de boy has."

Darunia glanced back and forth between Maleek and Maruka. When he looked at Maruka, he narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"Is that true?" Darunia asked. "Are there children out there who say they know you?"

Maruka nodded. "I…I don't remember them."

"Hm…" Darunia looked at Link. "You. Do you know Maruka?"

Link shook his head. "No. I barely know the other kids out there. They all seem to come from the same place, though."

"I see. What's your name?"

"Link."

"And that's a fairy, yes? So, you are a Deku child? A Kokiri?"

"Yes. This is Navi."

On queue, Navi bowed. "Pleased to meet you," Navi said.

"Likewise. Look…I know you're trustworthy. No one would be given the royal song of the Hyrule family unless they were deemed worthy. Who taught it to you?"

"Impa," Link said.

"Ah, yes. Years ago, her and I knew each other and spoke often. We were children together, though we only saw one another when I passed through the village with my father. Her and I were acquaintances more than friends, but I always respected her. She's a good woman. So was her husband, a good man who died in the war. It's so sad, the tragedy she went through. I was glad to find out she didn't die, but I never saw her again. I pray she's alright?"

Link looked shocked by what Darunia said, still had enough composure to nod.

"Good," Darunia said, offering Link a smile. The sternness in his voice faded. He let go of Maruka's shoulders and walked over to Maleek. He hissed something out at him and Maleekseemed to protest. However, the Goron eventually shook his head and walked out of the room saying "Darunia, this could be madness! None of dem are sworn brothers at all!" As Maleekleft, Darunia looked at Link.

"I know that it's not exacty the crisis that drew you here," said Darunia. "And I have a feeling that Arkanian is too busy with the peace treaty with that Ganondorf to think about our drought. You're here for the Spiritual Stone, aren't you?"

"Yes," Link said.

"What would a boy from the woods want with the Goron Ruby?" Darunia asked. "It's of great value, mind you. All the world's rupees wouldn't justify its worth. But you…you want to obtain our prize, and for what reason? Is there one?"

Link and Navi told the tale of the Triforce and the Spiritual Stones while Darunia listened intently, as well as Maruka from a distance. When the Deku Tree's death came up, Maruka's heart wretched. Darunia's face remained still. After the tale was done, Maruka realized they had been joined by Trevor, Sheila and an irritated Maleek.

"I can tell that you're being honest," Darunia said. "I believe what you're saying. The ruby has been considered a key to a special door and the gods trusted us to protect it from evil men. I believe that Ganondorf is one of those evil men. I refused to have anything to do with that fiend, especially after he told me to bring him the spiritual stone to save the people. He isn't noble."

Darunia gave a deep sigh before continuing. "However…I don't know if you are suited for this, Link. After all, you're a boy. Not to speak down to you…I heard that you too have valor and skill. The sword you hold is a forest blade, something that's not given lightly, especially by a fallen sworn brother like the Deku Tree. I see that you're capable of greatness…however, I don't believe we should involve you in our affairs."

The forest boy bowed his head. Maruka understood how he felt. It was hard to feel helpless, like you couldn't do anything at all to change the world around you.

"Please understand," Darunia said. "Our famine wasn't at the front of Princess Zelda's mind. It was this dream, and we don't necessarily know if it's true. I see the other children here around you and I believe there's a point to this…but I can't trust something I don't see. As far as I'm concerned, it could be a great trick on all of us, to fool us into action that serves the needs of Ganondorf. Do we really want to become susceptible to that?"

"No," Navi said, speaking up. "But sir, even Ganondorf is seeking out the spiritual stone. You said it yourself!"

"He's a thief," said Darunia. "He wouldn't have a chance of entering the Sacred Realm, even if he had all three spiritual stones. I know you have one, but the Deku Tree is merely trusting you to guard something that came from where you live. The forest is your home. This is ours. We don't involve ourselves in your affairs. I can't in good conscious involve you in ours. You're better off staying out of our business."

"Wow. How great." Trevor shook his head. "So we can't go home is what you're saying? We can't get this ruby because you don't think this is important enough to be our business?"

Darunia glared at Trevor. "Who are you?"

"The best friend of the kid you stole from us," Trevor said, pointing at Maruka, who he insisted on calling Jerome.

"You're the loudmouth."

"I'm the loudmouth and you're the creepy kidnapper with the beard."

"You see what I been talking about?" Maleek said. "Dis boy needs to get fed right to the dodongos, I think!"

"That's not necessary," Maui said. "He's upset because his friend doesn't recognize him, is all. He doesn't like that he isn't being noticed by someone he knows and cares about."

Darunia's glare softened after a time. He didn't get his eyes off Trevor and shook his head.

"Maybe this isn't a good time," Darunia said. "Why don't we speak about these matters later on? We can talk about the ruby. We can discuss our crisis as well…and I've also made a decision about the festival we hold. It will lift people's spirits if we allow it to progress and go on…so we will have it." Darunia offered a small smile. "I know it's not related to the ruby, butwhy don't you stay with us as guests and join us? Tomorrow, we'll be able to talk some more. Until then, welcome to Goron City."

Everyone agreed to Darunia's wise advice, or at least accepted it for the time being. The three Gorons who counseled him led the children to different rooms in the citadel. Darunia kept to himself in his chamber, pondering. The four children and the fairy who visited the city had the biggest thoughts of all. Link thought about what it would take for Darunia to allow him to obtain the Goron Ruby.

Navi thought about how to keep Link safe as the trials ahead faced him. Sheila wondered if Jerome would ever remember her name, let alone what she and Trevor were to him. Trevor was just angry and thought about all the words he could say to let the Gorons know what was really on his mind. So many thoughts drifted through Goron City.

They stayed in the children's minds as they fell asleep, prepared to be in Goron City for the long haul.


	20. And It Was Beautiful

**And It Was Beautiful**

Link woke up to the deep drawl of Goron men outside the guest homestead. He heard them through the red rock walls but couldn't pick up their words. They sounded like they forgot their city was close to a famine.

Link saw Navi smiling and glowing in the dark of his guest room. Her aura was always kind and bright.

"Up and at 'em?" she asked.

A groggy Sheila and Trevor dragged themselves into Link's room. Sheila smiled, but Trevor mustered a mere smirk and groaned.

"They're all loud here," he complained. "What's the big idea?"

"Didn't you hear about the festival?" Sheila pointed out. "They're going to celebrate their traditions tonight. And there's going to be a fire..." Sheila's eyes widened in the dark for a moment. "I don't know where it will come from, but it's going to be there I can see it."

Trevor yawned. "That's cool. Do you know when Jerome's going to remember us?"

Sheila shook her head. "My powers don't work like that."

"Bummer." Trevor scratched his head. "I don't remember the stuff about the festival, but sure...I guess we can waste our time doing that."

"Oh, get a grip!" Navi said while rolling her eyes.

Trevor scrunched his face in the fairy's direction. "I'm going to feed the chicken and look for Jerome. Or Maruko. Whatever they call him. I'll conk him on the head and see if that helps." Trevor sulked out of the room.

Navi shook her head. "His attitude is astonishing . He's so miserable."

Sheila looked at the door as if Trevor were still there. "He's upset about Jerome. Kids used to pick on Trevor in school because he was small. Then Jerome came along and stood up for him. They became friends on that day and no one hurt Trevor at school again. Somebody was always by his side, helping him."

Navi's expression softened. "I didn't know he went through all that."

"He doesn't like to talk about tough stuff."

Link's heart sank when he heard of Trevor's problems. It made him think of the Kokiri Forest and everything he went through. Mido's unkind words still hurt him to this day, even with the way they got along when Link came back to visit. Trevor was often impatient, but there were moments where he didn't care about himself.

"Poor kid," said Navi. "I can be a little nicer to him. At least for a while."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Link said. "Let's see what's out there."

Trevor searches for Jerome.

He asked many Gorons about his friend, using Jerome's full name, only to get blank stares in response.

"Who's Jerome Bailey?" several Gorons asked.

Trevor sighed every time he heard this. "The human kid you took in," he said. "He's, um, black and tall."

The Gorons would raise their hands in the air once they realized who Trevor was talking about.

"Maruka!" they all exclaimed. "The chosen boy! Why didn't you call him by his real name?"

Trevor kept his temper in check. That's NOT his real name, he wanted to say. QUIT CALLING HIM THAT. He held his tongue and stormed off instead, not wanting to argue.

Trevor finally found Jerome at the bottom of the city. The citadel square was decorated with silk banners bearing the Goron symbol.

Jerome sat against a wall, staring at the large Goron vase that towered over everything. Trevor sat down beside him and joined him in sightseeing.

He admitted in his mind that the vase's many faces were fascinating. Whoever made the jar had a great talent in art, in showing the feelings of Gorons.

"Uh..."

Trevor didn't know what to say, but knew he had to try.

"Hey." Smooth, Trevor. Smooth.

Jerome looked in Trevor's direction with sad eyes. He could have been one of the faces on the jar.

"Hello." Jerome said. Even his voice sounded different, like he didn't know what feelings were anymore.

"That's a pretty cool looking jar," Trevor said. "What does it do?"

"They use it for the festival," said Jerome. "I'm supposed to be part of the ceremony with it."

"Nice," said Trevor. "What are you going to do?"

"Guide a flame into the opening."

"...Are you going to use a ladder?"

"No."

Jerome pointed up at the platform high above the city.

"I'll throw it down from from up there" said Jerome. "And guide it into the jar."

"How?"

"You'll see."

"That sounds scary...Are you—you know—scared?"

Jerome shook his head. "I'm learning not to be."

"Good." Trevor sighed, knowing he had to bring it up. "Hey Jerome—I know you don't think that's your name—but I swear we're your friends. I want to help you get your memory back—"

"I know."

"And we'll take as much time as we—" Trevor paused. "What?!"

"I believe you."

Jerome looked at the strange mark on his left shoulder.

"Here," he said. "I'm Maruka. But wherever you're from...I think my name really is Jerome."

It started with a dream.

Everything was dark at first. Maruka felt like he was standing and floating all at the same time. He hovered in a space that wasn't the air or any part of the red earth he came to know. His eyes were open but his sight was pitch black.

Then, there was a flame. It glowed and brought warmth Maruka hadn't felt before. The fire was wondrous and felt familiar. Suddenly, a voice spoke from it.

Jerome.

Maruka looked around. He almost corrected the voice, trying to tell it that he was someone else, that maybe there was a mistake. His name wasn't Jerome. It was—

Jerome. Your mind was lost when you came here. When we protected you, damage was sustained. It's why one of you is lost. It's why all of you were scattered. It's why now, you can't remember who you are. A great evil tried to destroy you.

It was hard for Maruka to understand what was happening. He heard words, but they came at him so quickly that he didn't understand it.

Do not feel lost. The truth will come out and you will know exactly who you are.

Soon, Maruka saw faces. The first belonged to a woman who looked much like him.

She was tall and skinny, and had curly black hair.

She wore multi-colored headband and smiled in a way that reached Maruka's heart.

He was stunned by how similar the two of them looked.

"There's my baby."

The woman reached out to Maruka. He flinched at first, but stayed still once her hand gently cupped his chin. She pressed her lips against his forehead and Maruka's fear went away, as if she were simply made to take away his fear.

"Look at you," said the woman. "You are a chip off the block. And you look so much like me, Jerome Jackson Bailey—but in your eyes I see..."

Suddenly, she was gone. He looked around in the dark space, hoping she would show up and finish what she had to say.

What did she see? Maruka didn't know. The woman he looked like was gone before he could find out.

"We're both alone, aren't we?"

Maruka turned around and he saw the forest boy Link with his fairy, Navi. They stared at Maruka as if they were meeting him for the first time.

Maruka nodded before Link continued.

"I guess we are," Maruka admitted.

"I wish I could go home," said Link. "Do you know how to find yours?"

A tear fell down Maruka's cheek. "I don't what home is."

Link pointed behind Maruka. "Maybe they can help you."

Maruka turned around and saw the red eyed girl and strange boy. They stood side-by-side and like Link and Navi, stared at Maruka like he was something brand new.

"Someday," said the girl. "You're going to do something wonderful. You're going to change the mountain."

"What's your name?" Maruka asked.

The red eyed girl put a hand over her heart. "You know me," she said. "I'm Sheila."

"My name is Maruka."

"It's Jerome. You lost yourself. Didn't you hear the voice?"

"It...it can't be right."

The strange boy rolled his eyes. "Why would we lie to you? Just because you don't remember doesn't mean what we say isn't true. I'm Trevor, by the way. Get it together, bro. We need you."

They were right. Before Maruka asked any more questions, a new girl appeared. She had fiery hair and blue eyes. Her smirk seemed to try its best to hold back words.

"Do you want to know a secret?" the fiery haired girl asked. "About Sheila, I mean?" Maruka kept silent, but the girl continued as if he said he wanted to. "Sheila likes you. A lot. She always followed you around, but she didn't want you to know. So I pretended I wanted to go around the playground and explore stuff. But she was always looking at you."

Maruka felt his face burn.

"Go after her! You two would make a good couple!"

"What's your name?"

The girl gave a look as fierce as her curls. "Aw, c'mon hermano! Rebecca. You know that!"

No, I don't. Or I don't remember. I'm sorry—

Before Maruka could say this, the girl disappeared. Darunia took her place, along with Tuba, Maui, Maleek, Dominic and the elders.

"Darunia..." Maruka lost his words. The Goron Chieftain lifted a hand to stop the boy from speaking regardless.

"Save it," he said. "Make a choice, my boy. Choose to believe in the truth. In your destiny. Everything else will fall in place by then."

Then, there was only the fire. It rose from Maruka's palm, becoming a flaring pillar.

Awe filled Maruka's heart and mind. He knew this was his doing and also knew that it wasn't. It was beautiful, it was brilliant, it was his gift.

It was something he had to share with the world and he would do just that. A shining new world surrounded him as the fire lit the sky.

Then, the dream ended. Maruka wandered from Darunia's home and needed to be alone for a while. He was glad he wasn't now.

"I think my name really is Jerome," Maruka said to the strange boy. "And your name—it's Trevor. We're best friends."

When Trevor smiled , Maruka knew. It hurt his heart in some ways, but he was also glad. Everything was now being found out.

A group of Goron women made the children sit on stone stools in Tuba's home. They weaved many small green leaves together into wreaths while others painted red crescents on their faces.

Once the women were done, the children spent their time speaking with Maruka, who brought up memories that kept returning to his mind.

He remembered the football game and the bet that came before it. There was the time he met Trevor, Sheila, the girl named Rebecca and so many other things.

Soon, so much time passed that the festival was ready to start. When it did, the children all left together and went into the citadel square.

The citadel square was a sight to behold. The crimson banners smiled on the wall encircling the space. Goron men and women filled the square wi TV festive robes. Torches carried joyful mounds of flame.

All the Gorons chattered with one another, wearing merry looks on their faces, forgetting about the troubles that should have weighed them down.

Maruka's stomach was still a storm. His palms were damp from the nerves he built up since the late morning. He was very quiet—something the visitors always claimed him to be, a quiet boy with few words to say.

It was especially true now. In a lonely corner of the square, Maruka stood by himself. He'd glance at the festival for mere seconds, then quickly stared at the ground.

The elders were nearby. Xin, Qiang and Yoa had serious looks on their faces, unlike the people they led.

When others approached them, they acknowledged the Gorons with a small smile and conversation. Then, like Jerome, they were silent and stern. Maruka was glad they at least ignored him.

"I wish you were older."

Darunia yanked Maruka from his thoughts. He stood beside the boy, leaning on the wall.

At first, he had the same serious look as the elders, but when he peered down at Maruka, he smirked.

"I'd give you a little bit of the ale we've saved from trades with the Hylians," he said. "We only take it out once a year, for this very occasion. You look like you could use some."

"Is that a good idea?" Maruka asked.

"No. But it'd give you some courage."

Maruka tried to have a smile of his own. Darunia gently patted the boy's shoulder.

"You'll do fine," he said. "We'll all be inspired tonight and you'll help us remember who we are. A people forged by fire. There's nothing more beautiful than the sight of many flames flying from the ancestral vase!" Darunia gestured toward the large clay jar. "When a chosen one comes to partake in the festivities, our courage increases tenfold."

"What if I can't get the flame in the jar?" asked Maruka.

Darunia wouldn't stop smiling. He kept his hand on Maruka's shoulder. With his free hand, the Goron Chieftain pointed toward the crowd. His index finger searched the crowd until the visitors were found.

Trevor, Sheila, Link and Navi were bundled together, enjoying themselves in the midst of the partying.

"Your friends are already growing used to the place," said Darunia. "Soon, we won't be able to get rid of them! I wonder—do any of your friends know how to dance?"

Maruka shrugged. "If I remembered anything, I'd tell you." Maruka pauses, realizing he had to speak up about today. "I...remembered a couple things today. Names. Another friend who's out there, missing. I remembered a lot. I even had a dream."

Darunia scratched his straw-colored beard. Then, he clapped his hands together and went towards the group.

"I'm going to ask them if they'd like to join the dancing," he said. "Make them feel real welcome! You better join us as well, boy! Loosen your muscles before the miracle!"

Maruka watched the Goron Chieftain approached the visitors. He spoke to Trevor first.

Trevor looked away from Darunia as the leader spoke words Maruka couldn't quite hear. The boy shook his head and slowly pulled himself away from the rest of the group.

Sheila was next. She took Darunia's words in a better way, even smiling as the two interacted. Still, she shrugged and blushed. Maruka saw her mouth the words "I'm sorry" before she shrank into herself and didn't seem to know what to do.

Link was last. He had a calmer face, a face as quiet as Maruka's was. He wasn't a child of many words or smiles, but one could go up to him and let him speak.

Darunia and Link spoke for quite some time, then the boy dug into his satchel. He pulled out an instrument of wood and walked to the center of the square.

"Gorons!" Darunia's loud voice boomed throughout the space, bringing silence to the crowd. "One of our honored guests is going to play his ocarina for us! He says he has a song in mind for us to enjoy."

Link stood by a band that had been playing music for quite some time. He was given a place where he could stand out amongst them. After taking a deep breath, he pressed his lips against the ocarina's mouthpiece and started playing a joyful melody. The melody was fast yet delicate, a mixture of free and controlled.

It was the kind of song that made the heart leap and caused the body to follow. At first, the crowd was mesmerized by what Link played. Then, as time passed, the band joined in. They added their instruments and the song was fully accompanied into a realized piece of wonderful art.

The onlookers caught on as well. One Goron couple started to dance together, spinning each other around before getting into a wild dance where they flung their arms and legs out. Their fellow citizens copied the movements and the square was filled with many dancing people.

Darunia clapped along to the band's music. Navi bounced up and down, causing Maruka to imagine how the fairy looked as she danced in her own orb of light. Sheila and Trevor looked on, staring at the crowd, grinning at what they were seeing. Soon, Trevor found himself disappearing into the group, getting involved with the festivities.

Maruka remembered Darunia's advice and took it to heart. He was about to simply dance on his own, but realized Sheila was still alone. She was happy, but seemed unwilling to move.

Maruka walked up to her and offered a hand. When she realized what was happening, the two met each other's eyes and they both seemed very shy. Maruka felt nervous again, but the ritual was far from his mind. All he wanted to do was make sure he didn't embarrass himself in front of Sheila with bad dancing.

He remembered another day in that moment; Sheila was in the vision, sitting on a strange looking chair attached to a small table. She was drawing a picture on a piece of paper with some kind of pencil—a small, colorful pencil that wasn't exactly that.

Before Maruka could turn around and ask Sheila what she was drawing, she turned around as if to read his mind and showed it to him.

The drawing was far from perfect. Who could easily draw somebody else in a perfect image anyway? It was just impossible.

Still, she had everything right about how Maruka looked, from his puffed out hair to the clothes he seemed to wear fromhome. From where he came from.

"It's for you," Sheila said in the memory. "Do you like it, Jerome?"

Maruka didn't tell Sheila any of this. He hadn't said anything yet. All he focused on was bringing Sheila to the dance floor where they joined the Gorons in the joyful music.

They laughed together, spinning in circles as the music continued. When they found Trevor, Maruka playfully pulled him into the happy fray and they all spun around and around until they became dizzy.

"This reminds me of a man who wanted to play a song in the mill in Kakariko!" Sheila giggled.

"I'm thinking of the Merry-Go-Round," said Trevor. "The one in the carnival that comes to town."

Maruka scratched his head. "Horses, right? They were white and brown and gold. With...saddles. They had saddles to hold onto."

Trevor and Sheila stared at Maruka, astonished.

"Buddy," said Trevor. "You're remembering?!"

Maruka nodded. "I think I am."

Trevor and Sheila hugged Maruka.

"This is great!" said Trevor. "Now we don't have to worry about you having to learn everything all over again when we get home!"

Maruka felt guilty. He didn't want this new revelation—that he was Jerome after all—to change his connection with the Gorons.

Before he could say anything about it, he felt a hand on his shoulders. It was Darunia.

"Now's the time," Darunia said. "Let's get you up to the top to drop the flame."

Maruka nodded. He started to follow the Chieftain to the top, but before continuing, Maruka looked back at his friends.

"Darunia," said Maruka. "Can I bring the others with?"

Darunia paused and gave it thought. Then, he smiled and nodded. Maruka waved Trevor, Sheila, Link and Navi over to join them. They traveled to the top of the city where several Gorons with a torch waited for them.

"We'll go to the center," said Darunia. "Then, you'll guide flame down into the vase."

Maruka was ready to carry out Darunia's instructions. He didn't feel any nerves as he looked down at the square below.

All the Gorons stopped dancing. Their eyes were upon him and all they wanted to do was see a fire that could inspire them.

He knew the miracle would happen.

The flame seemed to speak to him. It flickered on the top end of a darkwood torch, crackle as it charred the wood.

Maruka reached out to the fire and held his fingertips inches away from the flame. The heat could have seered his skin, but the warmth soothed him instead.

When he gathered his courage, Maruka reached into the fire. He pulled away and looked at his right hand; not a single part of his skin was burnt. At this point, there was no reason for Maruka to be surprised at this.

"That's crazy," he heard Trevor whisper under his breath.

"Good luck Jerome," Sheila said. "I'm sorry—I'm going to call you Maruka. The one of fire."

Maruka thought of the Gorons down below. They watched in collective silence as he prepared himself for the big moment. Tuba caressed her belly, the elders watched in their sternness and the Calvary held their breath.

Every pair of eyes in the citadel was on the island above the square.

Maruka gathered the flame in his hands. It rose from the torch and hovered between his palms. As the fire came to life, Maruka smiled.

He raised the flame toward the sky. For a moment, the world stopped.

The dreams Maruka had rushed through his mind. Every face he cared about—the face of the woman he looked like, the face of the four friends around him and the Gorons—they filled his heart with unbelievable amounts of love.

Soon, the fire soared from the boy's hands and fell toward the square. Maruka held his breath.

The flame was swallowed by the jar's opening. Silence continued to take the city until sparkling lights shot out from the opening. Loud popping noises filled the air and the Gorons suddenly hollered. They cheered, danced and jumped up and down in the air. Then, there was a chant.

"MARUKA! MARUKA! MARUKA!"

It was his name. Maruka. The one of fire.

To the Gorons, that was who he was, a chosen hero.

Maruka turned to Link, Navi, Trevor, Sheila and Darunia.

"Jerome!" said Trevor. "Bro, is everyone made of magic! That was AMAZING!"

Jerome. That was his name too. These were his friends.

His friends beamed at him, joyful at what had just happened. In one night and one day, everything changed. It didn't seem to matter who Maruka was.

On this night, there was just the fire. Everyone was together. Everybody smiled because the fire came to life on the mountain.

For the rest of the evening, there was only dancing. There was only joy. There was only the grand group of friends Maruka could call a family and it was beautiful.


	21. The Last Bomb Flower

**The Last Bomb Flower**

Traces of the festival remained, even as Goron City's square cleared away.

Strips of bright colored cloth were scattered across the red rock floor. Flower petals accompanied the vibrant mess. The toasted smell of firework powder wafted through the air. Everything that stayed behind would help people remember. No one else was left—except for Link and Maui.

"You did a fine job playing that Ocarina," Maui said as he took Link aside. "I don't think I've ever heard a song like the one you played. Who taught you?"

Link smiled down at his instrument. "My best friend."

Maui patted Link on the back. "They must be extraordinary."

"She's the best."

"Look." Maui gestured towards the council chamber's door, which was surprisingly open. "Darunia wanted to tell you about a decision he made. Why don't you and your pretty fairy lady come on by?"

Navi blushed and giggled at Maui's compliment. "Quiet, you," she said. "What's up with the kind words?"

"The Gorons are friendly people," Maui said with a wink. "Let's not keep them waiting!"

Link, Navi and Maui entered the council chamber. Darunia sat on the floor with Maleek, Dominic, the boy called Maruka and three older Gorons. All were cross-legged in a well-spaced circle, leaving just enough room for the others to join them.

"The noble boy with the ocarina," said Darunia. "And his wise fairy. We have important matters to discuss, please sit."

When Link and Maui sat down, the meeting commenced.

"As you know," said Darunia. "We are on the verge of a famine. With everything that's happened, we've decided to enlist your help in destroying the blockade at Dodongo's Cavern."

Link froze in his spot at the circle. He wasn't sure if he heard the Goron leader right. When everyone in the circle kept a serious look, Link realized that Darunia truly had a change of heart.

"Everyone in this world is connected," Darunia continued. "And after thinking about it…I realize that I was too harsh on you and the other children. I…mistrusted your sincerity. However, I know that you're trustworthy. Please forgive me for my suspicions. They were unfair to you."

"You're forgiven," Link said.

Darunia nodded and smiled. "I am glad."

"What do you want us to do to help?" asked Navi.

"We need Link and Maruka to use the last bomb flower we have," said one of the older Gorons with long hair. "We feel both their skills will be crucial."

"If they're successful," said another old Goron with a patch over his left eye. "We can speak about a certain reward you seek. You wish for the Spiritual Stone of Fire, yes?"

Link's heart leapt. Everyone in the room was so full of hope. Maruka was the most hopeful of all, especially after guiding the ceremonial flame in the ancestral jar at the festival.

"So," said Darunia. "Are you prepared to help us?"

Link nodded. "I'll do what I can."

Darunia clasped his hands together. "We feel the same way about the rest of Hyrule. Your spirit, young Link…it is admirable. You have a heart for saving others and you do it without question. Don't lose that nature. It will help you overcome everything."

Darunia gestured towards Dominic. The studious Goron held a case made from black polished stone. He stood, walked over to the Chieftain and gave his leader the case. Darunia opened it, revealing a pair of brass bracelets. The Goron symbol was carved into both of them.

"The bomb flower is heavy," said Darunia. "Its stamen is a fuse with short life. Once the fuse disappears, the bomb flower explodes. There is a bomb flower is on the cliff just outside the city. It's directly above the cavern. This bomb flower must hit its target. You need extra strength to give yourselves a chance. So…come forward, Link and Maruka."

The boys stood up at Darunia's command. When they approached the Chieftain, they watched him remove the Goron bracelets and clamp them on both their wrists.

"With these bracelets," said Darunia. "The destiny of the Gorons lies in your hands. May Din's fire burn within your hearts. May Nayru's wise eyes be bestowed upon you. Pray that Farore's love of life is still intact for the mountainfolk. Be blessed with your skills. They will help you—and save the rest of us." Darunia turned to the rest of the room. "Let us now rest. In the morning, we will rise together and prepare for a great harvest! It will be the greatest one of them all."

Everyone left the chamber. Link and Maruka walked together for a time, completely silent as Navi bobbed ahead of them. They both favored the arms that wore the Goron bracelets, feeling the burden of great responsibility.

When it was time for Link and Maruka to part, they stood and faced each other. Neither was sure of what to really say.

"Good luck," Maruka finally blurted. "I know you'll help save them."

"Thanks," Link replied. "You'll do your part too. The Gorons believe in you."

"Let's believe in each other." Maruka paused. "Tell Trevor and Sheila I said 'good night.' And tell Sheila I hope we find Rebecca when we get a chance."

The two shook hands and parted ways. Goron City slept. The silence was peaceful, welcome and so full of hope.

Maruka was sent to the cliffside ahead of Darunia by the Chieftain's orders. He joined every denizen as they headed to the stone canopy outside Goron City. Link, Navi, Sheila and Trevor were with him as well. Link joined Maruka at the front of the group, the duo leading the way side-by-side.

Link and Maruka approached the edge of the cliff with the last bomb flower. The boulder blocking Dodongo's Cavern was down below. The drop seemed simple, but the boulder was far away and a little ahead of the cliff. Maruka knew that whoever threw the bomb flower would have to think hard about how to aim it so it struck target.

The Goron Calvary stood nearby, expecting a successful end to the blockade. Large brown sacks were attached to their backs with leather straps. The Calvary wore dark-lensed goggles like Dominic's, along with gloves that covered their large hands. Each Calvary member had a serious look on his face. Even the cheerful Maui didn't manage a smile.

Darunia emerged from inside the city with Tuba and the elders. They added paint to their faces, patterned to look like flames encircling their left eyes. When Darunia reached the boys, he looked down them both. His face was like stone, the same way.

"This is a day of truth," Darunia declared. "There's a reason we've met. Link and Maruka…you are children of destiny, as are your friends. I sense it. I see it. Your future is bright. On this day, you will save us all."

Several Calvary members stepped forward. They suddenly broke out into a fierce dance. Every move they made was coupled with loud voices in the ancient Goron language. A member of the Goron band fiercely beat on a drum, which guided the ceremony's powerful rhythm.

After the dance, Maleek and Dominic came forward with a lit torch. They were careful not to get too close to the bomb flower at the cliffside. The bomb flower's marigold stamen coiled, ready to make contact with the torch's flame. Darunia plucked the bomb flower from its green patch.

"In the darkness of Dodongo's Cavern," he said. "These plants grow at many times the speed compared to those that bask in sunlight. We can't be fed without this gift. Our crop is so important to our harvests. Our lives truly depend on it."

Darunia caressed the bomb flower as if it were a child. Then, he carefully placed it into Link's arms. Maruka was surprised at how easily the forest boy could carry it. The Goron bracelet really was powerful. The surge of strength it gave its wearer seemed natural. The knowledge of this gave Maruka confidence in the task ahead.

Darunia turned to Maruka, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Maruka. The One of Fire. With this flame…" Darunia pointed at the torch. "You can make anything happen. You can wish away the cold. Warm someone's spirit. With one flame, you can bring light to a dark world and make it look as if it were all new. We didn't put the Goron mark on your shoulder, my young friend. It was always there. You're someone special, someone we've waited a long time to see. So, continue to be that man. We believe in you…Jerome."

Maruka's heart leapt at the name. He realized the Chieftain believed what he did, that he came from the place Trevor and Sheila spoke of. As Darunia walked away, Maruka was tempted to think about what would happen after today.

Would he go home? Were the children able to leave Hyrule? Then, Maruka looked down at the barrier. He knew that now wasn't the time to dwell on the future. Today, he had a nation to save.

"You can do it!" Sheila's gentle voice was powerful for what seemed to be the first time ever.

"Come on, J!" Trevor chimed in. "It's like playing QB! When you get your head fixed, you'll know what I'm talking about! You're one of the best wherever you go! Kill it! Both of you guys!"

The boys focused on the boulder below, looking down upon it together.

"Let's save them," said Maruka. "The Gorons…they're like my family. All of them. And Trevor and Sheila…they're my friends."

"They care about you so much," said Link.

"I care about them too. Link…I consider you to be my friend."

"Same. If we succeed, we can save Hyrule. I can save the forest. The princess. Everyone." The forest boy's face drooped and he looked at his fairy. "When I lived in the forest, I…woke up to Navi's voice. She woke me from a bad dream where I saw someone evil. I found out it was Ganondorf. I was told that the Deku Tree needed me and I answered the call. It was scary. I had to fight a monster that cursed him. Even though I won, the…" A tear escaped one of Link's eyes. "The Deku Tree died. I didn't think I deserved to be in the forest anymore…and so I ran away. I had to go on a journey, but I didn't want to be there anymore. It…hurt too much.

Link wiped the tear away and straightened his body. "When I went back, I realized that I never wanted to leave. The forest was my home. The kids living there are my friends. When we protect the Triforce, I want to go back. I want to things to be good again, and I want to smile again…but I have to help the Gorons first. _We_ have to help the Gorons first. Do you understand? I don't know if Jerome is your real name or if Maruka is your real name, but you have to believe that you're the person who can help everyone on Death Mountain. They're relying on you…because you're their friend. Help your friends and save them. Let's do this together. Are you ready?"

Jerome nodded. He reached out to the flame on the torch. The fire swirled around his fingers and he guided the light to the bomb's stem. A spark appeared on the stamen. The bomb flower hissed.

Link raised the bomb flower over his head and looked down at the cavern below. After a quick darting of his eyes, he allowed it to drop. As it plummeted to the boulder, the onlookers braced themselves. The world, it seemed, lost its sound except for the lonely hiss that faded as it drew closer to the surface below.

A boom echoed, followed by another sound that stretched out into the air. Massive crumbling riddled everyone as Death Mountain rattled. When the shaking stopped, Maruka started to understand what he was seeing. The fiendish boulder had been broken into countless pieces.

Dodongo's Cavern was unsealed.

The famine was finally over.

Both boys turned away from the ledge and ran from it in triumph, putting their arms around each other's shoulders. They jumped up in the air along with Navi, who whisked herself around and couldn't contain her own joy.

The onlookers followed suit. They hugged each other and shouted in jubilation. Some shed tears of joy at the end of their troubles. Maruka and Link went out of their way to find Sheila and Trevor. They embraced each other when they met.

Suddenly, a pair of strong hands grabbed Maruka from behind. Darunia scooped the boy up and picked him up in a joyful hug.

"Destiny has fulfilled its purpose!" The Chieftain boasted.

Maruka hugged Darunia back. "It did!"

"I'm very proud of you…we couldn't have asked for anything more from a chosen one."

Darunia put Maruka down. The boy noticed a saddened look on the Chieftain's face and instantly knew why. It seemed as if the journey on Death Mountain was over. They both knew that Maruka didn't belong here and that was a painful truth that would take some time for them to accept. Until then, though, they would enjoy this wonderful moment and cherish the victory for the mountain folk.

"Chieftain!" Maui waved at Darunia while the rest of the Goron Calvary gathered around him. "How about we get ourselves to harvesting that cavern? We're ready whenever you are, sir!"

"Agreed!" Darunia palmed the top of Maruka's head. "Why don't you join us in harvest? If you stick with us, you're bound to be safe."

Maruka smiled. "That sounds great."

The Goron Calvary made their way down the trail with the children close behind. When they reached the entrance to Dodongo Cavern, Darunia equipped himself and stood before his men.

"Calvary," he said. "The Cavern is still filled with many dodongos. Be alert while in there. Defend yourselves and may your harvest path be great! I look forward to your efforts to save our people from starvation!"

The Calvary went inside. Each child made sure to stick close to a soldier as they walked down a long path into the cave. When they reached the cave, they found another blockade in front of them. It looked like a wall put together by broken brownstone slabs. On the sides of the narrowed pathway were more bomb flowers. Darunia plucked a bomb flower from the side and threw it against the wall with perfect timing. The bomb flower exploded and soon the Calvary found themselves looking deep into Dodongo's Cavern.

The cavern's first chamber was strange and dim. In its center was a jagged platform of stone. It was surrounded by four pillars that rose in and out of a shallow pool of lava. The lava glowed an eerie red. Near the back of the chamber was a discolored skull. Its mouth was sealed shut, though sharp fangs jutted out and overlapped with one another. Both eye sockets were empty, holding a deep darkness from within.

The Calvary didn't look fazed by the sight. Maruka was sure it was because they had been here before. However, the children all seemed to shudder at the Cavern's eerie nature, just like he did. Maruka was grateful that the Calvary would keep them safe.

Navi glowed gleefully in the cavern's darkness. "This should put everyone at ease," she said. "Don't you Gorons wish you had a fairy around?"

"Rumor has it we do," said Maui.

Navi looked back at Maui. "Really? I'd love to meet her."

"You don't think you're radiant enough? You're a sight for sore eyes, sister."

"You're too much."

The Calvary pressed forward, carefully moving through the main chamber. Darunia silently led them to the right, where a dirt path had been paved to avoid the lava pits. It led to a large corridor where the path started winding like a snake, eventually reaching an archway entrance into yet another part of the cave. Maruka made sure to stay beside Darunia, who seemed very focused on ensuring the space was clear for the harvest to start.

"This seems like a good spot," Darunia muttered to himself before raising his voice to the others. "Gorons, find the bomb flowers and get started! We want this trip to be fast! We'll return to take care of any unwanted infestations later. Remember that we only want to control the population, not eradicate it. We're not monsters…but the dodongos are, unfortunately. Defend yourselves if need be. Let's keep that distinction clear."

The Calvary went to work. They found bomb flowers resting outside the chamber. Maleek would bring the torch to Maruka and Maruka would light the stamens of each orb brought to him. Bomb flowers adorned nearby walls…then, the walls would break from explosions. Gorons gathered the rocks into bags and would on to another corridor.

"See what it's like, brotha?" Maui asked Link. "Without the bomb flowers, we'd be lost and starving. Now that the cavern's open, nothing can go wrong! These bomb flowers grow at rapid pace!"

"Dee people gon have a second festival," declared Maleek. "Dey be wantin' to honor you kids as good luck charms. Be careful, now, we be wantin' you to stay so we don't get in a famine ever again! You ever consider?"

"No thanks," said Trevor. "You don't need my big mouth around."

Maleek waved off Trevor's playful quip. "I can tolerate de small tings."

"That's nice and all…" Trevor looked at Maruka's way and smiled. "But we got a town to get back to. Right, Jerome?"

Another memory rushed through Maruka's mind. He wanted to tell Trevor about it as soon as he got the chance, but before he suddenly shot up from the ground and found himself flung to the side. An ugly screech cut through the air before turning into a wretched gurgle. Maruka looked Darunia's way and saw the Goron leader gripping a strange green creature.

The creature writhed in Darunia's clutch before the Chieftain threw it. Maruka watched the creature strike the ground with a thud.

"Stay away from it!" Darunia shouted. Before Maruka could think about what just happened, another explosion rocked the corridor. Dust burst from the part of the ground where the creature breathed its last. Whatever the creature was disappeared by the time everything settled.

"It was a Dodongo larvae!" said Darunia! "They've infested the area! Be alert!"

Everything about the harvest seemed to change. The Gorons drew closer to one another, going back to back as they moved through the corridor. Soon, a group of Dodongo larvae burrowed out of the ground. They slithered towards the calvary and each soldier struck the creatures and threw them away. Maruka and Link looked at each other and took part in the battle themselves. The forest boy slashed at the creatures with Navi's guidance and Maruka used his knife to combat the creatures himself. The other children backed away from the battle while staying close to their friends, hoping to gain protection in the chaos.

At one point, the amount of Dodongo Larvae overwhelmed the Gorons. The Gorons scattered and the children followed suit. They were together in the archway of a small corridor. The shade covered them and it seemed as the children were safe. Then, Maruka sensed something was wrong. When Sheila gasped and let out a yelp, he realized why when he looked to his left.

A dying larvae writhed beside his feet. He tried to kick it away, but its skin color pulsed between green and red, with the red growing stronger beneath the emerald complexion. Maruka barely dove away from the larvae when it exploded.

Maruka thought he was safe. His eyes were closed when the space around him rumbled. A lot of noise clouded his senses, but when everything grew still he though the battle to be over. He paused, expecting to hear the Gorons cheer in victory. When it stayed quiet, Maruka realized something was off. He opened his eyes and it was still dark.

The other children were with him. Link, Trevor and Sheila picked themselves up from the ground. Maruka realized the horrible truth. The arch way was blocked by a collapse of rocks. The explosion damaged the cavern, separating them from the Calvary.

The children were trapped. There wasn't an exit in sight.


	22. Trapped

**Trapped**

"Maruka!"

Darunia's voice boomed from the other side of the collapse. It started loudly before growing meek. Maruka stood up in response. He fought the fear that started to take him over, the fear he thought went away when he mastered his control over fire.

"Maruka!" Darunia repeated. "Link! Trevor! Navi and Sheila! Can you hear me? Are you alright?"

"We are!" Maruka answered, though his voice quivered. "No one's hurt."

Maruka's eyes had adjusted to the dark at this point. The children were in a place with dark blue walls and cold cracked rock floors. What he said about the others was true—the group was covered in soot, but all of them stood and seemed fine.

"Good," Darunia said. "Thank the goddesses. Curse it all…bomb flowers won't get you out of this collapse. They're too far away from here. We ran out of regular bombs." A hard thud rattled the collapse, but it wasn't struggle enough to break it. "Our torch light was taken out as well. We can't easily find a fire. You'll have to navigate your way out. On your own."

He looked back at his friends. They all looked worried as they gazed at their surroundings. Sheila seemed to shiver. Trevor wore a frown. Even Link and Navi, the boldest in the group, seemed discouraged. Everyone was silent, wondering what waited for them up ahead.

"Where do we go?" Maruka asked Darunia, pressing his ear to the collapse.

"Through the dangerous places," said Darunia. "Dodongo's Cavern is treacherous. There's no avoiding that. There are rooms in the cavern with lava pits surrounding the sturdy ground, just like the first chamber. Stay on the paths we made over the years. Be careful in narrow corridors. Dodongos are rampant right now. It was what we feared…stay away from them when you can, my son. This looks like Ganondorf's work."

"Where can find you?" Maruka asked.

"If my memory serves right, you'll see us in the main chamber. Keep your eyes open and your heart strong. We will reunite, Maruka. You _will_ survive…I'm…sorry for bringing you here. I shouldn't have brought you. Forgive me."

Maruka's heart sank. He heard the guilt in Darunia's voice. The boy wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault, that no one could have really seen an attack coming and the joy of the harvest distracted the Calvary. Maybe it was Maruka's fault for being here. After all, why was he even on the mountain?

"I'll see you soon," said Maruka.

Maruka's heart pounded. He wasn't sure if he could believe in his ability to get out of here. The darkness took everything over. Even after adjusting his sight, nothing was certain. When he turned to face the rest of the group, Maruka realized he was trembling.

"You heard Darunia."

Navi's glow strengthened amongst the group. She raised her high above the children and smiled.

"We're going to survive," said the fairy. "I have enough light to guide us through all this. Each of you has skills that can save you. I believe in you all. Don't doubt yourselves. Not now. You hear me?"

Maruka nodded, bracing himself for the trek. He met Link's eyes, which glistened and even seemed sad. The forest boy took a deep breath and let it out before lifting his sword and shield.

"Let's go," said Link. "You and I can lead the way."

The group forged ahead, following Navi. They walked carefully, not wanting to make a sound that could attract unwanted enemies. Maruka wondered what the Dodongos looked like. He heard descriptions that would have haunted his dreams if Tuba didn't brush them off with her gentle smile. Regardless, he knew they weren't to be encountered unless you had no choice but to fight.

Maruka put the bomb flower down and the group backed away. A cascade of explosions transformed the pillar. It lowered itself into the foundation it was built into. The ridges jutted out, crafting the staircase Link saw in the pillar's design.

The cavern's darkness didn't want to leave. Maruka wished a torch was nearby so he could harness its light. Navi was good enough, but another glow, another guide would have done wonders for the group. When they turned a corner, all of them froze.

Strange footsteps lurked nearby. Each tap against the cracked ground was focused, as if whoever was walking had been on a hunt.

"Be careful," Navi whispered.

The group crept down the corridor they were in. Just as they were about to round another corner, fire blocked them. It barely missed the children as they jumped back from the fiery attack. A roar emerged afterwards.

_Dodongo_, Maruka thought.

The footsteps grew louder. A beast with emerged from the cavern's shadows. It was covered in scales and had spikes sticking out from its spine. The beast's nostrils huffed out twin strands of grey smoke. The children's surroundings seemed to heat up. When Maruka peered into the beast's eyes, he saw that they were two teal orbs without pupils. It was as if the beasts had no life in them to speak of, but only a violent rage.

"Be careful now!" said Navi. "I think it's going to attack again!"

The Dodongo bared two rows of sharp teeth. Its bottom row harbored two tusks that protruded out like daggers. It inhaled deeply and its wide frame body expanded. Maruka knew what would happen next. He dashed in front of the group without thinking. Both his palms faced the creature.

"GET BACK!" he yelled. "It's going to—"

The flames lit up the dark. Heat surrounded Maruka's hands, arriving in the form of amber flames not unlike the flickering mounds on his training torches. The heat was a sensation he grew used to. However, pain followed.

Maruka yelped. He felt his skin bubble and burn. Something tore on the back of his hands, causing his eyes to tear up. Suddenly, Maruka screamed as the pain grew worse. He almost fell to his knees. The cavern seemed darker, as if he were going blind.

As Maruka started to fall, he wondered what could have gone wrong. This had never happened before. Gorons told him stories about how he seemed to survive the heat more often than not. He survived the crater where the Fire Temple rested. Flames were under his command. They said he could have walked on the sun and survived, mastering the Morning Star above all else.

This was different.

Maruka gathered himself. He didn't know what caused him to get his second wind, but he widened his stance and focused. The fire was still painful, but Maruka battled through whatever hurt him. His foe—the Dodongo before the group—threatened them all. This couldn't be allowed. Maruka had to fight.

With a shout, he threw the fire back at the beast. The flames covered the Dodongo's face. Its loud roars soared through the cavern as it writhed, trying to shake off its own sense of pain. Maruka heard Link's quick footsteps, which led to the forest boy leaping in the air to slash the Dodongo on the head. The Dodongo uttered a gurgle and fell. A red tongue rolled out from its mouth as the flame charred its body.

Maruka allowed himself to fall. A pair of hands caught him before he landed face first into the frigid ground.

"I got you," Trevor said with a pained voice. "Why did you do that, bro?" He helped Maruka kneel on the ground, holding him steady. Navi shed her light on his hands. The burns shriveled his fingers. Blisters covered the backs of both his hands. Maruka tried to steady himself, but couldn't. He was made too weak from the attack.

"Jerome…!" Sheila covered her mouth. "Oh no…"

Maruka wasn't used to hearing his real name, but he didn't mind this time. He cringed as Sheila quickly borrowed a cloth from Link's satchel and wrapped it around his hands.

"This is too freaky," said Trevor. "Are there more of them? I hope not, dude."

"Let's not find out," said Link. "Where's the way out?"

The others looked around and surprisingly found a door made from steel. They rushed towards it, not wanting to run into other Dodongos. When they walked through the door, the air sweltered even more than it did in the dark corridors.

They were in a large area with molten lava. Only platforms of hardened red rocks separated the children from certain doom. The room's magma flowed around the island-like platforms. It eventually reached an edge where it spilled over into a place Maruka didn't want to think about. He was sure his friends felt the same way.

A ledge oversaw the lair of magma. There was already a first waterfall-like structure guiding the lava into the space. When the children looked up at the ledge, shadows caught their attention. Tall, looming figures stared down at them, brandishing swords. When they revealed themselves, Maruka's stomach flipped.

The figures had serpent-like heads. Their tongues slithered from their mouths, wriggling between two rows of sharp teeth. They had armor on their shoulders, with sharp clamps attached to their left arms. Tails stuck out from their backs. Their clawed feet seemed to dig into the ledge beneath them as their clawed hands clutched silver swords.

Their eyes were a violent gold. Each beast was full of malice. Maruka could tell. He knew that when they leapt down and landed perfectly platforms, there would be no choice for the children other than to fight for their lives.


	23. Lizalfos' Lair to The Dodongo's Skull

**From The Lizalfos' Lair to The Dodongo's Skull**

_No one gets hurt again._

Link brought himself to the front of the group as the beastly warriors approached. His heart raced—half from rage and half from fear—and all he could think about was how to protect the others.

"Who are they?" Link asked Navi without taking his eyes off the foes.

"Lizalfos," Navi answered.

The largest of the Lizalfos screeched at the group. Its yell pierced Link's hearing, causing him to cringe. He gritted his teeth, refusing to break his glare at the horde as they tried to corner their intended prey. Link looked back at the mountain boy called Maruka. He tried to hide it, but Link wasn't fooled—the battle with the Dodongo hurt him.

Because of this, Link knew he had to bear the burden of the battle. He thought of his failures with the Deku Tree. Link was in pain as well—he carried a hurt that would never go away until he knew he could protect those he cared about. The new friends he found were amongst them.

Suddenly, a Lizalfos charged at the group. It hissed before swinging its sword down on Link, who saw the attack coming. He turned the Kokiri Sword to sideways so that it was horizontal in comparison to his enemy's weapon. Both blades clashed, birthing sparks while making a fierce cross.

The Lizalfos snarled and pulled away from Link. It tried to take off the forest boy's head with a side slash. Link crouched below the attack, balling himself beneath his Hylian shield. The Lizalfos' attack was relentless. More sparks fell to the rocky ground.

When Link heard Sheila scream, it propelled him to action. He quickly cut the Lizalfos' shins when it slowed down on its attacks. While the creature gawked in pain and staggered, Link took advantage. He lunged his sword into the foe's gut. The Lizalfos trembled from the blow before falling to the ground. It let out a final breath and became still.

Link looked around and panicked. He didn't hear the scurrying footsteps of the others during his fight with his attacker. They were spread out across the lair, dealing with the two remaining monsters. Each of them were in danger of facing their doom.

Maruka was two platforms away from Link. He actually had his dagger out and held his own against the brute strength of the Lizalfos he fought. Every strike of the sword met the dagger and Maruka managed to avoid getting harmed. It wasn't going to last for long.

Link could tell the mountain boy was getting weary. Sweat poured down his face and his injuries didn't help much either. Link leapt in Maruka's direction, careful to make his steps count.

"Hold on!" he shouted to Maruka. He noticed Sheila and Trevor keeping their distance from the third Lizalfos as well. As long as they kept a platform between themselves and the Lizalfos, they would be fine. They just had to give themselves more time.

Link leapt to the platform where Maruka and his opponent fought. He knew he had to be quick. His timing was fortunate, as Maruka fell down and lost his dagger. Link rushed to get between the mountain boy and the Lizalfos. He blocked the Lizalfos' downward slash with his shield, using both hands to lift it off his back and push up against the brute force of the creature.

Link looked back at Maruka, who crawled toward his dagger. Clasping a trembling hand around his knife, Maruka then leapt up and stabbed the Lizalfos in its side. He held the blade there until the Lizalfos died. Maruka breathed heavily as he cleaned the dagger off.

"Don't push yourself," warned Navi. "You can't get hurt anymore."

Maruka shook his head. "I have to help the mountain. You won't stop me, even if it's bad for me. Where's Trevor and Sheila?"

"HELP!"

Link and Maruka's friends were trapped at the edge of the magma fall. The platform they were on was attached to a narrow bridge connected to another isle. Like Maruka's attacker, the Lizalfos didn't seem to notice anything other than its targets. Link and Maruka had to work quickly to make sure it stayed that way.

They leapt from isle to isle, landed on the platform leading to the bridge and balanced themselves on the narrow pathway. When the Lizalfos turned around, the boys stumbled. Link almost fell, but Maruka caught him and kept him standing. When the Lizalfos inched its way towards Link and Maruka, they noticed Trevor sneaking behind the creature. He had a large rock in his hands that he raised above his head.

Link and the Lizalfos engaged each other in battle, clashing their swords against one another. Link pushed the Lizalfos in Trevor's direction, which gave the boy from Oak Shire a chance to join the fray. He bashed the rock on the Lizalfos' head, breaking the stone into pieces.

The Lizalfos swayed, dazed from the hit. Link could have plunged his sword into the beast's heart to finish it off, but Trevor's attack was enough. The Lizalfos fell into the magma, floating into a horrible doom the children didn't even want to think about.

And so, the battle was over.

"Are you OK?" Maruka asked Trevor and Sheila.

The two nodded before Maruka pressed a hand to his forehead and seemed close to falling into the magma himself. They scrambled to help him up. Then, the group carefully trekked back toward where they started. Another steel door awaited them to the right and they entered through it, continuing their journey into the cavern.

Many obstacles stood in their way; strange metal razors skidded across the rocky floor of one room, as if they had a life of their own. Link and Navi had to lead the way, with the fairy looking around the corner to make sure the children weren't harmed.

There were platforms with surfaces set on fire. They seemed unable to go out until Maruka wearily noticed a switch on the wall that resembled an eye. It was enclosed in a marigold, diamond-shaped frame. When Link fired a deku seed into the eye, the flames were instantly doused, as if they were never there.

They dealt with more foes—there were strange bats called "keese" that had to be taken out with more deku seeds or a slash of the blade. One time, the children tried to move a statue of the way and it came to life. It changed color, had a sharp growl and jumped in the children's direction, intent on brutally bashing them.

Link took care of the foe with a nearby bomb flower. It rested in the corner of the room they were in, thriving in the dark. Link ran and plucked it from its green patch. After striking it against the rock wall, he threw it in the statue's direction and did enough damage to blow into stone shards. The children thanked him for his help very often.

Soon, the children made their way to a higher level of the cavern. After braving through another pair of fiery pillars doused by the eye switches, they came upon another switch in the ground. When Link stepped on it, a rocky platform rose to the top. The children recognized the platform from the first room in the cavern. They even looked down and noticed the top of the Dodongo's Skull. For the first time in a while, Maruka seemed full of energy.

"Darunia!" he called out. He pulled away from Trevor and Sheila's helping arms and stumbled ahead. "We're back!"

There was no response. This proved odd to the group. Link saw Maruka's face fill up with worry.

"Where did they go?" asked Trevor.

"I wish I knew," Maruka said. "Darunia said he would meet us here."

"There's an explanation," said Link.

Suddenly, Sheila gasped. She stood still and her eyes widened. The others around her could have sworn one of her eyes changed color—to a mixture of violet and red and other shades of colors they didn't seem to know—then, she went back to normal. Her face looked tired, even more than Maruka's.

"They're inside its head," she said.

Trevor raised an eyebrow. "Uh…what is that supposed to mean?"

Sheila pointed at the Dodongo's Skull. "They're inside the head," she said. "Don't you notice something different. Its eyes never glowed before. And I think its mouth is open."

The boys looked at each other and turned to see if what Sheila said was true. Surely enough, when they observed the skull, the changes were there—both eyes glowed with an eerie red light. The skull's mouth was open.

"Why would they go without us?" Trevor asked. "Not that I'm complaining that much."

"They didn't want us to get hurt," said Maruka. "So they wanted to take care of the other Dodongos."

"Good for them," said Trevor. "And us, too. We can wait for them out here."

"Or," said Link. "We could help them. We're supposed to. We promised."

Trevor palmed his forehead. "No," he said. "No way am I getting myself killed in there. We've done enough! We almost died from baby Dodongo bombs, fought fire-breathing dinosaurs and beat up evil lizard freaks! I'm not doing anything else."

It was quiet for a moment. Then, Maruka looked at the place where the rocky platform would rise.

"I'm going," said Maruka. "We have to make sure the Calvary's OK."

Trevor looked shocked. "Are you out of your mind?"

"No," said Maruka. "I've been out of my world, hometown and family. That's where I've been."

"Well," said Trevor. "You're crazy too. I know they're nice and all that, but you got to stay with your friends! OK?"

Maruka looked back at Trevor. He walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, looking the boy from Oak Shire dead in his eyes.

"I'm Jerome," said Maruka. "I can control fire, have dreams about my life and I can save a mountain if I wanted to. And I made a lot of friends along the way while getting my old ones back. I'm not leaving them behind and I'm not going to let them get hurt. I'm going to help them."

Trevor shrugged. "OK…but what if something bad happens? What do we do?"

"What we did in the game we played," said Jerome. "We're going to win. Don't worry about it, T."

Maruka—Jerome—offered his hand. He and Trevor did a strange handshake Link didn't understand until he remembered something Trevor told him outside of Castletown. This was the strange method of greeting he mentioned. It was clear that it was part of a bond, part of a closeness Link had with Saria back home, part of a life the boys missed dearly and wanted to get back to. Link was glad to see all this unfold and knew it would lead to better things.

"Man," said Trevor. "You're crazy."

"But we're all going to be crazy," said Jerome. "Aren't we?"

Trevor sighed. "We better not die."

Jerome smirked. "We're not."

"_You_ better not die."

"I won't."

"It's decided then," Navi declared. "We're helping Darunia and the Calvary."

"And your boyfriend Maui," said Trevor.

Navi glared Trevor. "He's not my boyfriend."

"You treat it like he is."

"Just walk to the ledge and don't stop. See if you can walk on air."

"OK!" Link pointed at the platform finishing its rise. "Let's get on before it goes back down, please."

The children boarded the platform. They traveled down to the main chamber and leapt onto the center isle, which was far wider than its four counterparts. When they looked into the Dodongo's Skull, they saw the steel door in the back of the creature's mouth. Link's gut sloshed around. He unsheathed his sword.

"Let's help them finish this," said Link. "All of us together. Does that sound good?"

"We're with you all the way," said Navi. "I don't doubt you for a second.

"Thanks." Link turned to Jerome. "Are you going to be OK?"

Jerome looked at his burnt hands, seeming aware of what Link meant. "I feel better than I did before. That's got to count for something, right?"

"Definitely." Link walked up the ramp made by the skull's jaw. "We have a fight to win."

Four children and a fairy journeyed into the Dodongo's Skull. They knew a great battle could await them on the other side, but they refused to avoid the chance to help out their friends.


	24. The Boy Who Remembered His Name

**The Boy Who Remembered His Name**

His name was Jerome Bailey. He was from Oak Shire, Illinois.

He was born to a woman named Beverly. Jerome looked just like his mother; tall and lean, soft in the face, gentle and strong all at the same time. They had a hard life in the south side of Chicago. One day, they were finally able to leave.

When they did, Jerome's life changed. He didn't have to hear gunshots outside his window or wonder if a stray bullet would cut through the wall and do some damage. His mother didn't have to run in his bedroom to see if he was fine after a shootout. In Oak Shire, Illinois, everything was peaceful. You didn't have to worry about a thing.

Jerome didn't have to worry about dying. He only needed to think about his new life. Jerome had new friends soon enough. They were the three closest friends he had ever had in his life. He was glad to be by their side.

He remembered them all at long last. They had to fight for their lives against the horde of Dodongos attacking the Goron Calvary.

Droves of the scaled creatures filled the hall behind the steel door inside the Dodongo's skull. Many of the beasts breathed fire out their mouths, lighting the expansive dark space surrounding the children. Jerome's heart pounded. It drummed over the sound of his thoughts, over the soothing advice he heard throughout the years and throughout his stay in Hyrule. He had to swallow his fear to actually hear himself.

_Fight_. That's all he could hear. _Fight and protect what you hold dear._

And so he did. The group seemed to follow him and Link, who was already prepared for battle. His blade was always drawn, gleaming at all times, shining like the beacon the forest boy was supposed to be. Link fiercely charged the Dodongos, interfering with their battles against the Calvary, protecting them with every slash of the Kokiri sword. His battle cries were bold and loud.

Jerome was bold as well. He charged a Dodongo that cornered Maui, having taken out his dagger. After raising the knife above his head, Jerome leapt in the air and plunged it into the Dodongo's brow, right before it could douse Maui with a flame.

"You youngins weren't supposed to be here!" said Maui, breathing heavily. He seemed to be in battle for quite some time. His hulking form didn't have the usual proud stance but was hunched over, as if something heavy weighed down his back.

"We couldn't leave you behind," said Jerome. "Link's supposed to help you. We decided to help him. Got a problem with that?"

Maui scoffed and smirked. "No," he said. "But Darunia's going to wish you chose to go out. We would have liked it better that way. It would have kept you safe."

"Who's going to save you, big head?"

"Ha! A jokester."

"Your girlfriend's around, by the way. She'll be glad to see you."

Maui raised an eyebrow. "I got a lady?"

"She has wings."

"Ooooh, _that_ girlfriend." Maui grinned. "We'll talk to each other after we beat these Dodongos out. She seems nice!" Maui swung his fist at an oncoming Dodongo. It flew in the air and didn't have a chance after it hit the ground hard.

Link, Jerome and Maui led the other children, Navi and the Calvary to a spacious room. A square hole was carved in the center, outlined by dark blue tiles. Several more Gorons were there was well. They struggled against more Dodongos that surrounded them. Amongst the warriors was Maleek and Dominic.

"HEY!" Jerome shouted.

The monsters turned in the group's direction. They whirled around, snarling at the newcomers. As the Dodongos stormed towards them, they showed their fangs and tusks.

"Why did you do that?" Trevor groaned. "I don't have a weapon!"

"Too late now," said Navi. "Hide behind my 'boyfriend.'"

Trevor rolled his eyes. "OK, I deserved that one."

"We'll be OK," said Link, who jumped down from the short ledge that hovered above the room's floor. He rushed the Gorons along with the other Calvary members. It wasn't even a battle at that point. Two young boys and a fairy somehow turned the tide for a group of large creatures who trained themselves for battle. Soon, many Dodongos were sprawled across the floor.

"Splendid job!" said Dominic. "That was a fantastic effort indeed!"

"We wish you didn't come though," said Maleek. "De Chieftain tried to protect you!"

"We're sooooo sorry," said Trevor, who crossed his arms over his chest. "We'll just try not to save your lives next time, OK?"

"Don't ruin our clean slate," said Maleek. "I was starting ta like you, boy! And you didn't do nothin' at all ta save us anyway!"

Trevor shrugged. "Fair."

"Where are the others?" asked Jerome. Darunia couldn't have been far.

Dominic gesturing toward a new pathway. "They're trying to guide a block to the switch in the center of this room. There's fear that—" Dominic seemed to shudder at a certain thought. "—That…an ancient beast from long ago may have laid a dormant egg. If this egg hatched, this child of the beast would have grown to grand proportions…to the point of being able to spawn new offspring to an unhealthy level. Like what we're seeing here."

Jerome felt ill after hearing this. He looked at Link and the others, keeping a brave face.

"Let's help them out," he said. Jerome hopped up the ledge for the new pathway, followed by the others. They dashed along the path as it curved to a room with a large stone hedge and flaming keeses flying around. Of course, Dodongos plagued this area as well, battling more Calvary Gorons. Jerome looked for Darunia.

"Don't hold back!" Maui shouted. "Help the Chieftain at all costs!" The Calvary charged, barreling into the hordes and doing their duty as always. Link and Jerome slashed through the Dodongos as well, rallying to the other side of the room's stone hedge.

There, the boys found the Chieftain. He stared down three Dodongos at once. One actually had leapt on him, digging its teeth into his arm. Jerome's heart darted up his throat until he saw Darunia yank the Dodongo away. He bashed it's jaw against his knee before tossing it to the side.

Jerome and Link wasted no time. Link rolled forward and held his shield up against a Dodongo's fire breathing attack. The flames engulfed everything but the forest boy, who waited until its attack was done to make good on protecting Darunia. One jab of the sword later and he defeated the Dodongo had a sword between its eyes.

Jerome did the same, cutting into the Dodongo's side with his knife. As soon as the Dodongo collapsed and passed away, Jerome turned his attention to Darunia, ready to ask if he was OK. He was silenced when Darunia glared at him, none too pleased at the boy's presence.

"I didn't want you out here," he said firmly. "Turn back. Now."

"I can't," said the mountain boy. "And I won't. I made a promise to save the mountain."

"The harvest is possible," said Darunia. "Isn't it? You fulfilled your destiny. What more do you need to do? We can handle the battle. You even helped with that. But you _will not_ go any further."

"But Darunia, I'm good for it—"

"Enough!" Darunia gritted his teeth. "This isn't about my pride or my thoughts, boy! It's about your protection! My responsibility is bigger than I am! You found the people you belong to. We're grateful for you and if you have to stay with us, you're welcome to. But right now, this is a Goron matter. Please, obey my instructions." The Chieftain placed a hand on Jerome's shoulder. The touch was gentle as opposed to firm. The tenderness in his eyes showed Jerome where Darunia was coming from.

"I'm proud of everything you've done," he said. "Let us do the rest now, Jerome."

Every part of Jerome fought against Darunia's commands. However, he held his tongue and nodded.

Darunia walked over to the block Dominic spoke and pushed it through the hall, bringing it into the room with the switch. The Calvary patiently guided it into the opening and a steel door's silver bars whipped themselves upward, making entry into the room beyond it possible. Darunia wrapped a cloth around the wound made by the Dodongo that attacked him.

"Calvary," said Darunia. "The final fight awaits us. Let's not waste our time." He turned to the children. "It will be unsafe for you all here. Don't worry—I haven't forgotten my promise, Link. You'll get what you asked for. You deserve it, brave lad. May your quest to save Hyrule succeed. Let us help you with the task."

Link nodded, acknowledging Darunia's kind words. He patted Jerome on the back, offering him a smile.

"We did what we had to," said Link. "And we won. Isn't that awesome?"

Jerome nodded, realizing Link was right. They were able to save the mountain. The ancient beast may have rested beyond the door, but Jerome was sure they could handle it. Soon, peace would return to the mountain and everything would be alright. The Goron Ruby would go to Link. Jerome could join him on his quest. Then, they could all find a way to get home to Oak—

The cavern rattled. Many Calvary members screamed.

Jerome ran toward the trouble. Trevor tried to pull him back, warning him about his injuries from earlier. Jerome didn't care. He rushed past the Gorons who fell from the tremor. When he dashed into the next room over, he ignored the immense amount of heat filled the space. He just had to find Darunia and the others.

They were sprawled on the ground. Bruises riddled their bodies. Jerome ran up to Darunia, who was lying beside the edge of a gaping hole in the ground. It was a jagged crevice, an unnatural opening. The quake must have caused it.

"Help!" Jerome shouted at the others, who rushed to his side. They helped turn Darunia over on his back. He was unconscious. When Jerome tried to wake him, the Chieftain didn't respond. He was barely breathing.

"What happened?" Jerome asked in a somber voice.

It seemed as if the cavern's troubles heard him. Everything shook once more, taking the children off-balance. Jerome put two and two together in that moment. He knew the source of this latest bit of trouble.

It came from down below, in what rested beneath everyone. It was the ancient beast, alive and thriving.

The decision wasn't one Jerome made. He merely chose to respond to what happened. When another tremor plagued the cavern, it caused him to flail. He tried to keep his footing, but couldn't as he tumbled into the hole in the ground. A hand clasped itself around his bandage wrist before he took the fall.

When Jerome looked up, he saw Link straining to keep him up. The forest boy gritted his teeth, trying to hoist his friend back to safety. Before he could, the ancient beast made its intentions known with one more booming rattle of its world.

Link lost balance. He and Jerome fell. They plummeted down to the ground below. When they hit the surface, pain followed. Jerome felt the sting of red rock striking his skin. He favored himself as he went up on his feet. Link was sprawled beside him, though he quickly recovered as well.

"Are you OK?" asked Jerome.

"Yeah," said Link. "What in the world caused that to…happen…? Oh, no…"

Jerome felt its presence. He slowly craned his body around and saw the hulking beast in the corner of the round lair he was trapped in. Its form was darker than any other Dodongo in the cavern thus far. His clawed feet could have crushed any homestead beneath its gritty soles. The beast's breath was rank and foul and caused the space to swelter.

Link and Jerome were trapped down here with the beast. In the middle of this chamber, a large pool of bubbling lava rested. When the gargantuan figure took a step, the pool seemed to come alive, its contents sloshing about. If any of it touched the boys, that would be it. They would be gone and they'd melt down to their very bones. Both of them had to be careful.

After all, they were dealing with the King Dodongo now.

"Careful now!"

Navi came down to the join the two. She was by Link's side in an instant, keeping her eyes on the ancient beast.

"Be ready!" Navi exclaimed. "It'll attack by rolling! Dodge and duck under your shields! You'll be safe that way, trust me. It can't pierce through metal so easily."

Jerome trembled, but trusted Navi. What other choice did he have? The King Dodongo curled its gargantuan body into a ball before barreling toward Link and Jerome. Obeying Navi's words, Jerome crouched beneath his shield. He felt the King Dodongo's ungodly strength forcing him out of position. Searing heat surged beneath Jerome and he realized he was at the lava pool's edge. Jerome's skin singed. He scurried away once he realized the King Dodongo passed.

When he regathered himself, Jerome looked for Link. He found the forest boy in the corner, staving off death by dodging the King Dodongo's focused stomps. It's claws seemed intent on crushing the forest boy. Its lair rattled every time it tried to take Link out. Jerome stumbled in the direction of the battle.

Before Link could get crushed again, Jerome pushed him out of the way. A large burst of crimson dust billowed like a cloud. Some of the grains filled the boys' lungs. Both of them coughed while escaping their foe. Not too long after, the King Dodongo gave chase. It curled into a ball again and rolled. The boys found themselves at the giant's mercy again, avoiding death by a thread.

After the boys survived a second onslaught of rolling, the King Dodongo seemed to lose sense of its surroundings. It slammed head first into a wall and seemed to go unconscious, though the boys and Navi knew it wouldn't be for long. The King Dodongo started stirring seconds later, slowly pulling itself up.

"Navi," Link said quietly, his gaze glued to the beast. "What else does it do?"

"It's a bigger version of the other dodongos," Navi explained. "It breathes fire. The flames are just larger—it could probably take out cities."

_Like Goron City,_ Jerome thought. He balled his hands into fists, enraged at the thought of such a tragedy. The monster couldn't leave, no matter what had to happen.

"Can we beat it like the Dodongos?" Link asked.

Navi looked worried for the first time. "It's hard to tell. Honestly, Gorons are better suited."

"But the Gorons aren't around." Jerome hoped that Darunia and others would wake up, but he only heard silence high above the lair. The Calvary wouldn't be able to help in any way, at least not now. The boys were on their own.

"It's up to us," Jerome said. "It's up to us..."

The King Dodongo recovered. As it turned around, with its blue-white eyes emotionless yet full of rage, Jerome looked at the corner it slammed itself into. In the midst of all the rubble, he saw a polished black dome with a fiery blossom sprouted from its top. His heart leapt. It was a bomb flower, unused and unnoticed.

"Link," Jerome whispered, gesturing toward the bomb flower. When the forest boy noticed, his eyes brightened and Jerome quickly laid out the plan: "We take one more attack—let's hope it's not fire—and book it for the bomb flower."

The two waited for one last attack from the King Dodongo. It seemed to pause, as if it forgot how to fight. Then, it took a deep breath. The two didn't think it would try while they were unable to strike, but it was clear that they were wrong. Both boys and the fairy leapt out of the way as a large geyser of fire flew toward them. The air was hotter than ever. Sweat poured down Jerome's face and he thought his entire body was melting.

"We need to run!" Link shouted. "Follow my lead, we'll get there!"

Link, Navi and Jerome evaded the King Dodongo. It kept shooting fire at them, giving chase all the while. Its strides were larger than they would have liked. Somehow, the King Dodongo gained on them and rattled the lair with a forceful step. It caused the boys to lose their footing. The King Dodongo loomed over them and they thought the battle was over. They thought they had lost.

Then, two small thuds struck the scaled back. The King Dodongo whirled around and Jerome's gut wretched. Trevor and Sheila somehow made it down into the lair. They threw stones at the King Dodongo, using the rocks near the bomb flower as ammunition.

"Get away from them!" Trevor shouted at the top of his lungs. Jerome heard the fear in his voice, the quiver he never got rid of in his life. Sheila simply looked at Jerome, offering a sad look in her red eyes. He never thought such a stare would be so beautiful, so kind and so gentle. It wasn't the kind of stare that belonged to someone who needed to do battle. Jerome wondered how any of his friends belonged in Hyrule.

Their distraction was enough to turn the King Dodongo in his friend's direction. It stomped their way, roaring as it advanced to vanquish them. Jerome quickly got up, unable to bear what could happen next. It couldn't happen. He wouldn't allow it.

He ran as fast as he could. Memories coursed through his mind like a river. He thought of the first time he met Trevor. He was a little shorter back then, his body more bony than slim. A thin red line of blood had just been wiped away from his nose—Jerome helped him stand up to some bullies and the bullies realized Jerome was big enough to beat them both up. They didn't want to mess with him.

They shook hands and said each other's names so they wouldn't forget. On that same day, Jerome and Trevor spent an afternoon together, bonding over common interests. They liked climbing trees, running races, video games and football. They both liked the Chicago Bears.

Sheila drew a picture of Jerome two weeks after he moved into Oak Shire. The nose was a little off, but everything else actually looked good. It was like Sheila knew how everyone looked, and how everyone was. She guessed Jerome's name without him saying a word, and even guessed who his mother was. The girl with sunglasses was quiet, but made of magic. Jerome always thought she was pretty nice.

He hoped they would find Rebecca. She was a fierce girl with red hair, a hot head with a feisty mouth. Rebecca said swear words in Spanish to people who were rude. She stood up to every bully who tried to hurt her, Sheila, or Trevor. Rebecca always wanted to show she could do anything and everything as the very best at it. Her spirit was so strong. She was out there in Hyrule, waiting to be found.

The King Dodongo cornered Trevor and Sheila. They crouched in the corner and covered themselves, as if they realized their mistake. As the King Dodongo inhaled a gust of air, Jerome leapt between it and his friends. He remembered who they were. He wouldn't lose them. After all, he had a name he had to stay true to.

His name was Maruka. He was the One of Fire. Maruka would protect his friends on the mountain. He would protect Darunia, Maui, Dominic, Maleek, Tuba, Sajiro and the Elders. When he held his hands up, they were the shield his friends needed, the wall that would protect them, the very space that would save their lives.

As the King Dodongo breathed out its fire, Jerome thought of his mother. He thought of her wise words. He thought of her smile. He wished he had a chance to reach out and hug her just one more time. In the end, that would have been nice. It would have been better than anything else to tell his mother he loved her.

Jerome smelled the fire the King Dodongo breathed—it truly charred everything in its path. The flame changed the ground, giving it a toasted scent. Then, there was a smell Jerome didn't want to think about. It had something to do with his arms, which were consumed by flames. He felt the heat on the right side of his face as well. Jerome heard one more thing before his vision blurred and became unrecognizable.

He screamed. Jerome heard himself scream. He felt himself fall and wondered if he would feel himself hitting the ground.

**A/N: Wow, super glad to see this story 1,000 views! It's been encouraging being on this story for close to a year. I can't wait to finish this and move on in the series. Thanks for the support!**


	25. Triumph on the Mountain

**Triumph on the Mountain**

Link never really yelled before.

He charged at the King Dodongo, his sword raised over his head. Hot tears streamed down from his eyes—they stung as he lunged at the behemoth. He leapt high into the air.

When the King Dodongo burned Jerome, it lowered its head just enough for a counter attack from Link. Link buried his blade into the King Dodongo's brow. Blood gushed from the wound without Link having to pull the weapon out. The King Dodongo expressed its pain, which was surprising given its powerful nature throughout this war.

The forest boy held on for dear life. He was thrashed about by the King Dodongo, but surprisingly held on for dear life. Link didn't let go of his sword's hilt. He felt pain throughout his body, from his palms that grab his weapon's handle to his legs as they dangled high above the lair's ground. Nothing stopped Link from continuing the fight. He didn't care about what made him tired.

The King Dodongo hurt his friend. He wasn't going to let that go.

While in the air, Link managed to look at the rest of the group. Trevor and Sheila dragged the mountain boy to safety in the meanwhile. Trevor's shirt was off, having been used to beat away the flames that consumed Jerome's body. Sheila cradled Jerome as they crouched into a corner. Both she and Trevor were overwhelmed by their own tears. Jerome was hard to look at.

Link's glance was almost a mistake. The King Dodongo shook its head in one more violent thrust. The blade went loose and Link flew. The Kokiri Sword fled from his hands on the way down. Link's body slammed against the hard surface below. He was certain he heard a crack in his ribs. Pain spread across his body, like a scream in the open air. Link grunted, holding back a yelp of his own.

As Link groaned in pain, he heard the Kokiri Sword clatter. He looked at where it landed. It was at the lava pool's edge, meters out of his reach. He had to get up and grab it. He had to survive. Everyone had to, no matter what.

The King Dodongo was fazed from its wound. It staggered in Link's direction, letting out brief grunts. The blood from its injury kept leaking and even dripped from the end of its snout. Dark droplets plopped on the ground, sizzling on impact. Vapors rose from the spills.

Link pushed himself up with one arm. He glanced at the corner behind the King Dodongo. He saw it—the very weapon Jerome wanted to use, the bomb flower he sought so he could save Death Mountain from peril. Though his body trembled, Link rose. He had but _one_ chance to do it right. The opportunity opened itself up for the triumph needed.

There were injuries Link noticed on his body—gashes on his shins, brusies on his thighs—proving the fall from the King Dodongo's forehead was more brutal than he thought. If the fall were any worse, Link's legs could have easily been shattered.

"Link…"

Navi was still nearby, always by her charge's side. Her voice was full of worry. "Link, let me…"

"We have to keep going," Link spoke through clenched teeth. "We're so close."

"Can you actually face it like this?"

"I have to face it like this. There's no time to heal me." Link forced himself forward. His tears kept flowing. "I have to keep going…He saved us, Navi. He saved our lives. I…I have to save them."

Every step was painful. Link's blood kept running, pooling in the soles of his boots. The King Dodongo seemed close to recovering. The bomb flower looked so far away. Link wasn't out of the foe's sight. He was enacting his plan in the open, and there wasn't much of a choice.

_C'mon_, thought Link. _Closer and closer…get closer, curse you…_

The King Dodongo roared. Link's turned cold. His blood froze in his veins. Chills crawled on his skin, prickling through the surface into the muscle, into the pain, into his heart and his soul. He could have stopped there.

Memories coursed through his mind. Yes…Link remembered so much of his life before this. He remembered the peace he enjoyed in the forest before it was disrupted. Even the worst days at home were better than the trials he went through outside of it.

He remembered sitting on the balcony of his treehouse.

He remembered walking along the creek in the village, eyeing frogs as they hopped from lily pad to lily pad, getting lost in the newborn blossoms and blooms.

Link remembered the know-it-alls, the Twins, Fado and…Saria.

Link remembered Saria above all. She played the ocarina to help him sleep at night. She sat with him in the gut of a dead oak, watching the rain pass. When he was saddened, she wiped away his tears and let him know that every storm had its passing, its last gasp of thunder, its final moment.

This was a storm. Its last gasp of thunder was coming. The least Link could do was die fighting. It was his vow to do that much for the sake of the mountain boy who fought bravely.

Link ran. He dodged a burst of flame that came from the King Dodongo's mouth. It didn't seem to aim well; the wound affected its ability to hunt, its ability to see its surroundings wholeheartedly. Link reached the bomb flower but he nearly fell again. He propped himself up with both hands and kept going after the bomb flower.

He tore it out of the ground, though he struggled. After picking the bomb flower up, he turned toward the King Dodongo and waited. There was going to be an opportunity.

_Bring its fire back to it_, Link thought, Navi's words echoing in his mind.

The King Dodongo took another deep breath. Link's heart throbbed as the beast built up its next attack. When it bared its gargantuan rows of sharp teeth, Link knew it was time. He dashed in the King Dodongo's direction as it unleashed more fire.

As he charged, Link picked up his speed. He numbed out his pain and ignored the flame's oncoming heat. With a dive, Link hit the ground and lifted the bomb flower. He felt the stamen burst, turning into a hissing spark.

When Link rose, the King Dodongo's flame died down. Its mouth was still open, a dark cavern of its own. With all his strength, Link stepped forward and heaved the bomb forward. The bomb made its way toward the King Dodongo, a blur as it flew in the air.

When the King Dodongo closed its mouth, Link listened closely. A boom echoed from within the behemoth's body. The creature shuddered and collapsed. Though it writhed about, it didn't seem to be finished.

Link dashed past the King Dodongo and ran for his sword. The lava pool's heat made him flinch, but he fought it off. Once he picked up the sword, he felt the King Dodongo's footsteps. It brought tremors back to the lair. The behemoth towered over Link, struggling for the upperhand.

Before it could do anything of the sort, Link jumped high in the air and aggravated the wound from before. This time, he pulled the sword out and evaded the beast. Link and Navi rushed to their friends, who remained in corner of the lair, hoping for safety. It arrived at long last.

The King Dodongo roared. It rolled into a ball and Link covered all three of his friends in hopes of protecting them from being crushed. There was no need.

What the children saw was an ancient beast going into its demise. It rolled into the lava pool before uncurling itself, as if it realized that death was permanent and not a place it wanted to be yet. The King Dodongo reached up with a claw while the rest of its body drowned into the magma. Soon, the pool hardened, its amber glow getting buried beneath a black rock surface. The lair was quiet. At long last, the King Dodongo was defeated.

Weariness hit Link's body all at once. He sighed in relief, as did Sheila and Trevor. The three of them suddenly wept, unable to handle what just happened to them all. Navi soothed Link, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Oh Link," said Navi. "Everything you have to do to save this world…"

Link peered down at Jerome, who was still breathing. Each gasp for air was a battle for life.

"G…good job." Jerome opened an eye, on the side of his face that wasn't badly burnt. He even mustered a smile.

"Thanks for saving us," Link managed to say. The rest of his words were caught in his throat.

"Isn't it cool?" Jerome asked.

"What?"

"Us…saving the mountain. Saving the Gorons. Helping each other. Isn't it cool?"

Link nodded and clasped his hand over Jerome's. "Someone has to be a hero."

"I'm glad we did it."

"Save your strength…"

Link stared at Jerome's friends. The looks in their eyes said what he didn't want to know—that they were losing him with every moment spent down in the lair. Perhaps he was already gone and it was just a matter of when they would have to say goodbye for the last time.

"We have to help him," said Sheila.

"How?" asked Trevor. "We're trapped down here. Who's going to save us in time?"

Just then, a sound echoed from up above. A wooden board with four ropes attached to it rappelled down the hole up above. A pair of Calvary Gorons came with it, looking around the lair for signs of the children, no doubt. The group called out to the Calvary and the rescue commenced.

All three children carried their fallen loved one to the wooden board. They wanted him to go up to safety first. If this was the last day of his life, he wouldn't spend it in Dodongo's Cavern. It would be in freedom, in the open world outside of the place that killed him. As the board was lifted up, Link looked for Darunia. He was glad he couldn't see his face just yet.

Eventually, Link would. All the children would witness the sadness in Darunia's eyes as he carried Jerome in his arms. He held back his own tears, but the coal-like stare glistened and glossed. Pain defined the expression he carried all the way back to Goron City.

Once they arrived there, Darunia disappeared into the council chamber and closed the door. Men who were able to heal the wounded came with. As time passed, Link started to wonder if he would ever see the boy who mastered fire in this side of existence ever again. To offer Sheila and Trevor comfort, he joined them in holding hands, in soothing any hurt they locked away in their hearts. They waited outside the chamber, hoping for good news about their friend.


	26. Journey to the Summit

**Journey to the Summit**

The Goron healers sulked out of the council chamber, though they tried to hide their feelings. Sheila said that she could see the disappointment in their faces. Her voice broke as she pointed out the truth. Her grip on Trevor and Link's hands tightened.

"Oh no," she whispered as Darunia followed the healers out, his steps weighed down by sorrow. His eyes were heavy from a lack of sleep. The healers were with Jerome all night. Strange scents wafted from the council chamber, arriving in the forms of multi-colored smoke.

"The news," said Darunia after a moment of silence. "Is not good. The poor boy…he lives. He's awake even…but the healers couldn't do anything for the wounds. They've only extended what little time he has left, which wasn't much to begin with." His lips trembled as he clasped a hand over his face. "I'm sorry…great Din, I am sorry my friends…"

Sheila and Trevor started sobbing, though Trevor kept it together after a time. He comforted Sheila while Link and Navi went over to Darunia and placed a hand on his rigid back.

"You did your best," Link said.

"No." The Goron leader removed his hand from his face and finally showed tears. "I failed him. When it came to his role in saving the mountain, he was supposed to help us. Not die for us. What was I thinking allowing him to be put in constant peril. I _knew_ what Dodongo's Cavern could have had…and I failed to protect him."

Link's heart sank at Darunia's guilt. "He's a hero. Jerome didn't care about himself."

"He was like a son to me. If I had a boy, I would want him to be as brave and as bold as anyone else. I wish I did more than pressure him to rise to an occasion. There were times when I lacked tenderness…and he needed that to be built up more."

Navi rested on Darunia's shoulder. "He knows you cared. We could tell."

"I could have cared more."

"Darunia?" Trevor spoke up while Sheila kept crying on his shoulder. "We want to see him," Trevor said. "So…so we can say goodbye."

Darunia didn't even think through the request. He led the children into the chamber where Jerome rested. He was on a makeshift bed, wrapped in many bandages. Some of his uncovered wounds swelled. His breathing was still slow and a bit of a struggle for him. Everyone surrounded the boy, staring at him, unable to understand what they saw.

"Hey," Trevor said. "Bro, we're all here. All of us."

"I hope you can hear us," Sheila said. "We wish you could talk to us."

"Thank you," Link said. "To one of the bravest boys we've ever known."

"We'll…" Trevor choked on his words before letting them out. "We'll miss you."

More crying filled the room and it seemed as if the children were going to wait for the final moment to pass. No one really knew how much time Jerome had left. At least he wouldn't be alone. Link and the others would be sure of that. They would be with him until the very end.

Darunia, Maleek, Maui and the elders were a distance away. The Chieftain looked sadder than anyone else in the room. Then, his face grew angry. He turned his back to the children, facing his fellow Gorons. A hushed discussion happened. Then, Darunia turned to the children again and joined them at Jerome's bed side.

"We must hurry," he said. "I'm going to have these men take the bed. You'll come with us. So will some other Calvary men."

The sobbing stopped for a moment as the children looked at Darunia, completely confused. "What?" Trevor asked.

"At the top of the mountain," said Darunia. "There's a mystical being who can heal the dying. We…were hesitant to use them because if they were to save a life once, they would have to leave Hyrule. It's a rule for their kind."

Navi gasped at Darunia's explanation. "A Great Fairy," she said. "Death Mountain has a Great Fairy!"

"That can save Jerome?" Sheila asked. "A Great Fairy?"

"Absolutely," said Darunia. "Legends never lie in Hyrule. We must hurry, though. No delaying. We can answer questions on the way. There's hope yet for Jerome."

Sheila and Trevor got up, but didn't leave the room before squeezing Darunia's hands out of gratitude. The Calvary members picked up Jerome's bed with great care, steadily ushering him out of the council chamber. Darunia nodded towards the elders, who did the same before taking their leave.

Link was about to follow everyone else out, but Darunia stopped him.

"The messenger from Princess Zelda," said Darunia. "Just wait."

He walked over to a chest in the corner of the council chamber room. After placing his palm on top of it, the lid opened. A red glow beamed out from inside and was brought out into the open by Darunia. A ruby with golden cresting was in his clutch. He placed it in Link's hand and wrapped the forest boy's fingers around it.

"No matter what happens," Darunia said. "You and I are sworn brothers. Take this stone as a token of our friendship. May we be triumphant one more time in our journey together."

Link held the Goron Ruby in his hand. A pride swelled in his chest, along with feelings of awe and wonder. He was blown away by the spiritual stone's beauty, but even more astonished at the trust Darunia placed in him. The forest boy vowed in his heart to make sure the bond they forged would never break apart. It had to get stronger, day by day.

The rescue party was gathered outside Goron City. No one spoke and it felt just like the foray into Dodongo's Cavern. So much was on the line. It was a matter of life or death—but everyone was keen on what to do to save this life, the life of the mountain's hero.

"Let our journey be swift," Darunia announced. "Let's not waste time. Get moving!"

The group forged ahead. Maleek, Maui, Sajiro and Dominic carried Jerome on the stretcher they made. Jerome was draped in a white blanket and continued breathing his difficult breaths. Sheila and Trevor comforted him, continually saying kind words, asking him to stay alive for just a little longer. Trevor had the baby cucco with him as well, having wrapped it in a sling he tied to himself. Link flanked this part of the group with Navi by his side.

When he glanced in his fairy's direction, he saw how weary she looked. Perhaps she was upset about the whole ordeal. The Deku Tree meant a lot to her in the same way he meant a lot to the Kokiri children. Maybe encountering a possible death saddened her, draining her heart.

She was by Jerome's side, hovering above him, observing his wounds. Maybe she was trying to see what the healers could have done to keep all this from happening. Link didn't really know.

Navi shared a gaze with Link and instantly got out of her worn trance. She smiled at her charge, the latest of many kind gestures.

"He's going to live," Navi promised. "I can feel it. You'll see."

The rescue party traveled on a trail that eventually curved around a sharp corner that rose to a higher part of Death Mountain. When they turned the corner, they faced the round summit. Smoke encircled the peak, which oversaw the mountain region's red earth. It was like a king, a structure that ruled all others.

An open space of red rock defined the path to the summit. It was a straight shot to the mountaintop, with a road that narrowed beside a tall rock wall that could have quickened the journey to the Summit for those who were alone.

"This should be fast," said Darunia. "We'll reach the Great Fairy in a matter of minute now."

As the group drew closer to the summit, Sheila gasped.

She stopped comforting Jerome and froze in place. Both her eyes grew wide. Link could have sworn that one of them even changed color, to a strange violet along with other hues. Everyone wondered what was happening except for Trevor, Link and Navi, who realized she was getting a vision.

"There's more fire," was all Sheila said. No one understood the meaning until an explosion boomed from high up.

Death Mountain growled. It quaked as smoke plumed from the peak's open mouth. The grey covered the blue atmosphere. Then, fiery bursts exploded out, raining down on the world below.

"Move quickly!" Darunia exclaimed.

Everyone obeyed, rushing towards the rock wall at the end of the pathway. Another boom rattled the red rock path, slowly their flight. Flaming boulders struck the ground, bring peril with them. No one seemed safe from the mountain's onslaught.

"Ah!" Sheila moved a little slower than the others. She barely missed getting struck by a boulder but didn't escape danger until a Calvary member scooped her up.

Jerome's stretcher was unscathed, a miracle onto itself. The Calvary tried to time their escape to the path, where they would be able to avoid most of the rubble. Staying put wasn't going to help their progress and could have endangered it. A life was on the line, lying on a stretcher.

At Darunia's signal, the group rushed ahead. They were on the verge of safety, it seemed. Then, a grand explosion put the mountain at its mercy. A large eruption of lava shot out and the rescue group stood in place, frozen. The omen was complete at this point. There was no way to dodge the incoming eruption.

They all stared at their impending doom. Jerome opened his eyes and saw the peril was well. Fear didn't grip him like it did down in Dodongo's Cavern, in the battles against its namesake creatures. He had a clear mind despite his pain and his mind told him to raise his hand and concentrate.

He did. Jerome raised his hand toward the lava and watched it split apart in mid-air. Not a single drop hit the rescue group, or even the ground they stood upon. The eruption avoided the group altogether.

Death Mountain grew quiet and still. The eruption's final traces faded away as peace returned to the Summit. Jerome looked around at the sky admiring its beauty. Then, he remembered the sun.

He had a dream about it. Jerome loved the sun's beauty to the point of wanting to take it with him. He would reach up until his hand covered the sun, then close his hand into a fist, claiming what was up above. He wanted it all in his hands.

Jerome's breathing was harder to keep. He struggled to speak, so he couldn't say "I love you" to anyone present. That was fine. Everything turned black, another part of the dream Jerome remembered. At that point, everything ended and the dream went away altogether.


	27. A New World

**A New World**

"_You have such a beautiful mind."_

Jerome heard the most beautiful voice in the world. He didn't know who it was. He knew it was woman and loved the gentle way in which she spoke. Otherwise, he wasn't sure of anything else.

Jerome was lying on his back with both eyes closed. It felt as if he were floating, as if a cloud held him up somewhere in the sky. The boy guessed that was fitting. He realized he probably died during the eruption on Death Mountain. After all, his pain was gone. He remembered everything about his life.

"_The life you lived in this Oak Shire," _said the beautiful voice. _"It sounds like it was wonderful."_

"It was," said Jerome, trusting the voice. "I lived there with my Mom." He was going to miss his mother. Her name was Beverly. She worked hard to get her son out of the south side of Chicago so they could live in a more peaceful place, a town away from all the turmoil.

"_She loved you," _said the voice. _"You are her precious boy, after all."_

Jerome shed a tear. "I was."

"_Your friends are nice as well. They really care about you."_

"They're Trevor, Sheila and Rebecca. My three closest friends. We tried to find Rebecca. I hope my friends do."

"_I have a feeling she will."_

"I just met Link and Navi before what happened…I guess I wasn't meant to get to know them all that much."

"_Whatever do you mean?"_

"I'm dead now. I can look down on them from Heaven, but I can't be with them."

The voice laughed, sounded more delighted than they started out. _"You think you passed away, Jerome Bailey?"_

"Isn't this Heaven?"

"_It's a good place to be, but you can only be around if you're alive. Jerome Bailey…you're a boy of destiny. The story you've written with your life in your old world and this new world is yet to end. Do you want to see your friends again?"_

Jerome nodded. "More than anything."

"_Why don't you open your eyes?"_

Jerome found himself in a glistening room. Its aroma was that of honey and roses. Soft lights glowed in the midst of polished black stone. Jerome was lying on a platform of marble tiles. A golden symbol with three triangles joined together was etched into the surface.

When Jerome sat up, he took a deep breath. He felt around for his wounds and was surprised to realize he wasn't hurt. Then, it dawned on him—he breathed. He was alive.

Jerome looked to his right with a tear-blurred vision. He saw Link, Trevor, Navi and Sheila. Instantly, they embraced one another, laughing out of joy.

"We thought we lost you," Trevor said.

"Me too," said Jerome. "I'm glad you're OK."

"Do you remember us?" Sheila pulled away from the hug, wiping away her own tears.

"I liked the picture you drew me last year," said Jerome. "But I think you did my nose a little wrong. It's OK, I can't draw noses neither."

The red-eyed girl's face blushed. "I'm glad you liked it."

"I remember all of you," said Jerome. "My old friends _and_ the new ones. I don't want to forget any of you for as long as I live."

"Then let's be glad you're with us," said Darunia, who emerged from behind the children. He reached out to Jerome with both hands, wrapping them around the boy's. A smile took over his face.

"Thank the golden ones," said Darunia. "You're not gone."

"I'm glad," said Jerome. "Who saved me?"

When Darunia gestured to someone to Jerome's left, the boy looked and marveled at a woman floating in the air. Vines decorated her long red hair. Her dress was made from bright green leaves. She shimmered above a fountain brimming with sparkling pure water.

"Wow," Jerome murmured. "Are you…an angel?"

The woman giggled. "How funny," she said. "No, I'm merely a Great Fairy. You're far more fascinating than me. A master of fire _and_ a survivor. I've never seen anyone of the sort before. Welcome to the fairy fountain."

"Thank you."

"It was my pleasure and duty, child." The Great Fairy looked out at the rest of the group who was just as enamored with her as Jerome. "Everyone here is full of sacrificial love. You risked everything to save what you cared about, to save who you cared about."

The Great Fairy looked at Link and Navi. After gazing at them, she placed a hand over her chest.

"My heart hurts for the Deku Tree," said The Great Fairy. "But know that it was meant to happen, that what cannot be explained must still ensue. Young Navi of the chosen Faerie folk…you are a worthy guardian. And Link…your destiny is greater than anything you can imagine. I sense it in all of you."

Navi looked surprised by the Great Fairy's knowledge. "Y…you know?"

"There is more to me than even I can fathom, little love." The Great Fairy cupped her hands together. After planting a kiss in the joined palms, she blew stardust out towards the children. "Before I take leave of this mountain, I offer all of you my strength. I must go to a different plane, to serve my final purpose until the end of the age. May your power, wisdom and courage increase. May love guide you to your journey's end. Find your lost friend. Embrace your gifts. Persist without fail. Have faith and you will survive. Bring hope to your new world."

Darunia and the Goron Calvary bowed in reverence. "May you prosper in the place you journey to," said Darunia.

"Rise," said the Great Fairy. "Your nobility is truly well-deserved. Always stay humble, Darunia. Your father had great pride in you, no doubt. The mountain will stay blessed."

With that, the Great Fairy let out a cry. It wasn't one of pain, but rather of great joy. It was as if all the world's delight gathered itself at the summit and increased tenfold into her heart. Knowing it didn't belong to just her, she let it out, loving life all the way.

She disappeared into the fountain and the room dimmed. Little remained. Jerome picked up the scent of honey and roses, but even that disappeared as the group continued out of the room the Great Fairy occupied. She was a memory, something to hold onto, something beautiful that made the mysteries of life even greater.

"What happens next?"

Darunia, Jerome, Link and Navi led the way out of the tunnel. Hyrule's sun gleamed at them as they walked out into the open air, overseeing all of Hyrule. It was always going to be a wondrous sight. Jerome realized that this may very well be the final time he ever found himself on Hyrule's highest peak. He already knew the answer to his own question.

"The daylight," said Darunia. "Isn't it beautiful? Along with all the mountains? This place teems with life. My father would take me up to this summit, or to the plateaus you and I explored together. Everything about Hyrule—from the rivers to the forests to the cities to the mountains—they deserve prosperity. We must do what we can to maintain it, yes?"

Darunia smiled at Jerome, though the boy saw the Chieftain's struggle with sorrow at the same time—the fight to cope with the truth, the fight against saying goodbye. Jerome understood. He was feeling the same way.

Jerome heard the flutter of wings. At the edge of the summit's cliff, a grand owl with mahogany feathers and piercing blue eyes came down onto the mountain. It stared at the group, hooting softly while ruffling itself. Jerome didn't know what to make of the sight until Trevor stepped forward, holding the baby cucco to his chest.

"He's with us," said Trevor, who was both relieved and annoyed at the owl being here.

"What an interesting sight." Jerome was shocked the owl could talk. "Humans and Gorons standing together? How wondrous."

"Yeah," said Trevor. "Just like the, uh, fact that you're a _talking owl._" He smirked at Navi, who tried to ignore Trevor but couldn't hide the scowl on her face.

"You were right," she said sharply. "Congratulations. You don't have to brag."

"OK…fairies don't exist where we're from, you know."

"Just shut your mouth."

"My name is Kaepora Gaebora," said the owl. "I'm here to help our young heroes on their journey to save Hyrule. I'm limited in some ways, but resourceful in others. After all, the Sacred Realm needs them."

Darunia's face brightened, as if he had been told some big secret. "Ah," he said. "Yes, these children fit the description perfectly in your mind, I'm sure. They're valiant, bold and can fall any great beast threatening our peace." Darunia turned to Jerome and palmed the crown of his head. "They're all yours. And they're ready. Especially our little Maruka…Jerome Jackson Bailey of Oak Shire, Illinois."

Jerome couldn't contain himself anymore. He wept and Darunia gathered him into an embrace.

"I will miss you," Darunia said. "Tuba will as well. When our child is born, they will hear songs about you and your friends. The Calvary will do dances for you during future festivals. They'll think of a boy who changed their lives with fire. Your life, too, is forged from it. We'll remember our sworn brother…our friend."

Jerome hugged the other Gorons that came with them and said nothing else other than goodbye. Everyone expressed the same words through tears while Kaepora Gaebora waited patiently, looking on in silence. He didn't rush the moment but allowed it unfold, something Jerome was grateful for. Before going to the owl, Darunia gave Jerome a gift.

"Remember what you shared with us," said the Chieftain. "Remember Death Mountain and its people. If you do, we'll always be with you."

Jerome put on the necklace, gave Darunia one more hug and was finally ready to go. The others followed. Navi sadly said goodbye to Maui ("I'm sorry," she said. "But…it wouldn't really work out anyway." Maui seemed to understand). Trevor reconciled with Maleek and Sheila shook hands with Dominic and the rest of the calvary, predicting a lot of good moments would happen for the Gorons. Together, the group approached Kaepora Gaebora, who stretched himself out while spreading his wings.

"I'll bring you down to Kakariko Village," he said. "Hold on as tightly as you can."

"For the first time ever," Trevor said. "You're not freaking me out."

"How do you even know this owl?" asked Navi.

"I'm not telling," Trevor responded. "You didn't believe me anyway, remember?"

"So much room for you to grow," the owl said quietly, though no one was sure who he was talking to. "Off on our journey then. Darunia, it was a pleasure seeing you and the Calvary."

"Likewise," said Darunia. "Keep them safe!"

"_I'll_ depend on them soon!" Kaepora Gaebora flapped his wings, then rose into the sky.

"Off to the next spiritual stone!" Navi declared.

"Off to save the triforce," Link added.

"And Rebecca." Sheila's soft voice beamed with hope. "Don't forget about her. She's out there somewhere."

"We won't," Jerome promised. "Everything we do is to save others. Let's explore Hyrule while we're at it. Isn't this land beautiful?"

Link and Navi looked ahead in the distance. Jerome was behind them, clinging to Kaepora's back. Sheila wrapped her hands around his waist and Trevor did the same to her. He constantly favored the sling with the baby cucco at the same time, hoping it wasn't scared. It was far more calm than he was.

_Off to the New World, _Link thought. He couldn't help but smile. As Kaepora Gaebora soared away from Death Mountain, encircling the rocky region before heading for the surface, he reflected on his journey. He looked for the forest he called home for such a long time, but also enjoyed the castle, its city and everything in between. Saria, Zelda and many others were on his minds.

So were his new friends. They all marveled at what was ahead. Jerome waved at Death Mountain one more time. His heart must have been heavy, but there was a happiness too. He regained his memories while making new ones. He was on an adventure in a new world and that was more valuable than anything in this moment.

**END**


	28. Afterword

It's funny what changes over time.

When I was introduced to the Legend of Zelda, I was younger than I realized. The first entry in the series I saw was _A Link to the Past_, but I never took a gander at anything other than the SNES cartridge. As a child, the sight of a sword sheathed behind a shield's cover was unappealing. Mario was more of my thing.

In 2000, when the N64 was one of the "It" consoles and previews were getting played at local Walmarts, I gave _Majora's Mask_ a try. Again, the game wasn't very appealing to me. I didn't understand how to advance through the game before the moon crashed down on Termina and seeing Deku Scrub Link wasn't all that great either.

There just wasn't any magic yet. Enter 2002.

Four years after its release, I found myself acquainted with _Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time_. It was one of the options we had at my school's community center. To this day, I still remember the gallop of Epona's hooves as Link rode across Hyrule's emerald hills. The moon glowed against the night sky. Soon, the game's emblem rippled onto the screen and that was when the dream began.

I finally paid attention to this new world before me. When the Deku Tree's words started telling the tale of a boy without a fairy, I saw a child who was all alone. He was a boy who wanted to find his place in this walk of life without thinking he didn't have a purpose.

When you're eleven years old, everything you encounter for the first time is truly brand new. You're young and so is the rest of the world, as far as you're concerned. Young Link stepped outside his treehouse. He met with his friends and they spurred him on to destiny.

Soon, there was a sword in his hand and a shield to protect him. Oh, and let's not forget about the shining companion with wings who gets too rough a reputation. One has to feel sorry for poor Navi the Fairy.

_Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time_ was the first 3D entry in the franchise. It was a new presentation of what the world already knew. I wonder if Nintendo knew they were bringing a new realm into the fray of their beloved series.

To this day, none of us can really shake the game's influence on our lives. Shortly after discovering _Ocarina of Time_, I discovered FanFiction. People novelized the games they loved, or made brand new stories based on the characters.

For me, I went with what was familiar, but wanted to add a twist to the mixture.

What if we were really in the game? Or, what if four children suddenly found themselves in Hyrule, unsure of why they were there and what their presence meant?

The four original characters I created were just that; children oblivious to the possibilities until they became real. Suddenly, Jerome was high on a mountain. Trevor found himself in Castletown. Sheila opened her eyes and experienced the quiet of a village in a valley. Rebecca was running wild somewhere out there, waiting to be discovered herself.

Zelda is about getting lost sometimes, only to find that there's a reason for why everything happens. There are reasons why Jerome lost his memory, why Trevor hates Hyrule, why Sheila can see the future and Rebecca is the shadow looming over the adventure, a void preventing the complete picture.

I'm not even sure if I know all the answers yet. None of us have to in this world.

After years of trying to craft this tale, I'm proud to say that the first part is done. My original plan was to make this the longest FanFiction ever, but a series seemed more fitting.

It helps you remember what made _Ocarina of Time_ a classic adventure.

It will help you find out what Trevor, Sheila, Jerome and Rebecca are all about.

As the adventure continues for the next seven reads I'm planning, enjoy every moment. Go through the steps. Fall in love with adventure. Open your eyes a few more times.

It's a new world out there. The magic is only beginning. Five children are wondering now if you're ready to come with them into the dream.

-BlackWriter09

Note: I just wanted to give a shout out to Alana who helped me with my editing for my early chapters. Without her input, I wouldn't have been able to hold myself up to the high standard that I try to reach with everything I work on. her services are available on Fiverr: alanatm


End file.
